Solo quería una vida normal
by Lou27
Summary: Sin recuerdos, ¿alguna vez tuve un lugar al cual podía llamar 'hogar? No lo sé. Pareciera que mi vida en un imán de mala suerte, un suceso tras otro. Pero no importa, mientras tenga a mis amigos a mi lado no importa; o eso es lo que trato de pensar. Sonrisas falsas para no preocupar, esa es mi frase por el momento...
1. ¿Sueño o realidad?

Hola~ Puede que en esta pagina no sea mi primer fanfic, pero en realidad si lo es. Primero que nada esto **NO ES YAOI,** a pesar de que la historia originalmente si lo era, la estoy alterando de tal forma de eliminarlo por completo. Sin embargo la trama no se vera afectada, solo los sucesos.

Como ya saben, esta publicado en mi cuenta de AmorYaoi bajo el mismo seudónimo y título (en esta pagina, pues, si lo es xd). Sin embargo esta serie esta descontinuada allí y la pienso continuar a la par de esta.

Yap, eso es todo. Aclaraciones:

" _texto_ " - pensamiento

*texto* - acciones apartadas de los dialogos

-texto. - dialogo

-texto- - acciones entre los dialogos (? xd

Ah! si, **los personajes no me pertenecen. Estos son propiedad de Akira Amano...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sentía el frio calando por mi piel, necesitaba refugiarme en algún lugar para no enfermarme; pero, ¿dónde? Lo único que podía hacer era acurrucarme en una de las esquinas de ese frio callejón, siento como la helada lluvia cae sobre mí. Mi cuerpo gritaba por algo de comer, por algún refugio en el cual resguardarme. No podía dejar de temblar. Pasaron horas, minutos, tal vez segundos, quien sabe. Me rindo, mejor tratare (de nuevo) de buscar algún lugar para refugiarme. ¡Al menos un techo!

Cuando trate de levantarme mis piernas flaquearon, haciendo que me caiga de cara al suelo. Frio. Trate de volver a pararme, sin éxito. Decidí sentarme un rato, mis extremidades se contraían un poco por el frio. Trate de calentar mis manos con mi aliento, no sirvió de mucho gracias a la lluvia. Podía sentir unos leves escalofríos. Volví a hacer el intento de levantarme, esta vez funciono, pero tuve que apoyarme en una pared para no perder el equilibrio; no sentía mis piernas por completo todavía. Me deslice por la pared sin hacer mucho ruido, ya que aunque estuviese lloviendo había mucha gente en la calle. No me gustaba llamar la atención de las personas, tampoco me gustaba pedirles nada.

Salí de ese callejón y seguí caminando, apoyado en la pared, en busca de un refugio. Las paradas de autobuses estaban repletas, idea descartada. Los locales, bueno, descartado. No me dejarían ni asomarme con la pinta que traigo encima. Mis dientes castañeaban, los escalofríos eran cada vez más seguidos, también tenía esa llamada _piel de gallina._ Bien, esto se está poniendo cada vez mejor. Mejor voy hacia lo seguro, aunque está un poco lejos podría encontrar resguardo en los juegos de la plaza.

Mi respiración cada vez era más agitada aunque no estuviese corriendo, y la lluvia no parecía ceder. Pero yo estaba cada vez más cerca de mi objetivo, lo podía ver. Una plaza semi-abandonada, con pocos juegos pero los suficientes. Allí estaba mi objetivo, ese juego de cubos en el cual amo jugar a las escondidas. Podía sentir mi corazón latiendo con más rapidez, mi respiración irregular, también como mis pasos se volvían más torpes.

Cuando llegue a esos tan añorados cubos me metí dentro de uno de ellos y sacudí mí cabello castaño. Me escurrí un poco la ropa empapada, para luego volver a sacudirme. El lugar quedo empapado, así que tuve que moverme hacia el cubo de al lado. Estos cubos eran lo suficientemente altos como para que entrara un poco encorvado. Bueno, tampoco era tan alto.

Me senté en el suelo y abrace mis piernas para tratar de entrar en calor. Estornude. Genial. Abrace con más fuerzas mis piernas y me encogí de hombros, no sabía qué hacer. No quería dormir… Aunque debería hacerlo, hace días que no duermo. Los parpados se me cierran solos. Me removí un poco tratando de despertarme, pero no funciono. Poco a poco fui quedando dormido.

. . . . . .

Sentía que unos brazos me rodeaban como si intentaran protegerme, pero eran algo bruscos. ¿Todavía estoy dormido? Si, debe ser eso. No podía, ni quería, abrir los ojos. El calor llegaba a mi cuerpo, se sentía muy reconfortante. Los temblores eran más leves, poco a poco podía volver a sentir mis piernas con normalidad. Escuche algo parecido a… ¿unas llaves? ¿Realmente esto es un sueño?

Escuche el sonido de una puerta abriéndose y seguí siendo cargado hasta esa habitación. Podía sentir que mi cuerpo se tensaba, el aire estaba frio (no tanto como en el exterior, peeero) mi cabeza dolía. Esto me estaba desesperando, ¡¿por qué no puedo ver nada?! Intente frotar mis ojos, pero note que mis manos estaban, ¿atadas?

Prácticamente me lanzaron hacia unos de los rincones del cuarto. Me retorcí un poco con la esperanza de zafarme de lo que me ataba. Pero con mi suerte, creo que lo único que logre fue ajustar más todavía el agarre; sentía mis manos adormecidas. Pude sentir la presencia, de esa misma persona que me trajo, acercase. Me retiro una venda que tenía atada a mis ojos, por fin podría ver lo que sucedía a mis alrededores.

Lo que primero vi fue su rostro, no pude evitar parpadear varias veces. Su rostro estaba algo borroso, no podía verlo bien. Mire a mis costados, la habitación era simple. Un par de muebles desgastados, las paredes blancas sucias, una ventana rota con unas cortinas. Pero lo único que llamaba mi atención era una gran chimenea que estaba encendida. Pude sentir un escalofrió por toda mi espalda

-Tsu-na-yoshi~

"¿C-como sabe mi nombre? ¿Dónde estoy? ¡¿Porque todo se me es tan familiar?!"

El hombre tiro de mi brazo y coloco su cara a la altura de la mía. Trate de desviar mi mirada hacia algún costado, pero de repente sentí algo sobre mis labios. Palidecí ante tal acto. Sentí un mordisco en mi labio y no pude evitar soltar un quejido, el cual él aprovechó. Sentía asco, me daban nauseas, estaba asustado. Para tratar de escaparme, decidí morder su lengua; mala decisión.

Se separó abruptamente de mí, y me empujó hacia el costado. Podía ver como salía sangre de su boca, estaba enojado. Muy enojado. Trate de escapar a como pude, pero sigo teniendo las manos atadas y lo único que podía hacer era arrastrarme, por alguna razón algo me decía que no debía pararme. Pero, igual lo intente. Al pararme pude sentir una descarga eléctrica por toda mi parte inferior del cuerpo, intuitivamente me tire de nuevo al piso. Tenía la respiración agitada. El hombre me miraba con una ladeada sonrisa burlona. ¿Burlona? ¿Cínica? No lo sé, solo sabía que debía escapar lo más rápido posible. Me intente arrastrar hasta la puerta, pero no pude llegar tan lejos. Una patada impactó en mi estómago, no pude evitar escupir por el golpe. Rodé un poco hasta cerca de la chimenea, mi cabeza comenzó a dolerme horrores. Era un dolor desgarrador, quería gritar pero mi voz no salía.

-Oh, Tsunayoshi~ Te estas portando mal hoy, ¿qué castigo debería darte hoy~?

"¿Castigo? ¿Quién es este hombre? ¡¿Por qué no puedo identificar sus rasgos?! ¡Color de pelo, algo!"

Este, se acercó a la chimenea y agarro un pedazo de la leña encendida. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Se acercaba a paso lento, con una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro. Volví a mi intento de escape, arrastrándome. Pero él fue más rápido y se sentó arriba mío, automáticamente pegue mi cabeza contra el suelo. Me levanto parte de la remera y me hinco el leño en mi espalda baja. Al principio no sentí nada, solo un calor que se expandía por mi espalda baja. Luego comenzó el ardor. Sentí como ese hombre movía en círculos el leño, en solo un mismo punto. No pude evitar gritar, sentía mi piel desgarrarse, el dolor era casi insoportable. Y mi dolor de cabeza no cesaba. Podía escuchar su risa, se estaba riendo de mi dolor. Luego de unos segundos más, tiro el leño hacia un costado. Estaba gritando, llorando, pataleando; era muy doloroso.

Escuche como la puerta se cerraba de golpe, y mire a mis alrededores. Ya no estaba. Estuve unos minutos tratando de convencerme a mí mismo de que el dolor no era nada, que era más importante escapar. Pasaron unos minutos y el dolor de la quemadura empezó a disminuir, pero seguía siendo constante.

Pude sentir el olor a humo y trate de localizar de donde venía. Las cortinas, tiro el leño encendido hacia las cortinas. Me acerque como pude, aunque me doliera horrores, hacia el fuego y queme las sogas de mis manos. Pude ver en mis pies una especie de aparato, el cual me lo arranque. Con miedo, me pare. No pasó nada. Corrí hacia la puerta y la forcejé. No hubo caso. Estaba mareado, el humo se expandió por toda la habitación y el fuego estaba a unos metros de mí.

Mi única posibilidad era la ventana… Rodeada de fuego… Más fácil no podría estar –sarcasmo plz-.

-Pues, tendré que crear mi propio camino.

Mi voz estaba ronca, áspera. Después de hablar, no pude dejar de toser por unos segundos.

Vi como dos cajoneras estaban prácticamente cerca una de la otra. Solo debería saltar un poco y para cuando este cerca de la ventana… Pos, improvisare. El fuego se está expandiendo rápidamente, ¡no tengo tiempo de pensar demasiado! Subí uno de mis pies a la cajonera y sentí una leve punzada en la espalda, hice caso omiso al dolor y continúe con el 'plan'.

Cuando esteba a unos escasos centímetros de esa ventana cerrada mi cuerpo actuó solo, como si ya supiera lo que tenía que hacer. Me lancé contra la ventana y, como era de solo vidrio, se rompió fácilmente. Por unos segundos me sentí como en una película de acción, cuando… ¡Dame-Tsuna!, ¡No es momento de pensar eso! Atravesé el vidrio, con varios cortes, y me tendí en el suelo. Estaba en el exterior, ¡y estaba nevando! Me pare rápidamente para salir y alejarme lo más que podía de ese lugar. Estaba en un callejón, para ser más específicos.

Cuando me di la vuelta para salir corriendo, algo me lo impidió. Una persona. Me miro unos segundos y luego sacó un arma. ¡Me estaban apuntando! La persona estaba sumida en la oscuridad, solo poder ver su silueta. Era un hombre, alto… Me puse pálido, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar y mis ojos se abrieron como platos, con unas lágrimas que se asomaban por ellos. Pasaron unos segundos que parecieron eternos, hasta que sucedió; disparó…

.

.

.

Ya pues, ¿Qué les pareció? Dejen su Rw, destructivo, positivo o malhablado es bien recibido :3

Es posible que en esta pagina la historia cambie, todo depende de sus Rw. Total, es mi historia y yo hago lo que quiero con ella xd


	2. Refugio

Holi~

Aqui les dejo el capitulo c: Espero que les guste~

.

.

.

La persona estaba sumida en la oscuridad, solo pude ver su silueta. Era un hombre, alto… Me puse pálido, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar y mis ojos se abrieron como platos, con unas lágrimas que se asomaban por ellos. Pasaron unos segundos que parecieron eternos, hasta que sucedió; disparó…

. . .

Abrí los ojos y me pare abruptamente, chocando mi cabeza contra el 'techo' de los cubos. Estaba sudando frio, mi cabeza dolía horrores y mi cuerpo no dejaba de temblar. Un sueño. Me abrace a mí mismo, tratando de tranquilizarme. Había parecido tan real, el calor, los sonidos, el dolor…

Me asome por la entrada de los cubos, era de día eso de las 7 de la mañana. Ya no llovía, y no había gente fuera de sus casas. Las calles estaban prácticamente inundadas, alrededor de los cubos había como un 'rio'. Mi estómago se quejaba por algo de comer, será mejor ir a buscar algo. Salí de los cubos y fui saltando en todos los charcos, la verdad es que era divertido. Seguí saltando hasta llegar a una casa. Esta era de dos pisos, una típica casa japonesa (como soy pésima con las descripciones, es la casa de Tsuna. Tomare prestada la construcción xd). Me acerque e esta, y toque timbre. Una señora de cabello castaño oscuro y unos ojos del mismo color se asomó por la puerta.

-¿Si~?

-Etto, señora… ¿Me podría dar algo para comer, por favor?

-Ara, ara. ¿Quieres pasar un rato cielo? Afuera está helando –abrió la puerta por completo-.

-N-no yo, solo…

-Vamos, no te preocupes-sonríe-.

-Está bien… Gracias-entrar a la casa-.

No sé si es buena idea o no entrar en una casa desconocida, pero esta señora parece buena gente. Como sea, ella me guio hacia una cocina-comedor y me invito a sentarme. Ella se puso a cocinar algo, creo que eran panqueques.

-Y, ¿cómo te llamas, cielo?

-Tsunayoshi…

-¿Tsuna-kun? Yo soy Nana-voltea a sonreírle, pero después de mirarme un rato, su expresión cambia a una de preocupación- Ne Tsuna-kun, ¿Qué edad tienes?

-13

-¿Y tus padres?, ¿Te escapaste de casa?

-No lo sé, no lo recuerdo…

-¡Oh! –sonríe amablemente- No te preocupes cielo, ya recordaras. Ten –me entrego unos panqueques con algo de miel encima-.

-Itadaskimasu…

¡Dioses! Su comida no solo olía bien, su sabor… Ah, ¿Hace cuánto no comía algo como esto? Mire a Nana con una sonrisa en mi cara y elogie un poco su cocina, ella solo se sonrojo un poco y me devolvió una radiante sonrisa. Mientras comía, la castaña hablaba de que tenía un hijo que era dos años mayor que yo, ahora mismo estaba en casa de un amigo. Cuando termine de comer, Nana me observo detenidamente.

-Ne, Tsu-kun. Creo que todavía tengo ropa de Gio-kun que te puede entrar.

-P-pero, yo...

-No es problema, es ropa que le queda chica. Pero creo que puede ser de tu talle

-¿M-me la puedo quedar?

-Oh, pero claro que si. Solo espera aquí un rato.

Apenas termino de decir la oración, salió disparada a buscar la ropa. Esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pero no me quejo. Luego de unos pocos minutos de que Nana subiese a buscar la ropa, escuche como la puerta principal se abría. Automáticamente me tense en mi lugar. Ella dijo que vivía solo con su hijo, Giotto. Me pregunto que dirá si me ve… Claro, no tuve que esperar mucho por esa respuesta. Como si lo hubiese invocado, un adolecente de cabello rubio y alborotado entró por la puerta de la cocina. Tenía los ojos cerrados y llevaba su uniforme escolar. Cuando cerró la puerta detrás de sí, abrió los ojos, eran de un color miel anaranjado. Me miró fijamente, sorprendido, hasta que empezó a articular algo.

-¿Que…?

Nana, entro sonriente por la puerta de la cocina con dos bolsas con ropa. Al ver a Giotto se sorprendió un poco pero le dirigió una sonrisa.

-Ara, ara. Gio-kun, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano? ¿Y G-kun?

-Él tenía que hacer algo en la mañana, no me quiso decir que era –leve puchero-. Em, mamma… ¿Quién es él?

-¿Are? Ah, sí. Es Tsu-kun, solo vino a por algo de comer y de abrigo.

-¿Tsu-kun?

Me levante rápidamente de mi asiento e hice una reverencia rápida.

-S-soy Tsunayoshi, pero me puedes decir Tsuna –sonreírle- Etto Nana, disculpa las molestias, pero sería mejor que me valla…

-¿Eh~? Tsu-kun, quédate un rato más –sonreírle- al menos hasta que pase un poco este frio.

-P-pero, y-yo…

-Vamos, quédate un rato. Ven, te guiare hasta el baño. Una ducha caliente y un cambio de ropa te debería quitar el frio –Giotto me sonrió-.

El me agarro por el brazo y me guio hasta la planta alta. Prácticamente a rastras, entramos en uno de los cuartos, supongo que es el suyo, y me señalo el baño. Cuando entre en este, me mire un rato en espejo. Pelo castaño y alborotado, ojos mieles. Soy bajito, delgado y con una tez algo 'bronceada'. Suspire. Mis rasgos son delicados, femeninos… Igual tenia algunas cicatrices por todo mi torso, me las gane gracias a algunas 'peleas', que lógicamente perdí…

Di vuelta las perillas de la ducha y mientras el agua se templaba, separe algunas prendas de las que dio Nana. Me despoje de las mias y me metí en agua tibia. Luego de unos minutos, salí de esta, y comencé a vestirme. Antes de ponerme la remera, por pura curiosidad, mire mi espalda en el espejo; quede petrificado. Ahí estaba, la marca de la quemadura. Pareciera como si hubiesen pasado años desde que me la hicieron, no entiendo que está pasando. Tengo miedo, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar de nuevo, incluso mis rodillas me fallaron y caí al suelo. ¿No fue un sueño?, ¿Quién era esa persona?, ¿Y la que disparo? El dolor de mi cabeza era atroz, la sentía palpitar. No pude evitar soltar un quejido. La puerta del baño se abrió rápidamente, tape involuntariamente la quemadura y me aleje arrastrándome. Era Giotto.

 **OPV Giotto**

Estaba en mi cama recostado leyendo manga, y escuche como algo se caía en el baño, no le tome mucha importancia. Sí, eso hasta que escuche un quejido por parte de Tsuna. Rápidamente, sin pensarlo, me pare y abrí la puerta del baño. Pude ver como el me miraba entre asustado y sorprendido, también como se tapaba una… ¿marca? No llegue a ver bien. Se alejó de mi tanto como pudo, parecía asustado. Estaba temblando y sus ojos brillaban. No entiendo, ¿Qué le pasa?

-¿Tsuna?, ¿Estas bien? –acercarme a el-.

Al decir su nombre se sobresaltó un poco y asintió rápidamente con la cabeza. Lo observe un poco más. Tenía marcas por todo su abdomen, algunas magulladuras por sus brazos y un que otro corte en las piernas. Tenía curiosidad por ver la marca que ocultaba en su espalda, pero eso solo lo asustaría e incomodaría más.

Solo le ayude a pararse y le sonreí algo preocupado. Luego de eso me dispuse a salir de la habitación y hacer como si hubiese visto nada…

 **Fin del OPV**

Cuando Giotto se fue, me puse rápidamente la remera con un buzo encima, me quedaba un poco holgada, pero casi nada. Seguía temblando, así que me moje un poco la cara y trate de sonreír en el ó perfecta. No quería preocupar a Nana… Me pregunto que pensara Giotto, espero no haya visto esa marca… Salí del baño tapándome con el leyendo manga recostado en su cama. Cuando me vio salir me dirigió una sonrisa.

-Tsuna, esas marcas… Son por algunas peleas, ¿Verdad?

¿Marcas? Ah, se refiere a las de mi abdomen. Yo no diría que son por 'algunas peleas', ya que no me dieron oportunidad de defenderme. Mire hacia el suelo, escondiendo mis ojos entre mi flequillo.

-A-algo así…

-Mmmh.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, parece que ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien que decir. Creo que será mejor romper yo este silencio.

-C-creo que será m-mejor que me valla…

-Ne, Tsuna. ¿Por qué no te quedas en esta casa?

Lo mire sorprendido. _"¿Quedarme? ¿Escuche mal_?" Al ver que no decía nada, el decidió hablar.

-Sé que es repentino, que no nos conocemos y que parece irreal todo esto. Pero, ¿No tienes un lugar donde dormir verdad?

\- No lo t-tengo, pero…

-No te preocupes, seguro que mama estará feliz de que te quedes. Creo que te tomo cariño jaja. Aparte, podrías asistir al colegio que voy yo. No sé, si tú quieres –mirándome fijamente-.

No sabía qué hacer, estaba muy feliz. Lo único que pude hacer es sonreír tontamente y asentir con mi cabeza. Podía sentir como se me escapaban algunas lágrimas, Giotto se sorprendió un poco ante mi acción, pero luego me sonrió.

-Le iré a avisar a mama. Ven, te acompaño a tu nuevo cuarto.

No note que seguía temblando hasta que me tuve que limpiar las lágrimas con el borde de mi mano. Ah, estoy cansado de temblar ya. Giotto me agarro por mi brazo y me llevo a la habitación que estaba en el fondo del pasillo. Era un cuarto simple. Una cama, un escritorio con una lámpara, un estante, un armario, un baño y un espejo de cuerpo completo. Al ver el espejo me estremecí un poco. Giotto se volteó a sonreírme para luego irse abajo a avisarle a Nana, supongo yo.

Acomode la ex-ropa de Giotto en 'mi nuevo' armario. Cuando estaba terminando de hacerlo, pude escuchar un '¡Kyaa~!' proviniendo de la escalera. A los pocos segundos apareció Nana por la puerta del cuarto y se abalanzo a abrasarme. Me sorprendí un poco, además de que me estaba dejando sin aire, pero le devolví el abrazo.

-¡Tsu-kun~! Bienvenido a la familia~

-¿F-f-familia?

-Jaja, mamma, deja respirar a Tsuna. Es solo una forma de decirlo, pero no me molestaría tenerte como mi hermanito~ –me dirige una cálida sonrisa -.

Nana se separó de mí, y se fue 'volando' a anotarme en el Nami-chuu. Estaba sonrojado, me sentía un poco abochornado. Giotto me miraba con una sonrisa algo burlona. Me acerque a el, y lo abrace.

-Gracias, 'Giotto-nii'.

-T-tsuna… -algo sonrojado- no tienes por qué agradecerme.

-Jajaja. Ne, Giotto-nii.

-¿S-si? _"¿se tomó enserio lo de la familia? Bueno, aunque no me molesta ^^"_

-¿Cuándo empiezo las clases?, ¿Qué se da en clases?, ¿Qué tengo que llevar?, ¿Voy a tener muchos compañeros?, ¿Y maestros?, ¿En qué curso va Giotto-nii?, ¿Dónde…

-Woa, tranquilo. ¿Nunca fuiste a un colegio?

-No me acuerdo…

-¿No te acuerdas?

-No tengo recuerdos de mi pasado… Solo recuerdo que hace unas semanas estaba en la calle, solo…

Me miro algo sorprendido y con algo de tristeza.

-Pero no quiero que sientan pena de mi –dije rápidamente al ver su expresión-

-Perdón… ¿Sera amnesia?

-No lo sé, supongo.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, de nuevo. Mire el reloj que había en una de las paredes, eran las 9 de la mañana. Tengo sueño… Cerré los ojos momentáneamente y casi caigo dormido, aunque estuviese parado. Giotto al notarlo decidió dejarme tranquilo en mi cuarto para que descanse. Cuando salió de mi habitación, me tire en mi cama con una gran sonrisa en mi cara. Estaba muy feliz, un lugar donde refugiarme… Un 'hogar'.

Pensando en todas las cosas que podría hacer ahora, como pasear con mi nueva 'familia', estudiar y hacer las tareas, conversar con amigos, poder caminar sin que alguien me de un puñetazo solo porque no le gusta mi cara, poder estar limpio y aseado sin tener que esperar que llueva, poder comer lo que quiera y cuando quiera... Me quedé dormido pensado en un sin fin de cosas.

.

.

.

¿Y? ¿Que tal? c:

Dejen su Rw, positivo, negativo, destructivo, rosado, cualquiera es bien recibido c:

Saludos y abrazos a setsuna-Gw, OtakuKoiShounen y Victoria Chacin618 por haber dejado su Rw en el capitulo anterior :3 Todavía no se como responder a sus comentarios en esta pagina y no se si es molesto para ustedes el mandar mp, así que me conformo con agradecerles al final de cada capitulo uwu

Gracias~ :3


	3. Nami-chuu

Hey~ ¿Cómo han estado c:? Pues aquí les dejo el capitulo tres, espero que os guste. Antes de subir cada capítulo lo voy corrigiendo un poco, ya que había varias cosas innecesarias o faltaban descripciones en la redacción. No quedó mucho mejor, pero algo es algo xd Siento que si edito un poco más el capitulo me va a dar la tentación de cambiar la trama totalmente jeje

.

.

.

Me tiré en mi cama con una estúpida sonrisa en mi cara. Estaba muy feliz, un lugar donde refugiarme… Un 'hogar'. Quede dormido a los pocos minutos de recostarme.

. . .

Un campo, flores, arboles, un rancho, siluetas de personas, un arma, el cielo despejado. Podía ver como en mi sueño pasaban imágenes velozmente, pero no tenían coherencia entre sí. En algunas de estas podía sentir tristeza, tranquilidad e incluso desesperación. No entienda lo que pasaba.

Solo hubo dos imágenes que pude identificar bien. Una de ellas estaba un niño castaño con ojos miel… Bueno, era yo pero de pequeño, al parecer eran mis recuerdos. La verdad es que era bastante tierno y apapachable (. . .) No pienses en eso ahora, idiota. Etto, lo que vi era como mi pequeño yo estaba rescostado en un árbol con los ojos cerrados y acariciando un gato/león bebe, no sé cómo decirle a eso. Podía sentir una inmensa tranquilidad y felicidad por mi cuerpo.

La otra imagen era pues, bueno... Al principio lo veía como una mancha naranja y rojiza, pero de la nada sentí como algún tipo de fuerza, como si me estuviesen arrastrando fuera de la mancha, y pude ver lo que era en realidad. Era el rancho incendiándose. Sentía desesperación, tristeza, terror, todo al mismo tiempo. El fuego se estaba propagando, sentía el calor que emitía. Me asustaba poder sentir en mi sueño, me asustaba la idea de que esto podría ser un recuerdo…

Cuando me fui volteando para ver quién me había arrastrado fuera de ese incendio… Todo se volvió negro, como si hubiese caído en un vacío, y luego de unos segundos una brillante luz cegó mis ojos. Rápidamente me senté en mi cama, estaba transpirando y mi respiración era agitada; ¿porque siempre que recuerdo algo me pongo de esta manera? Sentía la luz entrando en la habitación, así que me volteé hacia la ventana. Giotto, él estaba abriendo la ventana. Cuando volteó a verme pude notar que estaba sorprendido, creo que hasta algo asustado. Se acercó a mí lentamente, como si fuese a salir corriendo con el simple hecho de que él me tocase, y me dio mi nuevo uniforme de Nami-chuu.

-Ne, Tsuna. ¿Estás bien?

Se veía preocupado, así que solo decidí sonreírle para tratar de calmarlo.

-¡Gio-nii! No te preocupes, solo fue un mal sueño ¿Ahora tenemos que ir al colegio?

\- A-ah, si… No tardes mucho, Mamma está abajo preparando el desayuno. Ah, y ya vas llegando tarde.

-¡¿QUE?!

-Bueno, es que no te despertabas…

-Querrás decir que no se despertaban ninguno de los dos –Nana entro por la puerta de mi habitación- Mo~ Tsu-kun, vas a llegar tarde a tu primer día, tienes que causar una buena impresión a tus maestros y compañeros.

-Hai, o-oka-san

\- . . . –Al decir eso, Nana fue a apachurrarme- ¡Kya~! Dime desde ahora siempre así, ¿vale?

-H-hai~

Luego de eso, ella se fue dando saltitos hacia la cocina y Giotto me desordeno un poco el cabello para luego seguir a Nana. Cuando se fueron, aproveche para meterme a la ducha y bañarme rápidamente, colocarme el uniforme y bajar corriendo las escaleras. Tarde algo así como unos 3 minutos, deberían darme un premio por ese record. Claro, como hacía falta agregar algo, al bajar las escaleras justo en último escalón me resbale, haciendo así 'derrapar' mi cara contra el suelo. Me pare como si no hubiese pasado nada y entre a la cocina. Giotto y Nana me miraban con una cara preocupada.

-¡Ah! ¿Es por el ruido? Perdo~n, es que soy de tropezarme mucho, jajaja.

Al decir eso, sus caras se relajaron y rieron un poco por lo bajo, haciendo que me sonroje un poco por mi torpeza. Me senté a desayunar, y al hacerlo Giotto miro el reloj, su cara se puso pálida.

-Gio-nii?

-T-Tsuna, será mejor que vallamos ahora al colegio. YA. Toma –me metió un pan en la boca y me arrastro hacia la puerta- Nos vamos!

-Que les vaya bien~

Al parecer para Nana esto era algo cotidiano. Giotto me arrastro corriendo por lo menos la mitad del camino, cuando pude terminar de comer el pedazo de pan pude igualarlo en la carrera. Igualmente, todavía se lo veía un poco asustado.

-Giotto~ Ne, ¿Por qué corremos al colegio? Si llegamos tarde llegamos tarde, no es la muerte de nadie.

-Sí que lo es, la nuestra.

-Eh?

-Cuando llegues lo veras.

Seguimos corriendo un par de minutos más, con unos cuantos tropiezos míos, hasta que llegamos al colegio. La reja de la entrada principal estaba siendo cerrada por un azabache, Giotto al notarlo me alzo como una princesa para poder así ir más rápido; hay dios ¡qué vergüenza! Lo peor de todo es que no pude evitar sonrojarme. El pelinegro no parecía habernos visto o ignoraba nuestra existencia, ya que seguía cerrando la entrada como si nada.

Giotto solo siguió corriendo entrando por los pelos al colegio. El azabache solo suspiro y se alejó como si nada. Seguí siendo cargado hasta entrar al instituto, todos me miraban como si fuese la cosa más interesante del universo. Algunas chicas me miraban con odio, ¿Por qué? Y otras con, em, ¿Ternura? Y bueno, solo algunos chicos me miraban y hacían bromas. Ah, si…

-G-Gi-Gio-nii… ¿M-me puedes b-bajar?

-Ah! "waah, ¡¿cuándo lo alcé?! Pesa menos que una chica =u=" –al decirlo me dejó en el suelo- Perdón Tsuna. Vamos, te acompaño a tu salón que ya estamos por llegar tarde.

-H-hai~ "Mein Gott, qué vergüenza" –sonrojado-.

Mi 'hermano' me guio hasta la puerta de mi curso, dijo que tenía que esperar al maestro para entrar. Luego de desordenarme el cabello entro al aula de al lado. Espere unos pocos minutos más, hasta que llego el maestro.

-Tú debes ser el nuevo, Sawada Tsunayoshi, ¿verdad?

\- "¿Sawada? Debe ser el apellido de Nana." S-si…

-Bien, entra al salón cuando te lo indique, luego saludas y te presentas

-Está bien…

Al terminar de decir eso, el profesor entró, saludó y tomó asistencia. Luego de todo eso, me hizo unas señas con la mano para que entrara, sin pensarlo dos veces entré.

-Muy bien, él es un nuevo alumno que fue transferido hace unos pocos días. Preséntate.

\- H-hola… Me llamo Sa-Sawada Tsunayoshi, p-pero me puede decir Tsuna –sonreírles- C-cuiden bien d-de mí…

-Bien, ¿Alguien quiere hacerle algunas preguntas?

Enseguida se levantaron algunas manos, todas estas eran de las chicas.

-¿Eres hermano de Giotto?

Al decir eso, todas las chicas bajaron las manos simultáneamente. ¿He? ¿Todas querían saber eso? ¿Por qué?

-Ermh, S-sí.

-¡Kya! ¡Lo sabía! Si se parecen un poco~

\- "¿Parecernos? Bueno, si tenemos en mismo estilo de cabello, pero…"

-¿Alguna pregunta más? –al ver que nadie decía nada, el profesor simplemente siguió con lo suyo- Bien Sawada, siéntate en el pupitre que esta lado de Hayato, por favor levante la mano.

Un chico de cabellera plateada levanto la mano de forma aburrida. Me dirigí hacia él y me senté en mi lugar, estaba en la última fila al lado de la ventana; perfecto. Volví mi mirada a Hayato y pude notar que él me miraba algo extrañado, confundido. Sin darle mucha importancia volteé mi mirada hacia el pizarrón para intentar prestar atención a la clase de matemáticas… Imposible, ¡No entiendo nada! ¡¿Por qué mezclan letras y números?! Intentaba tomar notas de lo que decía el profesor, aunque no entendiera nada. Pero, como siempre la suerte esta de mi lado…

-Sawada, pase a resolver este ejercicio.

Mierda. Me levante y avance hacia el pizarrón, me detuve frente a él y agarre una tiza. 'Encuentre la X'. Pues, la intención es lo que cuenta. O eso dicen… Observe un rato más el ejercicio para luego acercarme y redondear la 'X', luego de eso me dirigí a mi asiento.

-Em, Sawada…

-¿Qué?

-Pero, el ejercicio…

-Pero, si ya encontré la X…

Al decir eso, muchos de mis compañeros voltearon a verme, como si me hubiese salido una segunda cabeza. A los pocos segundos todos se estaban riendo, bueno, la mayoría. Lo único que atiné a hacer fue a sonrojarme. El profesor ya no sabía si regañarme o reírse con el curso.

Hayato se paró de repente, haciendo que todos se callaran. Se dirigió al pizarrón, resolvió el ejercicio como debe ser y se retiró del salón. El maestro no le importo mucho que digamos, al parecer estaba acostumbrado.

Luego de eso sentía que mi cabeza estaba por estallar, tantas formulas, letras, números, símbolos. Ahg. Voltee hacia la ventana y me quede hipnotizado mirando el cielo; inmenso, inalcanzable, tranquilo… Salí de mi trance cuando sonó el timbre. Claro que yo no pude salir a disfrutar del receso ya que el maestro me regaño por lo que hice hoy en clases. Resumiendo, me dijo que tenía que estudiar más, de que sea nuevo no significa que tengo que saber menos que los demás, y que blablablá. Se la paso hablándome los 20 minutos, ¡Que tortura! Ni siquiera pude probar mi almuerzo.

La siguiente materia que tuvimos fue arte/plástica bueno, al menos esta materia no se me da fatal. O eso creo… Como sea, la clase de hoy era de dibujo de libre elección, sin embargo había que pintarlo con puntos… ¡¿Toda la hoja con puntos?! ¡Pero si es inmensa! Lo peor de todo es que hay que terminarlo en esta clase y llevarlo a corregir, esto es demaciaadoo~ ¿De qué me sirve esto después? Ahora que lo pienso, Hayato no volvió más al salón…

Lo único que se me ocurrió dibujar fue al gato raro de mis sueños, me salió bastante bien. Unos 10 minutos antes de terminar las clases termine de llenarlo de puntos ¡Milagro! Me levante y camine hacia el profesor, pero… Me tropecé con una mochila y mi cuaderno salió volando por la ventana.

-¡Itai~!

Al escuchar cómo se reían de mí, rápidamente me paré. Estaba sonrojado. Me sacudí ligeramente las rodillas y le pedí permiso al profesor para buscar mi cuaderno para luego salir corriendo a buscarlo. En el trascurso del camino me choque con un par de alumnos que andaban en hora libre, pedía disculpas y seguía corriendo. Al llegar al patio pude ver mi cuaderno atorado en uno de los árboles. Me intente subir al árbol, pero al subir solo unos centímetros caía al suelo ¡Maldita gravedad! Como si fuese una salvación, pude escuchar como un pajarito amarillo se acercaba cantando.

-Midori tanabiku~ Namimori no~

Dicho pájaro, se apoyó sobre mi cuaderno.

-Ne, ne pajarito, ¿Podrías tirar ese libro del árbol? Es mío –al decir eso, el pájaro agarro el libro con su pico y me trajo el libro hasta mis manos- Woah, cuanta fuerza tienes –no pude evitar acariciarle mientras le sonreía-.

Me sorprendió bastante el hecho de que me pudiese entender, ya que. Al parecer le caigo bien, ya que revoleteo un poco alrededor mío y se apoyó en mi cabello. ¡Que tierno! Me dirigí hacia mi salón, en el camino hacia este todos se quedaron viéndome sorprendidos, mejor dicho, miraban al pájaro en mi cabello ¿Se veía raro? Bueno, no me importa. Antes de entrar al salón, el pajarito salió volando cantando de nuevo la misma cancioncita. Cuando me acerque al profesor para mostrarle mi dibujo, cuando lo vi note que estaba rasgado por las ramas de los árboles ¡Todo mi esfuerzo para hacer los puntos, a la basura! Mo~ no es justo.

El profesor al ver mi trabajo se compadecido de mí, y me puso una buena nota. Al menos algo salió bien. Me senté de nuevo en mi asiento y recline un poco la silla, obviamente que con mi suerte perdí el equilibrio y caí hacia atrás con la silla. Mis compañeros empezaron a reír y algunos me llamaban 'Dame-Tsuna', que rápido me gane un apodo; aunque no me molesta. Me acomode y levante la silla para volver a sentarme, luego de unos minutos sonó el timbre de salida. Automáticamente me paré y me dirigí al salón de al lado. Me asome por la puerta y busque un rato, hasta que lo encontré.

-Gio-nii~

Estaba rodeado de mujeres, las cuales al percatarse de cómo lo llame voltearon y me rodeador inmediatamente. Comenzaron a hacerme preguntas sobre Giotto, me decían que era más tierno que Gio-nii, inclusive también me apretaban mis cachetes como si fueran de plastilina. ¡Me están asfixiando D:! De repente alguien entro al salón y todas las chicas palidecieron un poco y se dispersaron. Al voltearme para ver a mi salvado me encontré con el mismo azabache de esta mañana, al ver cómo me miraba un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo.

-¿Tu eres el herbívoro que está perturbando la paz de Namimori?

-"¿Herbívoro?" Y-y-yo n-no…

Antes de que pudiese entrar en un ataque de pánico, alguien me abrazó por la espalda y apoyo su cabeza en mi cabello. Al mirar ligeramente hacia arriba vi a Giotto.

-Vamos Hibari-san, Tsuna no hizo nada. Solo estaba siendo acosado, creo que por mi culpa.

-Hmp. Como sea –irse-.

-"Eso fue más sencillo de lo que pensé" Ne Tsuna, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Cómo te fue en tu primera clase?

-¡Bien! –Sonreírle- Aunque hice el ridículo frente a todos, jajaja –sonrosado-.

\- No te preocupes, seguro son los nervios del primer día.

-"No lo creo, nii-san…"

\- Ven, te presentare a mis amigos. Justo ahora están todos con sus hermanos, son de tu edad. Inclusive algunos van a tu salón.

-Okey…

El rubio me llevo hacia la azotea. Allí arriba estaban reunidas unas 8 personas., se podía notar fácilmente quienes eran hermanos, sus parecidos eran muy notorios.

-¿Y los demás? ¿No que traerías a todos, G?

-No querían venir, o tenían que atender algunos asuntos de sus clubes por adelantado. Solo pude arrastrar a Deamon –señalarle-

-Nufufu, ¿Para qué tanto circo, Vongola?

Vongola… ¿Algún tipo de almeja? No lo creo, pero me suena familiar. Bueno, no importa. G le susurró algo a Giotto, el cual puso una expresión algo seria y luego volteo a verme con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-Ne Tsuna, ¿Nos dejarían hablar un rato a solas?

-¡C-claro!

Me desordeno aún más mis cabellos y se agrupo con sus amigos en un costado. Mire a los hermanos menores de ellos y les sonreí. Me sorprendí un poco al ver allí a Hayato, pero el solo desvió su mirada. Creo que no le caigo bien. Un pelinegro se acercó a mí y me palmeo el hombro.

-¡Yo! Tsuna. Somos compañeros de clases, me llamo Yamamoto Takeshi pero solo dime Yamamoto.

('Lou: bueno, no creo que haga falta que describa mucho sus apariencias. La verdad es que soy pésima en las descripciones xd')

-Hola…

-Yare, yare, sigamos con las conversaciones en el patio. Sera mejor dejar solos a nuestros hermanos. Por cierto, soy Lambo.

Sin siquiera alguna queja, todos nos dirigimos al patio trasero. En el camino se presentó la única que faltaba, su nombre era Nagi pero le dicen Chrome. Al llegar al patio, lo único que hacíamos era hablar de cosas del momento y también hubo algunas peleas entre Yamamoto y Hayato. Aunque peleasen parecían llevarse muy bien.

 **OPV Giotto**

Ya agrupados en una esquina de la azotea, los chicos se fueron por las escaleras; creo que hacia el patio. Todos nos pusimos serios, claro está que Deamon estaba con su arrogante sonrisa de siempre.

-¿Qué pasa Vongola?, ¿Hay otra estúpida misión que hacer?

\- ¡Oye! Al menos muestra más respeto, maldición.

-Tranquilo G, y si Deamon hay otra 'estúpida misión'. Hay que ayudar con la busca del Décimo, se están desesperando por encontrarlo ahora que la familia Gesso está intentando destruir con Vongola.

-¿Todavía no lo encuentran? Ya han pasado más de 5 años desde que se supo algo de él, puede que esté muerto…

-Vamos G, no digas eso. Él fue entrenado por Reborn, debe estar escondido en algún lugar, desde pequeño que no quería asumir el cargo de jefe. No entiendo porque Nono quiere que solo él asuma el cargo –el que contradijo a G, fue Asari.

-Pues, la razón es porque el Décimo al parecer tiene las llamas del cielo más puras que Reborn jamás haya visto. También de que sus padres, aunque eran los amigos más cercanos al Nono, no querían mostrárselo; ellos no querían que su hijo se viese agobiado por las preocupaciones de ser el jefe de una de las familias mafiosas más importantes –cuando dije eso, Deamon sonrió divertido- ¿Qué?

-¿Los padres del Decimo son los que el Nono mató por una supuesta 'traición'?

-Si…

No pude evitar hacer una mueca hacia tal pregunta. Nunca estuve de acuerdo con esa decisión, de un día para el otro el Nono mando a matar a sus mejores amigos con la excusa de traición. Y lo peor de todo era que lo que él buscaba, su hijo, ya se había escapado. Sin siquiera saber su no nombre ni su apariencia mandó gente a rastrearlo por cielo y tierra. Esta es una búsqueda en vano, pero Timoteo no se quiere rendir.

-Como sea, ahora cuando sintamos una llama proviniendo de una persona, debemos examinarla para ver si son las llamas del Décimo. Es lo único que se puede hacer –saqué de mi bolsillo un frasquito que tenía dentro una pequeña cantidad de llamas anaranjadas- Hace un par de semanas encontraron restos de llamas en un viejo galpón, el en cual se comprobó que era aquí donde Reborn entrenaba al pequeño. Estas al parecer son sus llamas, ya que tiene cierto parecido genético a la de su padre, es la única pista que tenemos…

 **Fin** **del OPV**

En una de las peleas de Hayato y Yamamoto, estaba a punto de volar dinamita por los aires "HIIE, ¿¡Eso no es peligroso?!" Sin embargo a nadie le preocupaba. Me distraje mirando a la nada unos momentos y algo anaranjado llamó mi atención. Curioso, me escabullí de los chicos, los cuales al parecer no se dieron cuenta que mi aleje de ellos, y me dirigí a ver qué era eso. Ya a unos pocos metros de él, al verlo me quede paralizado, no puede ser ¡Es el gato raro! Al parecer el me reconoció al instante y saltó sobre mi tirándome tirándome al suelo, luego de eso se acurruco en mi pecho.

-N-Na… ¿Natsu?

-¡Gao!

¿Su nombre? ¿C-cómo yo…? Lo acaricie, pero al tocarlo mi cabeza comenzó a doler; sentía como si se fuese a partir en dos. Natsu se asustó y se bajó de mi pecho, pero se quedó a mi lado mirándome preocupado. Apenas bajo de mi pecho me hice un ovillo y agarre mi cabeza con mis dos manos, esto era demasiado. Podía escuchar frases cortadas, palabras sin sentidos, gritos. Tapé mis oídos con mis manos y los apreté fuertemente contra mi cabeza, como si eso fuese a parar el ruido. Nuts comenzó a lamer mi mano izquierda en un intento en vano de tranquilizarme.

-¡Agh! Que alguien pare esto, por favor…

Lo último que pude escuchar antes de caer inconsciente fue a Chrome llamándome, parecía preocupada…

.

.

.

¿Qué les pareció? Dejen sus opiniones o consejos en los Rw :3 Aunque sea destructivo, informativo o positivo es bien recibido.

Un super abrazo a Victoria Chacin618 por haber comentado nuevamente 3 Y pues, al parecer para lo que quieres saber falta pero a la vez no tanto tiempo


	4. Solo sonríe

Holi~ ¿Cómo han estado personitas? Aquí bien ^^ Bueno, por aquí les dejo el capitulo. Em, un pequeño aviso, este capítulo tiene unas pequeñas escenas "gore" (notese las comillas xd) Enjoy~

.

.

.

Al tocar a Natsu mi cabeza comenzó a dolerme, era como si me la estuviesen martillando. Cuando el animal bajó de mi pecho me hice un ovillo y agarre mi cabeza con mis dos manos, esto era demasiado. Podía escuchar frases cortadas, palabras sin sentidos, gritos. Lo último que pude escuchar antes de caer inconsciente fue a Chrome llamándome, parecía preocupada…

. . .

Negro, todo estaba obscuro. Luego de unos segundos tapé con fuerza mis oídos, en un intento en vano de cesar esos murmullos incoherentes, y cerré los ojos con fuerza. De repente sentí correr una fresca brisa. Ya no sentía el dolor de hace unos momentos, es más, me sentía tranquilo, feliz. Cuando decidí abrir los ojos supe enseguida donde estaba, un recuerdo. Era del sueño de esta mañana, solamente que esta vez lo estaba recordando desde la perspectiva de mi 'Yo pequeño'; al parecer podía sentir todo lo que había sentido mi pequeño yo.

Estaba recostado sobre un enorme árbol. Mire a mi alrededor, estaba rodeado por pasto, flores y algunos árboles puestos totalmente al azar. Natsu estaba dormido en mi regazo y tenía un pequeño camaleón enredado entre mis cabellos, al parecer él también estaba dormido. Levante a Nuts solo para molestarlo y sostuve al frente de mi cara, al parecer no le molesto ya que comenzó a lamérmela. Okey, es tierno pero… El que molesta terminó siendo molestado, así que opte por volver a dejarlo tranquilo. Lo deje nuevamente en mi regazo y apoyé mi cabeza contra el tronco del árbol y cerré mis ojos, podía escuchar como las aves cantaban. Ah~ Esto es tan relajante, quisiera quedarme aquí para siempre.

Cuando estaba a punto de quedarme dormido, pude escuchar como una mujer gritaba. Enseguida me levante, tirando a un Natsu asustado al suelo. Estaba petrificado, algo me decía que tenía que correr lejos y no voltear. Pero en contra de mi lógica decidí correr hacia el lado opuesto, hacia el rancho de donde provenían los gritos. Sus gritos me estaban aterrando, aparte de sonar sumamente desesperados y desgarradores un escalofrió subió por mi espalda. A esa persona yo la conozco lo sé; siento que la quiero demasiado, que la quiero proteger, quiero que deje de sufrir pero… ¿Quién es?

Ya estaba a unos pocos metros de llegar cuando los gritos cesaron. Comencé a entrar en pánico y corrí lo más rápido que daban mis piernas. Cuando llegue a las puertas del rancho tenía prácticamente mi corazón en la boca. Lo que había al frente mío era algo, algo, algo inhumano, nadie podía ser tan cruel… Mis ojos estaban abiertos como platos, estaba en shock. Sentía terror por no saber que podía pasar ahora, desesperación por no saber qué hacer e incluso sentía impotencia por no haber podido ayudarla.

Mire su cuerpo, estaba desfigurada; su cara era irreconocible. Podía ver sangre por donde quiere que voltease, en el suelo, las paredes, muebles e incluso en el techo. En solo esos cinco minutos que tarde en llegar, alguien hizo de su muerte una total tortura. Aun estando todo empapado en sangre, podía notar como la mano de la señora n-no tenían uñas, al parecen se las habían arrancado una por una. Una de sus piernas era solo una masa de carne, no tenía forma. La persona que le hizo esto también le abrió el abdomen y sacó sus tripas enredándolas así en su cuello, asfixiándola; su cuerpo aún tenía pequeñas convulsiones, pero definitivamente estaba muerta. En su cara no habían ojos, es más, esos mismos estaban a unos pocos centímetros de mis pies; eran de unos iris marrones. S-su cabello era de un color verde azulado, el cual ahora tenía las puntas teñidas de un rojo carmesí. También se podían ver unas cuantas cortadas por todo su rostro e inclusive uno de sus pómulos no estaba.

Comencé a retroceder lentamente, quería gritar pero no lograba emitir ningún sonido. Sentía las lagrimas caer por el rostro de mi yo más joven, mi cuerpo estaba titiritando y no podía detenerlo.

De la nada, alguien agarro mi hombro. No pude evitar pegar un salto y voltearme a ver quién era. Esa persona, la cual me había dejado la marca en mi espalda ¿Cómo lo sé sin ver su rostro? Ni yo lo sé, simplemente lo presiento. Mi cuerpo se tensó, él estaba bañado en sangre ¡Joder! Menuda mierda no poder ver su rostro. Me adentré un poco más hacia el rancho, tratando de alejarme de él, pero dicha persona comenzó a avanzar en mi dirección. Pude sentir como pisé uno de los ojos de la mujer, mi cuerpo nuevamente estaba temblando, podía sentir el olor a la sangre; sentía nauseas. Unos pocos pasos después, me tropecé con su cuerpo. Caí encima de la pobre chica, y no pude evitar gritar. Salpicado en su sangre, me levante rápidamente y me dirigí corriendo hacia el rincón de la habitación. Soy un genio, correr hacia la esquina donde no hay escapatoria, muy bien Dame-Tsuna. Pero como si fuese un milagro, había una ventana a unos metros. Tenía todas las intenciones de saltar y así poder escapar por ella, pero estaba paralizado. No podía moverme, estaba temblando y sentía las lágrimas correr por mi rostro. Estaba aterrado.

-Tsu-na-yoshi~ Ten, un recuerdo –al decirlo, me lanzo algo al pecho-.

Lo agarre con ambas manos, y lo mire. Eran unos lentes con vidrio rojo, también una pequeña bolsita que estaba manchada en sangre.

-L-L-Lal…

Volví a mirar a esa persona, no sabía qué hacer. Se estaba acercando rápidamente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro, también tenía sus ojos abiertos a más no poder. Cada vez estaba más cerca, hasta que por fin me alcanzo y colocó su mano alrededor de mi cuello, acorralándome contra la pared. Comenzó a presionar con más y más fuerza, el aire me empezaba a faltar y tenía algunas arcadas. El chico lo único que hacía era soltar pequeñas risas. Sentía que algo dentro de mí se estaba quemando, cuando sentí que me estaba por desmayar, alguien rompió la ventana y se tiró sobre él. A penas me liberé de su agarre caí al suelo tomando grandes bocanadas de aire mientras frotaba mi cuello.

A duras penas me levanté con ayuda de una repisa que estaba cerca de mí, pero como yo tengo peor suerte que hormiga el estante se vino abajo, tirando todo su contenido al suelo. Eran bebidas alcohólicas, por lo cual el vidrio se había roto y el líquido comenzó a correr por el suelo. Al ver una oportunidad, la persona que vino en mi rescate, salió del forcejeó que tenía con el asesino de Lal, me tomo de la mano y tiró un encendedor al charco de alcohol. Salimos corriendo y cuando salimos por la puerta, el chico la cerró detrás de sí para poner un pequeño y casi inservible obstáculo. El fuego se comenzó a propagar rápidamente, pero la persona que estaba encerrada dentro del rancho se estaba riendo. No paraba de reírse y de gritar que me había encontrado, que ahora no tenía donde esconderme; que me iba a volver a encontrar…

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda. Mi salvador echó a correr arrastrándome con él, apenas podía seguirle el paso ya que mis piernas temblaban y apenas me respondían. Ahora que estaba un poco más tranquilo, me di cuenta de que Natsu no estaba en ninguna parte.

-¡NATSU! ¡NAATSU!

-Tsk, no te preocupes por Nuts él está bien.

Me detuve a mirarlo unos momentos, aunque solo podía ver su espalda. Noté que teníamos casi la misma edad, él era un poco más grande que yo y llevaba puesta una fedora negra con un lazo de color naranja alrededor de ella. Su cabello era negro, y parecía estar desordenado bajo el sombrero. Ahora que lo pienso… Mire mis manos, eran tan pequeñas… Cuando todo esto sucedió habré t-tenido u-unos ocho años. El camaleón que tenía en mi cabello, camino por mi brazo hasta llegar al hombro del pelinegro. Decidí voltear para ver por última vez esa choza, pero pude notar algo que no quería que suceda. Pude ver como tiraban la puerta abajo y un una persona salía del incendio. Al notar que lo estaba mirando, ladeo un poco su cabeza y me saludo con una mano. Pegué un pequeño salto y comencé a correr yo también, para dejar de ser arrastrado.

Todavía tenía las gafas rojas y la bolsita bañada en sangre, esa cosa me daba mala espina. Pero por mera curiosidad, y algo de morbo al decir verdad, la abrí mientras aun nos encontrábamos corriendo. Cuando vi lo que tenía en su interior, la tire por los aires y no pude evitar gritar. Sus uñas, ¡Eran sus uñas! Cuando el chico estaba por voltearse a verme para ver él porque del grito. Sin embargo, antes de poder ver su rostro, todo se distorsionó y caí en la nada misma. Todo era de color negro…

. . .

OPV Chrome

Gokudera-kun y Yamamoto-kun estaban teniendo una de sus típicas peleas. Voltee a ver a Tsunayoshi-san y me lo encontré mirando con ternura hacia la nada con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos esa sonrisa se borró y sus ojos mostraron confusión. Curiosa, trate de ver que era lo que miraba, pero solo vi un pequeño gatito a la distancia.

No le di mucha importancia, pero cuando volví a centrarme en la pelea de los chicos, a los pocos minutos noté como Tsunayoshi-san estaba corriendo en dirección hacia el gato. Cuando llego a él, dicho animal se abalanzo sobre el tumbándolo al piso. Me preocupe, pero luego vi al chico sonreír, no pude evitar que se me escapara una pequeña risa de mis labios. Al percatarse de mi risa Gokudera-kun pensó que me reía de él, así que comenzó a regañarme, claro que Yamamoto-kun trataba de calmarlo; logrando así que Hayato-kun volviera a pelear con él. Cuando volví a voltear hacia el castaño, me lo encontré agarrándose de sus cabellos y echo un ovillo en el suelo. Inmediatamente corrí tras él, alertando así a todos mis amigos.

-¿¡Tsunayoshi-san!?

Estaba muy preocupada, ¿Qué le pasó? Cuando llegue a él, al parecer estaba inconsciente. El gato se trepo hasta mis hombros y se acurruco en mis hombros, él tampoco dejaba de ver a Tsuna-san, al parecer también estaba preocupado. Cuando todos los demás terminaron de llegar, Gokudera-kun preguntó enseguida si vio que le había pasado, yo solo negué con la cabeza rápidamente.

-Cuando voltee a verlo estaba en el suelo…

-¿Qué hacemos? No podemos moverlo, si cayo inconsciente por un golpe en la cabeza no es conveniente moverlo-Gokudera-kun parecía muy nervioso-.

-Iré a buscar a Giotto, Lambo acompáñame.

-Sí, Takeshi…

Al terminar de decir eso, salieron corriendo en dirección hacia la azotea. Gokudera-kun intercambio conmigo un par de miradas nerviosas que fueron interrumpidas por un pequeño grito de Tsuna-san. No sabíamos que hacer, lleguen rápido chicos…

Fin del OPV

OPV Giotto

Cuando estábamos a punto de bajar las escaleras, nos encontramos con Yamamoto y Lambo cansados, al parecer habían venido corriendo. Les pregunte qué había pasado y el único que me respondió fue Takeshi, bastó con un 'Tsuna' para que saliera corriendo en su ayuda. No escuche muy bien que le había pasado, pero algo me hizo salir corriendo lo más rápido posible para estar con él. Cuando llegamos al patio trasero, vi a Nagi corriendo hacia nuestra dirección. Tenía un gato raro en sus hombros y ella tenía también los ojos brillantes, como si estuviese a punto de llorar.

-¡G-Giotto-san! Tsuna-san, e-él está…

No termino de decir la frase cuando escuche un grito proveniente del castaño. Velozmente me acerqué a mi 'hermanito'. Estaba tirado en suelo agarrándose su cabello con mucha fuerza, parecía que se lo estaba por arrancar. Me senté a su costado y apoye su cabeza en mi regazo, saque rápidamente sus manos de su cabello y las sostuve; no opuso mucha resistencia. Estuve sentado a su lado por unos minutos en los cuales a veces o Tsuna pataleaba, o emitía pequeños gritos entre dientes. Algunas veces sinplemente temblaba o también hubo algunos momentos en los que se quedaba absolutamente quieto; como si estuviese muerto…

Todos nos lo quedamos viendo preocupados y asustados. Pasaron diez minutos y Tsuna se había quedado tranquilo, como si su pesadilla hubiese terminado. Decidí alzarlo y levarlo a la enfermería.

Solo diez minutos… Joder, parecía que había pasado una hora.

Fin del OPV

Cuando me desperté, me encontraba en una cama con sábanas blancas. Al ver cómo me rodeaban cortinas en vez de paredes, simplemente supuse que estaba en la enfermería. Me senté y me abracé a mí mismo. No pude evitar recordar el cuerpo mutilado de Lal, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda. A los pocos minutos, una de las cortinas comenzó a correrse, me tensé y dejé de abrasarme para luego pude ver la cara de preocupada de Giotto. Al verle lo único que hice fue sonreírle tranquilamente, como si no hubiese pasado nada. Nii-san comenzó a relajarse, como si mi sonrisa fuese un tranquilizante para él.

-Ne Tsuna, ¿Qué paso exactamente?

-¿Eh?

-¿Por qué te desmayaste?

-¡Ah! Eso… Pues veras, es que cuando me caí al suelo me golpee la cabeza y quede inconsciente, haha-haha. Y luego de eso tuve un par de pesadillas, bueno en realidad unos recuerdos de cuando hace unas semanas unos matones me golpeaban para sacarme mi comida.

El rubio hizo una mueca de desagrado, pero parece que se lo tragó. Bueno, aunque el suceso no era mentira.

-Pero no te preocupes Gio-nii, eso está en el pasado ya ahora te tengo a ti para ayudarme –sonreírle-.

Al decir eso, Giotto me palmeo la cabeza.

-Cambiando de tema, mira –Se dio la vuelta para agarrar algo- pareces que le caes bien.

Cuando volvió a mirarme, tenía a Nuts en sus brazos, este al verme salto de alegría y comenzó a lamerme todo mi rostro. Inmediatamente me tensé, todavía recordaba muy bien lo sucedido en mi recuerdo, pero para no preocupar a Nii-san comencé a reírme y a acariciar a Natsu.

Al parecer Natsu notó que estaba algo asustado, ya que paró de lamerme para mirarme con preocupación. Luego de eso, dio un par de vueltas en mi regazo y se acostó para dormir, estaba ronroneando. Claro que no lo deje dormir, ya que decidí pararme con la excusa de ir al baño. Salí de la enfermería y me dirigí rápidamente al baño. Cuando entre en estos, revise que no hubiese nadie en esa habitación. Al ver que estaba solo, rompí a llorar tapándome la boca para tratar de suprimir el ruido. Cuando terminó el recuerdo, logré recordar algunos fragmentos que pase con Lal. Ella era como mi madre, pero claro está que no lo era. Lal me quería como si yo fuese su hijo, me mimaba como tal, jugaba conmigo, cocinábamos juntos, incluso recordé como me regañaba. Nunca me enojaba con sus regaños, estaba feliz porque alguien corrigiera mis errores pero también me sentía mal por haberla decepcionado. También algunas veces me ayudaba a entrenar, era una maestra muy estricta.

Mis rodillas temblaron y caí al suelo. No podía dejar de llorar, era demasiado. Todavía podía sentir la sensación de estar salpicado en su sangre caliente, podía escuchar sus gritos… Respire entrecortadamente tratando de calmarme, me paré y miré mi reflejo. Estaba pésimo, tenía pequeñas bolsas bajo mis ojos, los cuales estaba rojos, y mis labios temblaban. Forme una pequeña sonrisa que fácilmente se convirtió en una mueca. Mire con desapruebo el espejo para luego estirar un poco mis cachetes y golpearlos. Luego de eso me lave la cara con agua y volví a mirarme al espejo. Ahora sí, pude formar una sonrisa. Puede que sea una sonrisa rota y falsa, pero ahí estaba, perfectamente dibujada en mi rostro

-S-solo sonríe Tsuna, solo sonríe…

-Tsk, herbívoro débil…

Al escuchar esa voz me tensé, alguien me vio entrar en pánico… Mire a través del espejo hacia la dirección de la puerta. Ahí estaba el azabache de esta mañana, mirándome con unos ojos grises serios y una cara de pocos amigos. A los pocos segundos cerró la puerta por la cual de asomaba y se fue, dejándome solo…

.

.

.

Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad es que me costó bastante escribir la escena ''gore'' que no salió como quería xd, pero buehno. Me dio algo de pena escribirlo, pero la idea me daba vueltas en la cabeza y...

Bueno, nos vemos :3

Dejen su Rw, destructivo, constructivos o ambos es bien recibido c: Gracias y un súper apapacho a Victoria Chacin618 y 72 por haber comentado en el capitulo anterior ^^/


	5. Fragmentos

Holi~ Perdón por tardar un poco, es que prácticamente estuve viviendo en las casas de mi amigas a bases de series y pororo, je. Es el efecto de las vacaciones. Aquí les dejo el capitulo, espero que les guste ^^

Agh, aquí vamos otra vez. Matemáticas, ¡¿por qué son tan complicadas?! ¿Hacía falta combinar letras, números, segundos y….? AGH. Como sea, me rindo, la ventana se ve más interesante. Bueno, aunque afuera no hacia un lindo día; pareciera que está diluviando, tendré que comprar un bote para volver a casa. Sin embargo me gusta la lluvia, me encanta caminar bajo ella y saltar en los charcos. Sé que suena un poco infantil, pero qué más da.

Me quedé hipnotizado mirando la lluvia caer, pensando en todo lo sucedió en estos días. Había pasado una semana desde que había recordado un pedazo de mi pasado, al igual de que me enteré que el azabache que me había visto entrar en pánico se llama Kyoya, Hibari Kyoya. Según dicen es un maniático de las peleas, todavía no me encontré muy seguido con él, solo intercambiamos algunas miradas. Aunque no hubiese hablado con él, no quería ni llegar a eso. Con solo su mirada hacia que me inquietara, que me sintiera nervioso, era raro.

También me presentaron a algunas personas, una de ellas, era una persona 'extrema', Sasagawa Ryohey. Tambien estaba su hermana menor, Kyoko, aunque ella va a mi curso no la había notado hasta que me la pusieron en frente, hasta me dijeron que es popular entre los chicos. Tan popular no era. No sé porque pero me incomoda estar cerca de ella, siento como que si bajo la guardia ella va a saltar arriba mío. También conocí a Haru, es una castaña em, bastante energética; es una buena amiga.

Toda esta semana me sentía observado, pero seguro que solo me estoy volviendo paranoico. Sigo teniendo dolores de cabeza cada tanto, no son tan fuertes pero son muy molestos. Ninguno de mis amigos sabe de ellos, o eso espero. No me gusta para nada ser el centro de atención, aunque en TODO el colegio ya me conocían por mi apodo, Dame-Tsuna. Me hacen muchas bromas sobre eso pero la verdad es que poco me importa, yo me rio con ellos. Pero hubo una vez en la cual me quisieron robar el almuerzo, sin embargo Gio-nii intervino con una sonrisa algo cínica en su rostro. Al parecer los chicos le tienen algo de miedo, bueno, al menos así no me van a agredir.

Comencé a sentir un cosquilleo por mi hombro, cuando decidí darme la vuelta vi al profesor hincándome con una birome mientras todos mis compañeros me miraban y se reían.

-¡Sawada! Como te estás dando el lujo de no prestar atención a mis clases, pienso yo que debes saber cómo resolver el problema del pizarrón.

Miré el pizarrón y mis ojos quedaron como platos. Comencé a contar y… 12 'x', ¡¿cómo se supone que haga eso?! ¡Esa cosa es gigante!

-N-no puedo re-resolver eso…

-Bueno, entonces tendrás que hacer como tarea las paginas 23 al 26, para mañana.

-¿¡Que!? Es demasiado…

-Bueno, entonces hasta la 28.

\- . . . " _Mejor me callo_ "

Cuando tocó el timbre, pude ver como Kyoko se levantó de su asiento y se dirigía hacia mí. Caminaba como si estuviese en una pasarela, algo me decía que tenía que salir de allí, rápido. Me deslice entre todos mis compañeros hacia la salida y luego me dirigí corriendo hacia la azotea, podía escuchar como ella me llamaba pero yo solo seguía caminando cada vez más rápido. Gio-nii me vio y me quiso detener, pero luego vio como la chica me estaba siguiendo y decidió quedarse a hablar con ella un rato por 'casualidad'. Gracias nii-san~

Cuando por fin llegue a la azotea, entré y cerré la puerta con traba detrás de mí. Por suerte había un pequeño techo para evitar mojarme. Me deslice por la puerta, no sé porque escape de ella pero bueno, ya está. Un pajarito amarillo se acercaba a mí cantando su típica canción, era Hibird el pájaro de Kyoya. Me dijeron también, que cuando vea a esta cosa esponjosita y apapachable tengo que alejarme de ese lugar, pero no puedo hacerlo, es demasiado lindo como para no querer estar con él. Ya van tres días seguidos que nos encontramos, al parecer me tomó cariño. Le sonreí y extendí mis manos, él rápidamente se acercó y se acurruco en ellas. Las acerque mis manos a mi cabello y Hibird se acostó sobre él. Aw, es tan lendo.

Joder, ¿empezamos de nuevo? Mi cabeza comenzó a dolerme, la podía sentir palpitar; lo de siempre. Le reste importancia y me dirigí hacia la lluvia, pero antes agarre a Hibird y lo envolví entre mis ropas para que no se mojara más de lo que estaba.

Caminé lentamente por ella, sentía frio, pero no me importaba enfermarme. Intenté saltar en los charcos, pero sentí una fuerte punzada en mi cabeza que me hizo caer de rodillas al suelo; mierda, eso sí que dolió. Me levante de a poco y me dirigí hacia el barandal como si nada hubiese pasado. Podía ver algunas calles inundadas en agua, parece que tendré que regresar a casa nadando. El viento de la nada comenzó a soplar más fuerte, estaba helado. Comencé a temblar y tener ligeros escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo, por lo menos la cabeza ya había parado de doler, eso era un punto a favor. Escuché el timbre, debería volver a clases, pero como estoy todo empapado mejor falto, puede que no sea la escusa perfecta pero sirve al fin y al cabo. Fui hasta la puerta de la azotea y la abrí únicamente para dejar a dentro a Hibird, no quiero que se enferme o le pase algo. Sin embargo, para darme la contra, comenzó a revolotear alrededor mío.

-¡Tsuna!, ¡Tsuna!

-Wah, sabes decir mi nombre.

¡Es taaan tierno! Le sonreí mientras lo acariciaba un poco más. Luego lo empuje un poco para se valla dentro de la institución. Esta vez me hizo caso y salió volando, al parecer hacia la sala del Comité disciplinario. Seguro que va a buscar a Kyoya. Yo en cambio, volví a salir afuera. Aaah~, Giotto me va a matar por esto.

Fui hasta el medio de la azotea, me recosté y deje que la lluvia cayera directamente en mi cara. Esto era tan relajante, pero poco a poco mis músculos se entumecían. Jeje, creo que lo mejor sería entrar… Meh. Solo me quedaré un rato más, quiero esperar hasta el proxi…

-Herbívoro, deberías estar en clases. Te morderé hasta la muerte por romper las reglas.

Me senté rápidamente, provocándome un ligero mareo, y mire a la persona que me hablaba. Hibari… Se acercó hacia mí con una tonfa en su mano, espera, ¿¡una tonfa!? ¡¿Piensa golpearme?! Me paré y él ya estaba en frente mío. Intentó pegarme con su tonfa pero la esquive por pura suerte.

-¡HIIIIIIIE! ¡Hi-hi-hibari-san!

-Wao, para ser un herbívoro débil si sabes esquivar.

-" _No sé si decir algo o quedarme callado y las cosas sucedas… Ehm, me quedare callado_ "

Hibari comenzó a tirar más golpes hacia mí, pero yo lo esquivaba por los pelos. Al parecer se divertía haciendo esto, pero también parecía algo frustrado; debe de ser porque todavía no pudo 'Morderme hasta la muerte'. Era divertido verlo frustrarse, pero no me duro mucho la diversión ya que sentí algo parecido a un martillazo en mi cabeza. No era la culpa de Hibari, eran mis típicos dolores de cabeza, pero este era más fuerte que los demás. Agarré mi cabeza con una de mis manos y seguí esquivándolo. Claro, eso hasta que me comencé a marear, comenzaba de a poco a ver doble y podía sentir como mi cabeza palpitaba. Cuando intente esquivar uno de sus ataques, caí al suelo de rodillas.

-¿Herbívoro?

Miré a Hibari, pero no había solo uno, había 5. Wao, esto es raro.

-Ja… Jajaja~ Sí que duele~

-Tsk, oye, levántate.

Intenté pararme pero sentí algo como una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo. Me hubiese estrellado contra el suelo si Hibari no me hubiese agarrado por la cintura. Escuche como lanzaba algunas maldiciones al aire y me cargaba al estilo princesa. No pude evitar sonrojarme, era muy raro. Kyoya me llevo hasta la sala del comité disciplinario, me envolvió en algunas toallas y me recostó en unos de los sofás que había ahí. Automáticamente me acurruqué. Aunque tuviera los ojos cerrados, podía sentir su mirada clavada en mí. No quería caer dormido, las últimas noches ni cerraba un ojo, siempre que me dormía tenía pequeños recuerdos borrosos. Esto era frustrante. Quise levantarme del sillón, pero sentí como alguien me volvía a empujar hacia abajo.

-Duérmete.

-Hi-hibari-san, p-pero yo…

-Duérmete.

Decidí recostarme y fingir que me quedaba dormido, al parecer se lo creyó. Hibari se sentó en su escritorio a mirar algunos papeles, tirar algunos y firmar otros. Estuvo así unos 8 minutos, hasta que se escuchó un vidrio romperse. Al parecer venia del club de baseball. Inmediatamente Kyoya se levantó y salió por, ¿por la ventana? Bueno, sabe salir con estilo.

Me levanté y deje las toallas en el respaldo de una silla. Fui corriendo hasta los casilleros, por las dudas había traído la ropa de gimnasia; sabía que no iba a resistirme a la lluvia. Me dirigí a los baños para cambiarme, cuando terminé sacudí un poco mis cabellos y fui al salón. Ahora nos tocaba italiano, perfecto es una de las pocas materias que apruebo fácilmente. Entré por la puerta de atrás del salón y me disculpé con el profesor, le dije que había que tenido que salir a hacer algunos mandados para mi madre y que me había mojado y tuve que ir a buscar la ropa de gimnasia. Aunque mi escusa era pésima, se la creyó. Mejor para mí, al parecer mentir y actuar se me da de diez, ¿cómo es que no tenemos una materia para eso?

Desde que me senté de nuevo en mi asiento solo pasaron unos pocos minutos hasta que sonó el timbre. Me levanté y salí disparado hacia el salón de nii-san. Justo cuando estaba por entrar al salón, Giotto apareció por detrás de mí y toco mis hombros.

-¡HIIIIIIIIIIIE! Mo~, Nii-san, no me asustes así –al decirlo, infle un poco mis cachetes-.

-Jajaja, ¿Vamos a casa?

-Hai~

En el camino a casa, Gio-nii me estuvo molestando con Kyoko toooodo el camino. Solo decidí ignorarlo, al parecer eso le pareció divertido. Lo único que se me hizo raro fue que no pregunto qué le pasó a mi uniforme, él es muy sobreprotector. Pero luego recordé algo…

-Gio-nii, ¿me ayudas con la tarea de matemáticas? Por favo~r

Al decirlo, junte mis manos y cerré uno de mis ojos. Giotto desordeno mis cabellos, como siempre.

-Claro, aunque te aviso que tampoco se me dan muy bien.

-¡Gracias~!

Cuando por fin llegamos, Nana nos recibió con una taza de chocolate caliente con un panquecito. Me encanta la cocina de Nana~ Toda la comida que pasa por sus manos se vuelve automáticamente deliciosa, seguro que hasta la Poison Cooking sabría mejor si… Espera, ¿Poison Cooking? ¿Qué es eso? –Suspiré- Más recuerdos sin sentido…

Al poco tiempo terminamos de comer y nos dirigimos hacia mi habitación. Como ahora tenía una pequeña mesita en el medio de mi cuarto, esparcí algunas hojas en ella. Luego de eso, nos sentamos uno al lado del otro en el suelo y abrí mi libro de matemáticas.

-Bien, ¿Qué ejercicio tienes que hacer?

-Desde la 23 hasta la 28.

-Son solo 7 puntos, terminaremos enseguida…

-T-tengo que completar las páginas.

\- . . .

-Para mañana.

-Ah… -mirar el libro-. . .

-¿Nii-san?

-Bueno, al menos no son tan difíciles. Hay que ser positivos…

-Sí, pero yo no entiendo nada.

-¿Nada?

Me sonrojé un poco y baje mí mirada, me sentía estúpido. Pude escuchar como Gio-nii suspiraba, pero cuando volví mi mirada hacia él vi cómo se ponía unos lentes y me dirigía una sonrisa. No pude evitar dar un pequeño brinco y sonrojarme aún más.

-Bien, mira el primer ejercicio. Es más fácil de resolver de lo que parece, solo tienes que… ("Lou: como yo tampoco se casi nada de matemáticas me saltearé la explicación c;")

Pasaron un par de horas, y ya casi habíamos terminado de resolver todas las actividades. Giotto explicaba muy bien, ¡era muy fácil de entender!

De la nada, se escucha una pequeña explosión en el patio de casa. Automáticamente me paré, en cambio Gio-nii suspiraba. Cuando intenté salir a ver qué pasaba, tropecé con Giotto cayendo encima de él. Estaba a solo unos centímetros de su cara, él parecía estar entre confundido y sorprendido. Lo único que pude hacer, fue sonrojarme ¡Qué vergüenza! ¿Qué hago D:? Un pequeño corte en mi mejilla me hizo salir de mi vergüenza, algo se estrelló contra la pared… Mire de dónde provino el 'ataque' y pude ver una persona apuntándome con un arma

-¡HIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!-inmediatamente me separé de Giotto y me arrastre hasta chocar contra la pared-.

-Dame-Tsuna, no es tiempo de estar ligando con Giotto.

¿Eh? ¿Me conoce? ¿Quién se supone que es?

-Mo~ Reborn, no seas tan malo con Tsuna. Y no estábamos 'ligando', solo fue un accidente. Somos como hermanos maldito indecente.

¿Reborn? Volví a mirarlo, parecía solo unos años mayor que Gio-nii y llevaba una fedora negra con una franja anaranjada, en su cara tenía una pequeña sonrisa ladeada, pelo color negro, con traje… Espera, s-se parece al chico d-de m-mis re-recuerdos. Mi cabeza comenzaba a doler de nuevo, intuitivamente me la sostuve con una mano. Era él, pero ¿qué hacía aquí? ¿Qué tiene que ver con Giotto? Por mi mente pasaban algunas imágenes de entrenamiento que al parecer tuve con él, en mi yo de los recuerdos tenía en la cabeza una especia de llamas ¿Fuego? ¿Me estaba quemando o algo por el estilo? No entiendo nada, ¿Qué está pasando? Los recuerdos no paraban de aparecer, junto con algunas frases entrecortadas; como siempre, casi nada tenía coherencia. Cerré mis ojos y traté de asimilar las cosas, sin embargo parecía ser algo imposible como siempre. Sentía como si alguien me agitara para que reaccionara, seguro que era Giotto. Solo un poco más. Las imágenes se iban juntando, uniéndose como si fueran piezas de un rompecabezas. De repente, pude recordar. Solo una parte, era un fragmento de unos de los entrenamientos que tuve con Reborn y también recordé cuando...

Abrí mis ojos y noté que si era Giotto el que me sacudía, busque con mi mirada a Reborn. Él seguía ahí parado con la sonrisa en su cara. Me acerqué a él, dejando de lado al rubio, y me detuve a solo unos centímetros de él. Miré hacia su rostro sonriendo y… Reborn salió despedido por la ventana, lo había pateado.

-¡REBORN! MENUDO HITMAN IDIOTA, ME DEBES UNA JODIDA EXPLICACIÓN.

Salté por la ventana cayendo en el patio, lo busque con la mirada pero no estaba en ninguna parte.

-Todavía te falta mucho por mejorar, Dame-Tsuna.

Miré hacia arriba, y estaba en el techo ¿Cómo subió tan rápido? Ni idea. Lo único que importaba ahora era esquivar, Reborn me estaba disparando a diestra y siniestra con una sonrisa algo cínica. Yo solo me limitaba a esquivar y no a atacar, hasta que…

-¡YA BASTA, REBORN!-Giotto había subido al techo, tenía una llama anaranjada en su cabello y también llevaba puestos unos guantes-.

-Tsk -Reborn enseguida guardó su arma- No me dejan divertirme…

-Ahora, quiero una explicación.

-Ahora no Giotto, tengo que hablar con Dame-Tsuna. Luego te explico todo.

-¿Con Tsuna? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver él con todo esto?

-Nada, es solo un conocido con el cual quiero hablar…

Al decir eso, el hitman bajo del techo y me agarró del brazo, llevándome así a rastras hasta un parque cercano. Cuando llegamos él se recostó contra un árbol, en cambio yo me senté en uno de los columpios.

-Ahora sí. Tsuna, ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?-ya no tenía esa sonrisa ladeada en su rostro, ahora estaba serio…-

-Casi nada, solo que tú eras mi maestro o algo así y me borraste mí memoria. También recuerdo como escapaba de un incendio y terminé en un callejón. Ah, también a Lal…

Al decir su nombre, se formó una pequeña mueca en su rostro.

-Bien, entonces no hay problema. Volvamos.

-¡Espera! Quiero que me digas porque me borraste la memoria, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Tú me lo pediste, era parte de tu plan.

-Yo… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué plan?

-Volvamos.

-Pero…

-No, nada de peros. Volvamos.

\- _"Todo a su tiempo, eh?" –_ Suspiré-.

Me levanté del columpio y caminamos hasta llegar a casa. Ahora solo tenía que explicarle a Gio-nii lo sucedido…

.

.

.

¿Qué les pareció? :3 Dejen su rw positivo, consejero, destructivo, todos son bien recibidos y diría respondidos si supiera como xD. Un súper abrazo a PczZitoO y Victoria Chacin618 por haber comentado en el capitulo anterior 3 No saben cómo me animan a seguir actualizando.


	6. Llamas de Última Voluntad

Yep, aquí les dejo el capitulo, espero que les guste :3

.

.

.

Luego de esa conversación con Reborn, nos dirigimos a mi casa sin decir una palabra. ¿Qué le diré a Giotto? *Suspirar* Mejor mando al hitman al frente… Hitman… Más recuerdos espontáneos, genial. Eso significa que Reborn es, ¿un asesino a sueldo? ¡¿Heeeee?! ¡¿QUE TENGO QUE VER YO CON UN ASESINO?! Respiiiira, relájate, entrar en pánico ahora no resolverá nada…

Apenas entré en casa, lo primero que vi fue a un Giotto sentado en las escaleras estando entre molesto y preocupado. Cuando me vio se acercó y me tomó por los hombros.

-Tsunayoshi, ¿Qué 'explicación' te debe Reborn?

-¡Ah! Pues, yo, veras… ¿Reborn? –voltee a ver si estaba detrás de mí, pero no había nada… Me dejo solo…- Estúpido hitman de pacotilla –murmuré-.

-Sin rodeos Tsuna-al parecer no escuchó el murmuro- " _¿Está asociado con el mundo de la mafia? Bueno, no lo creo, puede que sea enserio solo un conocido de él_ "

-Pues veras… -cargando…- No recuerdo muy bien lo que paso, por, bueno, no tengo muchos recuerdos haha. Pero él me había ayudado cuando me había metido en una pelea y pues, Reborn me llevó a un apartamento y nos quedamos juntos como unos 3 días. Pero después de la nada, desapareció… Eso es todo hahaha, solo quiero saber por qué se fue, además de que nunca le pude agradecer por eso…

Gio-nii me miraba sin inmutarse ni un poco, era como si no me hubiese escuchado y el tiempo se hubiera congelado. Unos pocos segundos más tarde desordenó mis cabellos y me dirigió una pequeña sonrisa, luego de eso, sin decir una sola palabra subió por las escaleras. Mierda… Tal vez mi historia no tenía coherencia…

 **OPV Giotto**

Mientras Tsuna hablaba, mi intuición me decía que estaba mintiendo; ya me ha avisado otras veces de sus mentiras, pero decidí dejarlas pasar. Pero supongo que tendré que hacerlo, no pensaba ocuparlo en él… Es solo por precaución, tal vez estoy dejando llevar demasiado lejos mi imaginación. Desordené sus suaves cabellos castaños y le dirigí una sonrisa para luego subir a mi habitación. Después del colegio lo haré, quiero que mis guardianes estén cerca por las dudas.

Guarde el pequeño artefacto entre los libros de mi mochila y me recosté en la cama. Si mis dudas se confirman, ¿Qué se supone que haga?. . .

 **Fin del OPV**

Sacudí mi cabeza y traté de pensar en positivo; solo me faltan 2 ejercicios para terminar lo de matemáticas. Fui hasta mi habitación y en unos pocos minutos termine de resolverlos. Alisté mis cosas para el colegio y cuando me recosté en mi cama, no tarde casi nada en quedarme dormido.

Cuando desperté mire el reloj, mierda, voy llegando ya 15 minutos tarde. Me vestí velozmente, agarré mi mochila y baje corriendo la escalera, por la cual por suerte no caí. En la cocina agarre una tostada, le di un beso en la mejilla a Nana y salí corriendo de casa en dirección al colegio. Al parecer Gio-nii salió antes, o eso me dijo mamma. Bueno no importa mucho, no habrá podido despertarme o algo por el estilo. Ah, la castaña también me dijo que esperara a nii-san a la salida del colegio ¿Hacía falta avisar? Si siempre lo hago… Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, pero simplemente le resté importancia.

Ya cuando llegué la reja del colegio estaba cerrada, sin embargo simplemente salté por encima de ella (gracias a lo que pude recuperar del entrenamiento con Reborn por los recuerdos) y luego caminé tranquilamente por los pasillos del instituto hasta llegar a mi salón. Desde el pasillo podía escuchar el desastre que hacían mis compañeros, al abrir la puerta me atacó una regla asesina voladora, pero por suerte solo me rozó. Y por 'x' causa me caí al suelo y mire hacia mis compañeros. Al parecer tenemos hora libre. Todos estaban riéndose, algunos estaban sentados sobre las mesas, otros rayando el pizarrón y la mayoría estaban gritando ya que era imposible entenderse solo hablando. El único cayado era Gokudera-san, él estaba leyendo con sus lentes puestos y su cabellera grisácea recogida con una coleta.

Me levanté, caminé directamente hacia él y me paré al frente de su banco para saludarle. El solo me dirigió una pequeña mirada, algo melancólica a mi parecer, y continúo leyendo. Ignoró completamente mi existencia luego de mirarme. Decidí hacer como si nada hubiese pasado y me senté en mi lugar, recostándome en la mesa. Desde que nos conocimos Gokudera-san era así conmigo, creo que de verdad no le caigo para nada bien hahaha. Por alguna razón me dolía que me tratase así.

Cuando miré por la ventana, un pequeño pajarito amarillo estaba revoloteando fuera de esta. Abrí la ventana y le permití pasar, automáticamente Hibird se acostó en mi cabeza. Algunos de mis compañeros me miraban asustados, eso se me hizo muy extraño. Sin embargo luego de un par de gritos más, todos se sentaron y agarraron sus libros como si estuviesen leyendo. Al poco tiempo la puerta se abrió y un azabache entró al salón emanando un aura asesina, eso logro que un escalofrío recorriera toda mi espalda. Ahora entiendo porque me miraban asustado, ellos en realidad estaban viendo al pajarito.

Hibari miro uno por uno a mis compañeros y cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, Hibird comenzó a cantar sin moverse de su lugar. El prefecto miró hacia mi dirección y su aura desapareció, haciendo así que varios suspiraban aliviados. De la nada, él ya estaba a mi lado mirándome como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo, no pude evitar tragar en seco, esta situación me estaba poniendo nervioso. Yo solo rogaba que no me 'mordiera hasta la muerte'.

-Hmp, herbívoro raro.

Eso fue todo lo que dijo, luego salió por la puerta del salón seguido por su mascota, la cual estaba cantando. ¿Raro? ¿Ahora soy un herbívoro raro? Raro es él. Bueno, al menos eso es mejor que 'débil'. Deje de pensar en eso y volví a tirarme en mi mesa, al menos esta hora libre significa que no tengo matemáticas. Sí, tengo un trauma con esa materia por si se lo preguntan.

El tiempo pasó volando, y pude escuchar el timbre del receso. Me levanté y caminé en dirección hacia el curso de Chrome, hace bastante que no hablo con ella. Antes de llegar a su salón, pude ver pasar a lo lejos una persona con una fedora negra, automáticamente corrí hacia ella. En algún momento la perdí de vista y cuando me di cuenta, dicha persona había entrado al salón del Comité Disciplinario. Erhmmm, mejor no meterme donde no me llaman.

Para cuando quise ir a ver a Nagi, el receso había terminado, ¿siempre dura tan poco? Arrastrando los pies, me dirigí de nuevo a mi salón. Pero no había nadie allí, solo se encontraba Yamamoto-kun tratando de calmar a Gokudera-san, que por alguna razón estaba lanzando libros por todas partes.

-Ma, ma, seguro que te lo imaginaste. No creo que el chiquitín haya vuelto para ayudarnos.

-¡LO SÉ, joder!-deja de lanzar los pobres libros- Se que puede ser mi imaginación, pero todo esto está avanzando muy rápido…

-¿Qué está avanzando rápido?

-Yo, Tsuna. Hahaha, los exámenes se acercan demasiado rápido. Hayato no entiende algunos temas y está nervioso.

-¿Hayato? No me llames por mi nombre estúpido fiki del baseball.

-Ma, ma, pero si es tu nombre ¿verdad?

-Bueno, sí, pero… ¡SIMPLEMETE NO LO HAGAS!

-Hahaha, bueno, suerte con eso Gokudera-san –sonreírle- " _Algo me dice que Yamamoto está mintiendo, pero bueno, las personas por algo siempre mienten._ "

-Hmp, como sea -al decirlo se sentó en su lugar con los brazos cruzados-.

-Bueno Tsuna, hablamos en el receso todos están por venir seguramente.

-Hai~

Mágicamente cuando los tres estuvimos sentados empezaron a llegar los demás. Luego de un rato entró en profesor de biología, el cual hablo un rato, tomó asistencia y luego hizo unas señas con las manos. Al hacerlas, entró una persona que simplemente…

-Chaos-con una sonrisa ladeada-soy Reborn, estudiante de intercambio.

Se podían escuchar como la mayoría de las chicas suspiraban, murmuraban o reían en susurros. Automáticamente me paré de un salto acompañado por el peli-plateado ¿Gokudera conoce a Reborn? Bueno, esas dudas para después por ahora…

-¡REBORN-SAN!-en todo momento, Hayato dirigía pequeñas miradas hacia Yamamoto y a mí- ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? Yo…

-Luego te lo explico. Ahora, ¿me puedo sentar ya?

-Luego de algunas preguntas, si alguien tiene alguna…

-Tsk –el hitman ignoró completamente al profesor y se sentó al lado izquierdo de Hayato-.

El profesor solo se quedó con las palabras en la boca y se dirigió hacia el pizarrón como si nada para poder finalmente comenzar las clases, al parecer estaba acostumbrado a esto. Me fui sentando lentamente de nuevo en mi asiento y me quede mirando a Reborn, en cambio Gokudera-san dijo algunas incoherencias y salió del salón. El profesor ignoró rotundamente todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor mientras explicaba un tema al cual casi nadie prestaba atención. Reborn me miró de reojo y una sonrisa cínica se formó en su rostro, tengo una mala sensación, una muuuy mala sensación.

Cuando sonó el timbre para el último receso, el pelinegro agarró de mi brazo y me arrastró en dirección al patio trasero. Cuando llegamos me recosté en la pared, en cambio él reviso el lugar para verificar que no hubiese nadie y que ningún chismoso nos hubiera seguido. Al estar seguro de eso se acercó hacia mí.

-Dame-Tsuna, no te quedes a esperar a Giotto después de clases.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Nana me dijo que lo esperara y así lo haré.

-Tsk, ahora no hay tiempo de estúpidas charlas entre hermanos. Debemos entrenar, prepárate por las dudas.

-¿Entrenarme para qué?

-Cuando suceda lo verás.

-Pero… Como sea, en mis recuerdos tenía en mi cabeza una especie de llama ¿Qué era eso?

-Es la llama de última voluntad, eso no importa ahora luego te enseñare de nuevo la parte teórica o haré que te la acuerdes al estilo Vongola –sonríe cínicamente-.

-Ya… " _En serio, ¿qué es Vongola? ¿Un tipo de almeja?"_ Pero igual, hoy esperaré a Gio-nii

Velozmente Reborn 'apoyó' una de sus manos bruscamente contra la pared cerca de mí, causando que saltara por el susto. Cuando lo miré tenía sus ojos escondidos tras su fedora y se podía notar una pequeña sonrisa ladeada, seguro que era por mi reacción de hace un rato.

-Tsuna, elije. Entrenas conmigo después de clases, o esperas a Giotto y te haré entrenar hasta que no tengas más aliento, tus piernas no te respondas, que tus brazos queden prácticamente hechos añicos y que llegues al punto de rogarme agua.

Todo lo dicho había sido con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro, por lo cual no sentía ni un atisbo de mentira en sus palabras, por lo cual me hizo sentir aún más nervioso y que mis ganas de correr aumentaran. Claro, a eso sumando a que me estaba apuntando con un arma.

-¡Hiiiiii! ¡Entrenaré, entrenaré!

Contento con la respuesta, Reborn se alejó de mí y se fue como si nada. Me alejé de la pared y lo seguí con la mirada hasta que no lo pude ver más. Al asegurarme que no se encontraba cerca, me agarré de mis cabellos y en un pobre intento de correr en círculos me golpeé contra la pared. Escuche el timbre, tenía que regresar a clases… Cerré mis ojos y sacudí mi cabeza tratando de olvidar lo ocurrido, sobe mi cabeza por el golpe y me dirigí a mi salón de clases. De nuevo, al parecer estábamos en hora libre; ¡¿en serio tuve que venir al colegio solo por un módulo de clases?! Entre al salón a buscar mis cosas, ya que nos dejaban salir antes, pero… No estaban.

Busqué a al hitman con la mirada, y lo encontré recostado en la puerta del salón con mi mochila sobre su hombro. Me acerque a él y mi lanzó mis cosas, las cuales atrapé sin problemas y luego de eso salimos caminando del instituto hacia… Bueno, ni idea a dónde íbamos, yo solo lo seguía. En todo el camino ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra, yo solo intentaba estar lo más lejos posible de él. Era solo prevención, no quiero tener otra arma apuntándome, aunque creo que con él al lado va a ser algo imposible.

Estuvimos caminando unos pocos minutos, hasta llegar a un pequeño prado rodeado por un bosque casi a las afuera de Namimori. Apenas caminamos unos pocos metros dentro esta y Reborn detuvo sus pasos de manera repentina, haciendo que me choqué contra su espalda. Me alejé unos pasos de él algo atontado y luego él se dio la vuelta, seguía teniendo esa sonrisa que me hacía creer que nada bueno puede salir de esto…

 **OPV Giotto**

Bien, solo queda este último módulo y ya podre ir a hablar con Tsuna. A la salida solo llevaré conmigo a G, creo que si llevo a todos mis guardianes lo voy a asustar. Decidí mirar por la ventana de mi salón y casi salto de mi asiento por lo que vi. ¡Reborn y a Tsuna estaban saliendo del colegio! ¿Cómo si todavía hay clases? Si es que mi hermanito se escapó… Como estaba en clases, como DEBERÍA ser, le tiré a G un borrador para que me prestara atención y enseguida volteó hacia mi dirección algo extrañado. Agarré mis cosas y le señalé la puerta disimuladamente, teníamos que aprovechar ahora que el maestro estaba escribiendo algo en el pizarrón. Al parecer me entendió, ya que agarró sus cosas y se escabulló junto a mí hacia la puerta. Como los dos nos sentábamos en la fila de atrás, casi nadie nos vio salir y el que lo hizo solo le restó importancia, no era la primera y última vez que lo hacíamos.

Cuando salimos del salón fuimos corriendo hasta fuera del instituto, donde le explique lo ocurrido. Enseguida ocultamos totalmente nuestra presencia junto a nuestras llamas y caminamos a paso rápido en la dirección por las cual los vi irse. Cuando los alcanzamos, estaban adentrándose a un bosque para luego llegar a un pequeño prado. Nosotros nos detuvimos detrás de unos arbustos, a una distancia prudente para poder escuchar lo que decían sin correr en riesgo que nos descubran. Al poco tiempo ellos comenzaron a hablar, yo decidí sacar el artefacto de mi mochila por si se presentaba una oportunidad para ocuparlo…

 **Fin del OPV**

-Ahora sí, ¿alguna pregunta antes de empezar esto?

-E-eh, ah sí… ¿Qué es Vongola?

\- Es una de las familias más importantes de la mafia italiana y, a su vez, del mundo. También la Familia Vongola tiene su propio escuadrón de asesinos élite, los Varia.

-¡¿M-MA-MAFIA?! P-porque y-yo… ¡¿EH?!

-Eso para después, ¿Algo más?

-¡PERO!, pero… - al ver como escondía lentamente su mirada bajo su fedora, suspiré derrotado- Agh, bueno, ¿Qué son las llamas de la última voluntad?

-Tsk, te dije que eso te lo haré recordar más tarde. Pero bueno, la Llama de la Última Voluntad es considerada el símbolo del mundo de la mafia y se la puede ocupar para abrir las cajas armas o aumentar el poder de algún ataque. Hay distintos tipos de Llamas de la Última Voluntad del Cielo las cuales son la del Cielo, Tormenta, Lluvia, Rayo, Sol, Nube y Niebla; cada cual con un respectivo color. Y no más preguntas Dame-Tsuna, ya que lo dijiste ahora trata de expulsar tus llamas.

-¿E-expulsar? ¿Cómo la que tenía Gio-nii en su cabeza?

-Sí, solo concéntrate " _Si es que recuerda algo de mis entrenamientos, lo va a lograr. Si no, voy a tener que recurrir a León"._

Cerré mis ojos y traté de visualizar una llama en mi cabeza. Y traté, y traté, y traté pero… Cuando estaba a punto de darme por vencido, escuche el sonido de un disparó. Abrí mis ojos alarmado y vi como Reborn sostenía una pistola apuntándola a unos arbustos cerca de donde estábamos.

-Chaos, ¿Nunca te enseñaron que no sebe escuchar conversaciones ajenas, Giotto?

Al escuchar su nombre, automáticamente me di la vuelta y miré hacia el lugar donde el de patillas había disparado. G estaba recostado en un árbol y a su lado esta Giotto apuntándome con, con, con… ¿¡CON UN ARMA!? ¡HIIIIIIE! ¿¡Por qué Gio-nii me está apuntando a mí!?

-Reborn, ¿ahora si me vas a explicar que tienes que ver con Tsunayoshi? Sin mentiras.

Entonces si se dio cuenta de que estaba mintiendo…

-No tengo porque explicarte nada, que yo sepa él ya te lo explicó –esa sonrisa me estaba poniendo de los nervios ahora- Ahora, baja esa arma o te obligaré a hacerlo.

-G, te lo encargo.

-Como quieras-G avanzó hasta colocarse enfrente de Reborn-.

Ahora que me relajé un poco al tener al hitman defendiendome, G tenía puesto en su brazo una especia de arco con una flecha que tenía la punta bañada en una llama de color rojo; ¿Una llama de, em, tormenta? Supongo. Volví a mirar a Nii-san, el seguía apuntándome y su rostro estaba serio. Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto. El peli-rojo comenzó a atacar a Reborn, pero no pude enfocarme mucho en su pelea ya que el sonido de un disparo me hizo entrar en pánico. Ya que Giotto había aprovechado el descuido del hitman para disparar, hacia mi dirección…

.

.

.

¿Qué les pareció? Dejen su Rw, destructivo, creativo, de cualquier cosa es bien recibido c:

Pues, aca abajo trataré de responder sus Rw desde ahora :3

 **V** **ictoria Chacin618:** Holwis c: Primero que nada, gracias por seguir mis historias ^^/ Me hacen tan, tan, tan ajlksdasdasd que te gusten :3 Espero ahora poder responder a tus dudas je.

 **PczZitoO** **:** Holis~ Pues, en un principio la historia si es yaoi, pero en esta pagina decidí sacarlo porque a mi no es que me encante tampoco xd Solo lo escribi porque… No se, ¿curiosidad, tal vez? Es mi primer fanfic, solo que ahora lo estoy resubiendo sacando las partes con shaoi c: Asi que no te preocupes, no leeras yaoi en esta serie xd Ah, y gracias a ti por leerlo y comentar ^^

 **Darkmoon:** ¡Hola! Pues, gracias por dejar el Rw :3 Y la serie la tengo completita hasta el capitulo 10, asi que podría actualizar más de seguido pero… No :D Una vez por semana, perdón pero así va mi calendario xd Me alegra que te guste mi serie :3

Bueno, esos son los del capítulo anterior. Nos leemos en la proxima~


	7. Anillo Vongola

Holi~ Aquí les dejo con el próximo capítulo :3 Perdón por la pequeña tardanza, es que tuve una semana de puras salidas; estuve en mi casa solamente para descansar un poco, mis padres parecían que querían arrastrarme por toda la cuidad q.q Bueno, dejando de lado eso xd espero que les guste :3

.

.

.

G encaró a Reborn, tenía puesto en su brazo una especie de arco con una flecha que tenía la punta bañada en una llama de color rojo; Una llama de, em, ¿tormenta? Miré a Nii-san, el seguía apuntándome y su rostro estaba serio. Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto. El peli-rojo comenzó a atacar a Reborn, pero no pude enfocarme mucho en su pelea ya que el sonido de un disparo me hizo entrar en pánico. Giotto había disparado, hacia mi dirección…

Cerré los ojos y sentí una descarga eléctrica en mi abdomen, mis piernas me fallaron y caí al suelo. Intenté ver a mí alrededor pero mi vista se estaba nublando, sin embargo aún podía escuchar algunas maldiciones y disparos. El pánico que antes sentía se convirtió en tranquilidad, una sensación reconfortante recorrió mi cuerpo. Estaba algo asustado, me acababan de disparar ¿no se supone que debería doler? Intenté abrir los ojos, pero realmente espera que no pudiera hacerlo, pero para mi sorpresa lo logré. G estaba inconsciente en el suelo y Reborn estaba apuntando a Giotto con su arma. En lugar de estar alarmado por tener un arma dispuesta a volarte los sesos, Nii-san estaba mirándome entre sorprendido y feliz. ¿Qué? ¿Ahora está feliz que no haya muerto cuando me disparó? No sabía se estar furioso o triste, ¡Giotto me había disparado! Está bien, no somos familia de sangre pero para mí él es mi hermano mayor, me sentía traicionado. Me paré tranquilamente, me sentía ligero y la 'herida' no dolía para nada.

-Lo lograste Dame-Tsuna, pero en mal momento...

-¿He? "¿ _Lo logré? ¿Qué cosa? Espera, ¿mi voz es más grave? ¡No entiendo nada!"_

-Tenía razón… -murmuró- debería llamar al noveno o tal vez…

-Espera, Giotto ¿Qué logre? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quién es el noveno?-agarré los costados de mi remera y la jaloneé un poco- ¡¿P-Por qué me disparaste?!

-Solo era para comprobar algo pero… Reborn, ¿Por qué nunca se lo comunicaste a Timoteo? –me ignoró completamente. . .-

-¿Por qué debería?

-¡Reborn! Llevan buscando al décimo desde hace años, y tu sabiendo su nombre y apariencia nunca quisiste colaborar con su búsqueda. Siempre me pregunte porque tu…

-No es de tu incumbencia. ¿Se lo dirás?

-No lo sé… Por algo nunca dijiste nada, o eso pienso; pero, ¿Por qué?

-Mm, no lo sé –al decirlo sonrió de lado-.

-Es por los padres de Tsuna, no confías en el noveno ¿Verdad?

Mi cabeza da vueltas… Espera, ¿Décimo? ¿Mis padres? ¿Qué les pasó a ellos? ¿Por qué Reborn no confiaría en el noveno? *Suspirar* Odio no poder recordar nada, detesto estos molestos dolores de cabeza, ¡¿Por qué tuve que idear un supuesto plan tan estúpido?!

-Tsk, no es de tu incumbencia. Le bala especial con la cual le disparaste f….

Deje de escuchar lo que decían, me sentía mareado y mis piernas fallaban un poco. Por lo cual me di la vuelta y corrí hacia casa. Escuché un par de gritos de Giotto, pero no me intento detener, supongo que el hitman se lo impidió. Corrí lo más rápido que daban mis piernas, sin embargo pude sentir como la gente me miraba raro, como si tuviese una segunda cabeza o algo por el estilo. Apenas llegue a mi casa subí las escaleras tratando de no caerme, y me encerré en mi cuarto. Cuando pasé por el frente del espejo pude ver que en mi cabeza había una especie de llama anaranjada casi traslucida; con razón las personas me miraban como si fuese un fenómeno. La quise tocar para ver si quemaba, pero no pasó nada. Creo que esta debe ser la llama de la última voluntad que debía sacar en el entrenamiento con Reborn. Estuve mirándola fijamente unos momentos, era algo increíble. Según en reloj, eran las siete de la tarde, ¿Tanto tiempo estuvimos ahí? Cerré mis ojos y me tiré en mi cama, donde quedé dormido casi al instante.

Soñé que me encontraba encerrado en la nada misma, todo estaba escuro. Por alguna razón prefería mil veces más los sueños con fragmentos de mis recuerdos. Esta oscuridad era inquietante, sentía como si algo se estuviese preparando para atacarme… Cuando por fin me desperté de ese jodido espacio negro, parecía que habían pasado infinitas horas; y tenía algo de razón, ya eran las 8 de la mañana, voy llegando tarde al colegio…

Me dirigí al espejo perezosamente, la llama anaranjada había desaparecido y mi cuerpo se sentía un poco pesado. Decidí darme una ducha rápida para luego ir al colegio aunque no me sintiera del todo bien. Sinceramente quería faltar, pero si no hacia iba a comenzar a pensar y eso era lo que menos necesitaba ahora mismo; quería dejar de pensar en mis estúpidos recuerdos que no querían volver. Cuando me estaba cambiando no pude evitar mirar la quemadura en mi espalda, sacudí mi cabeza y continúe con lo que hacía. Ya con el uniforme puesto, agarre mis cosas y salí de la casa en dirección al colegio; al parecer Nana no estaba en casa…

Las clases pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Reborn y Giotto habían faltado al colegio, Hibari me regaño y golpeó con una tonfa en la cara por haber llegado tarde y… Eso es todo, nada que destacar. Al finalizar las clases me dirigí con Chorme hacia su casa, dijo algo de que necesitaba un poco de ayuda para limpiar y también menciono muchos 'Mukuro-sama's. Éramos solo ella y yo, los demás tenían actividades de los clubes o no querían hacer tareas tediosas. Ella dijo que su casa quedaba, no, que su casa es en Kokuyo Land; creo que recuerdo vagamente algo de ese lugar… Meh, que importa. Cuando por fin llegamos, me encontré con que su casa era un abandonado parque de diversiones. Preferí no opinar nada y entrar allí para poder ayudarla; quería terminar lo antes posible, ese lugar de noche debe dar miedo.

Chrome me guio hasta un gran salón que estaba en el segundo piso. Al entrar pude ver porque estaba pidiendo ayuda, sí que necesitaba ayuda para limpiar. El lugar estaba lleno de polvo y hojas, ya que al parecer dejaron las ventanas abiertas durante mucho tiempo. También había un sofá el cual estaba usurpado por un gato. Ella me dijo que esta era el último salón que faltaba limpiar, y que tenía que hacerlo rápido ya que su hermano llegaba al anochecer.

Lo primero que hice fue tratar de agarrar al gato, no fue tan fácil como pensaba. Peleó con garras y mordiscos por defender su lugar, sin embargo logré sacarlo. Con el gato en las manos, tratando de sacarme los ojos por tocarlo, comencé a correr hacia la salida. Lo saqué hacia afuera rápidamente y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Cuando volví arriba, Chrome me esperaba con un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios. Me dio algo de ternura y vergüenza que se preocupe tanto por mí. Al terminar de desinfectar las pequeñas heridas, nos dispusimos a limpiar. Yo me encargaba de sacar algunas pocas telarañas que estaban en los rincones del cuarto, sacudir los pocos muebles que había y de barrer las hojas. En cambio Chrome baldeaba el piso y cocinaba algo para comer, ya que el hambre podía con nosotros.

Tardamos como mínimo 6 horas en dejar todo, em, si, ''limpio'', ''impecable'', claro que entre tanta limpieza no pudimos evitar tener esos arranques infantiles de tirarnos las hojas como si fuesen bolas de nieve o algo por el estilo. Como resultado terminamos los dos polvorientos, pero valió la pena. Mientras la peli-morada se iba a dar una ducha, yo me tuve que quedar a cargo de controlar la comida; no tenía ni la más pálida idea de que hacer. Por suerte Chrome apareció en menos de 10 minutos y salvó a la cocina de ser incendiada.

Afuera estaba oscureciendo y decidí irme a mi casa. Cuando salí afuera, pues, tenía razón, este lugar si que daba miedo de noche. Me despedí de mi amiga y salí corriendo hacia mi casa, no paré ni para tomar aire. Esos lugares me aterran, y más de noche… Para llegar a mi casa, tenía que pasar por la plaza en la que hablamos Reborn y yo hace varios días. Me detuve a mirarla, había dos personas hablando a lo lejos. No las podía identificar, prácticamente las veía como sombras. Decidí seguir caminando y no meterme donde no me llaman. Pero como siempre la suerte esta de mi lado, una de esas personas se dirigía hacia mí. No me detuve a tratar de ver quién era, solo fingí demencia y caminé como si nada en dirección a casa.

Entré a casa y cerré rápidamente la puerta detrás de mí, apenas lo hice se escuchó un golpe; se había estrellado contra la puerta… Estaba algo asustado, pero ese golpe logró que se me escapase una risa, mira que para chocarte con una puerta. Saludé a Nana y subí las escaleras para poder encerrarme en mi cuarto y relajarme un rato. Me duché y me tire en mi cama para dormir un poco, ayudar a Chrome sí que fue agotador~. Apenas pasaron unos pocos minutos, mamma me llamó para cenar *suspirar* la verdad es que no tenía ni ganas de levantarme, pero lo hice de igual manera ya que tenía hambre. No me importa haber comido hace solo 1 hora, yo tenía hambre.

Cuando nos sentamos en la mesa mamma solo puso 2 platos con comida, es decir que Nii-san no va a venir a comer. Cuando pregunte porque Giotto-nii no estaba, me dijo que estaba en Italia junto a 'Reborn-chan' (pfff, Reborn _-chan_ ) …¡¿Italia?! Nana se ve tan tranquila… Espera, ¿Giotto se fue a ver al noveno?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Y por qué fue Reborn'-chan' también?, ¿Mamma sabe lo de la mafia? No lo creo, pero... Ahora que lo recuerdo Giotto había dicho algo del 'decimo', ¿está perdido? ¿Reborn le conoce? O eso es lo que entendí; espera, si Reborn lo conoce ¿cómo es que nunca lo encontraron? Agh, no importa, nada de esto me incumbe que busquen ellos solitos al Decimo, que hablen con el Noveno y que viajen a Italia cuando quieran; no-me-importa.

Luego de terminar de comer y ayudar a mamma con los platos, subí a mi habitación. Me cambié por una ropa más ligera para por fin recostarme y dormir. Claro que, como siempre, algo impidió mis hermosas horas de sueño. Ese 'algo' era Nuts, al parecer había entrado por la ventana que deje abierta y se había recostado en mi pecho. Me senté perezosamente y lo puse en mi regazo, a lo cual Natsu comenzó a ronronear. Unos pocos segundos después saltó de mi regazo y aterrizó en el marco de la ventana como si nada. Me miró durante un tiempo y se acercó de nuevo hacia mí, solo para jalar de mis ropas; al parecer quería que vaya con él.

-¡Gao~!

-Ya, ya, Nuts. Espera que me cambie al menos…

Al decir eso, saltó por la ventana. Agarré lo primero que tuve a mi vista, una sudadera blanca que tenía un número 27 anaranjado dibujado en uno de los costados; en los pies simplemente me puse unas zapatillas gastadas que ocupaba para a prácticamente a todas partes ¡Son tan cómodas! Luego de unos 2 minutos, salté por la ventana que daba hacia el patio trasero de mí casa y me encontré con Natsu revolcándose por la hierba como si fuese un perro. Al verme, caminó alrededor mío un par de veces y luego saltó el tapial que teníamos; sin muchos problemas lo salté yo también y me dispuse a seguirlo. Gracias a los fragmentos que recupere de mis recuerdos de los entrenamientos que tuve con Reborn, recordaba las cosas básicas. Podía esquivar, correr sin caerme tanto, tirar algo y dar en el objetivo, etcétera y etcétera.

Me di cuenta donde me estaba dirigiendo, era el bosque de ayer. Tal vez quería mostrarme algo o tal vez solo quería molestarme. Cuando por fin llegamos al pequeño prado Nuts se dio la vuelta para quedarse mirándome, fijamente. Aunque sea un animal, podía notar como su cara pasaba de ser una despreocupada y divertida, a una seria y algo nerviosa. Sus ojos se afilaron y se puso en posición para atacarme… ¿Qué? ¿Natsu va a pelear contra mí? Esto no tiene lógica, él no me haría daño y yo…

Antes de hacer algo, noté que Nuts había dejado un anillo en el suelo. Lo alcé y noté que no era del todo UN anillo, era la mitad de uno y tenía la palabra 'Vongola' grabada. Intercambie varias veces mi mirada entre gato y el anillo, hasta que decidí ponérmelo. Cuando me lo puse, unas llamas anaranjadas salieron de él. Abrí mis ojos como platos, prestando mucha atención a lo que sucedía. Estas iban creciendo en tamaño y cada vez brillaban más, pero luego de unos segundos las llamas desaparecieron. Mire a Natsu y el seguía sin moverse de su lugar, era como si estuviese esperando a que yo me moviese primero. Traté de hacer aparecer mi llama de la última voluntad, y… Lo logré, sin ningún problema

Nuts automáticamente se subió a mi hombro, sobresaltándome en el proceso. Pero en lugar de intentar hacerme daño, saltó hacia mi cabello y se acurrucó en él. Al parecer solo quería que lograse avanzar con el 'entrenamiento de Reborn' *suspirar* espero que no se hallan aliado para obligarme a participar de esos entrenamientos espartanos… Espera, ¿No tengo de nuevo la llama en la cabeza? Mire como pude hacia arriba, y pude ver que… Sí… ¡UWAAAAAAAH! ¿¡COMO SE SUPUNE QUE SE APAGA ESTO?!

 **OPV em, Yo? xd**

 **OPV Lou**

Mientras nuestro tierno castaño estaba tratando de apagar sus llamas del cielo rodando inútilmente por la tierra, en Italia el Noveno había lanzado la mitad de su anillo Vongola al suelo aun estando en plena reunión con Reborn y Giotto… El rubio lo miraba sorprendido, mientras Timoteo acariciaba la zona donde antes tenía puesto el anillo. Reborn observaba todo con su típica sonrisa ladeada.

Rebobinemos unos minutos antes. El Hitman estaba recostado contra la puerta de la oficina del Noveno, hacía ya varias horas que Giotto le había dicho al jefe sobre Tsuna. Cuando se lo dijo, Timoteo no reaccionó como un viejo amigo de los padres del castaño. Había saltado de su asiento y mandó a dos de los ex-arcobalenos a buscarlo. Su cara demostraba, en parte felicidad, pero también había algo de nervios combinados con ¿Odio? ¿Resentimiento? No sabría decirlo bien… El jefe mafioso también pregunto muchas otras cosas, como por ejemplo, desde cuándo lo sabían, las habilidades de pelea de Tsunayoshi, si ya podía sacar la llama de la última voluntad sin ayuda de las balas especiales, etcétera y etcétera. Pero nunca pregunto si él se encontraba bien, o el por qué él había escapado.

Giotto por su parte solo le conto sobre como obligó a Tsuna a sacar sus llamas, disparándole con una bala especial. Luego de un par de palabras más, de la nada la mitad del anillo del Noveno comenzó a emitir unas poderosas llamas anaranjadas de lo más puras, las cuales no eran las típicas de él. Estas comenzaron a irritar su piel y no tuvo otra opción más que sacarse el anillo y tirarlo lejos…

El anillo había rechazado al jefe mafioso.

.

.

.

Tan, tan, TA-A-A-AN (¿

Okno xd ¿Qué les pareció? Dejen su Rw con su opinión, cualquiera es bien recibido y respondido :3

Zona de respuestas (¿

Victoria Chacin618: Jeje sip, esa era la idea. Siempre me lo hacen cuando leo una historia, así que me desquité con la mia xD Wiii, me súper alegra que te guste mi historia :3 Espero volver a leerte, nos leemos~

OtakuKoiShounen: Gracias por leer y dejar Rw :3! Seguiré y espero mejorar sweety~


	8. Vongola

Holis~ Pues, les dejo el capitulo por adelantado esta vez ya que el capitulo anterior tardé unos días más de lo esperado en publicar u.u Cada vez que tarde en actualizar unos días subiré el próximo capítulo más temprano de lo normal; en cambio si tardo una semana en actualizar, haré un extra con algunas propuestas que ustedes me dejen en los comentarios. Si quieren **dejar sus ideas** en este capítulo, déjenlas, ya que las voy a anotar en mi libretita en orden de llegada c:

Bueno, sin más, espero que les guste :3

.

.

.

Giotto había reportado su encuentro con Tsuna al Noveno, el cual mandó dos de los ex-arcobalenos a buscarlo. Pero no paso mucho tiempo cuando la mitad del anillo del Noveno comenzó a emitir unas poderosas llamas anaranjadas, las cuales no eran las normales de él. Estas comenzaron a irritar su piel y tuvo otra opción más que sacarse el anillo y tirarlo lejos si no quería perder su dedo… Las tres personas presentes en esa habitación miraban el anillo sorprendidos, esto no debería haber pasado. El anillo había rechazado al jefe mafioso.

Timoteo se acercó y miró aséptico al anillo. Aún con un pequeño rastro de duda, lo levanto y lo guardo en una caja que estaba en uno de los cajones de su escritorio. La cual luego depositó con delicadeza devuelta en la cajonera y dirigió su mirada hacia Reborn, el cual lo miraba con su típica sonrisa sarcástica. Giotto decidió no decir nada y a alejarse lentamente de esa oficina, lo sabía y lo temía, esto podía arder más que troya

-Reborn, ¿Qué hiciste con la mitad de mi anillo?, ¿No que lo ibas a dejar en un lugar donde Byakuran no tuviese la oportunidad de obtenerlo?

-Yo dije que iba a dejar el anillo en manos seguras Nono, y así lo hice. " _Bueno, patas seguras. Más le vale a ese gato hacer bien su trabajo."_

-Tsk. Como sea, el anillo ya ha elegido a mi sucesor y quiero conocerlo. Reborn, llévame a donde está Tsunayoshi.

-¿Y quién dijo que era él?

-¿Me estas tratando de tomar el pelo, menudo hitman de pacotilla?

-Hmp. Como quieras, igual pensábamos irnos en unos minutos. El avión ya nos está esperando.

Ambos invitados se despidieron y salieron de esa habitación dejando solo al ex-jefe mafioso para así poder dirigirse hacia el avión privado de Vongola. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, aunque el rubio tenía un enjambre de preguntas sobre su hermanito postizo y quería las respuestas.

 **Volvemos a la narración normal xd**

 **OPV Tsuna**

-¡Nuts! ¿De dónde sacaste el anillo? ¿Te lo dio Reborn verdad? –Al ver como una especie de sonrisa se formó en su rostro suspiré- ¿Y ahora como se supone que apago mi llama? ;u;

-Gao~

Claro, y yo aquí, con una llama extraña en mi cabeza y esperando que un gato me dé respuestas. Mi lógica es perfecta. Como sea, ¿Y que se supone que haga ahora? Si voy a casa con esta cosa en mi frente Nana se va a asustar ¿Me tengo que quedar acá como estúpido hasta que pase el efecto?... 'Amo' mi suerte, joder. Bueno, aunque podría entrar por la ventana, es de noche y no creo que nadie me vea. Aparte ya está comenzando a hacer más frio y quiero acostarme en mi cama para hacerme bolita con las frazadas. Froté mis manos y comencé a caminar hacia casa. Para mi sorpresa no pasó nada, llegue sin problemas; al parecer no tengo TANTA mala suerte. Sin embargo, cuando intenté saltar de mis manos salieron unas llamas que me elevaron abruptamente. Natsu estaba maullando en uno de los árboles que estaban cerca de mí; estaba volando, VOLANDO. Al principio me había asustado pero luego me emocione, osea, puedo volar. A pesar de no recordar cómo utilizar mis llamas, pude arreglármelas para avanzar en una dirección sin chocarme, tanto, contra cualquier objeto que se me cruzara.

Rápidamente me alejé de mi casa y comencé a ascender, el aire frio chocaba contra mi cuerpo pero decidí ignóralo. Esto era genial, me sentía libre. Por unos momentos había olvidado todos mis problemas y todo lo que me rodeaba, era como estar en una burbuja donde todo lo que importase ahora era avanzar. Estaba tan arriba que sentía que si me acercaba un poco más podría tocar la luna, ugh eso sonó cursi, y los edificios se veían tan pequeños… Pero como siempre algo malo me tiene que pasar, de la nada sentía como mis energías se agotaban rápidamente, cada vez estaba más cansado y sentía mi cuerpo pesado; supongo que es porque ya no estoy acostumbrado totalmente a ocupar mis llamas. Descendí lo más despacio que pude, sinónimo de estrellarme contra el suelo, desde donde estaba. Me paré y sacudí mis rodillas un poco, al mirar a mí alrededor noté que estaba en las afuera de Namimori; a unos 20 km de casa, o eso me decía mi intuición. Mis llamas se habían apagado por hoy, no importase lo que hiciera estas no volvían. Junté todas mis fuerzas y comencé a correr, no vale la pena quejarse, esto fue mi culpa.

Prácticamente con la lengua afuera y rogando mentalmente por una gota de agua miré mi reloj, eran las 4 de la mañana… Estuve corriendo como idiota por 5 horas, pero ya casi llego, solo un poco más. Pasaron minutos y minutos, pero por fin llegué. Pase por encima del tapial de mí casa y salté hacia la ventana para poder entrar a mi pieza. Apenas entre me desplomé en mi cama, tenía sed, pero el cansancio era mayor. Mis piernas comenzaron a sentirse pesadas y un ligero hormigueo comenzó a recorrerlas. Decidí cerrar los ojos por unos momentos, pero al pasar de unos segundos, caí dormido. Pero no me duro mucho la felicidad, ya que una dichosa cancioncita arruino mis horas de sueño. Con toda lo furia y odio del mundo agarré mi teléfono y contesté la llamada, según leí antes de contestar, era Chrome. Suerte que leí antes de atender, ya estaba preparando un lindo repertorio de palabras 'amables'.

-Tsuna-san, etto, quería saber si querías venir a Kokuyo Land. Mukuro-sama dice que quisiera conocerte…

-¿Eh? –tenía la garganta seca, definitivamente tengo que ir a por agua- ¿Ahora? Espera, ¿Qué hora es?

-Son las 9 am y no, ven cuando quieras.

-Aah, sí, sí, está bien. Iré más tarde... Como sea, nos vemos más tarde Chrome-chan –cortar-. Aaagh~ Tengo sueño~

-¿Tsu-kun? –Golpean la puerta de mi pieza- ¿Estas despierto?

-Hai~, okaasan.

-Bien, entonces saldremos a comprarte algo de ropa. No puedes tener solo la ropa vieja de Giotto. Nos vamos en 10 minutos, estate listo~

-Haaai~

Me levante de mi cama perezosamente y me dirigí al baño prácticamente arrastrándome para poder lavarme la cara, a ver si así se me va el sueño. Seguía sintiendo el cuerpo pesado y tenía ojeras, igualmente no le di mucha importancia y baje para encontrarme con Nana. La saludé con un beso en la mejilla y tomé un pan para comer en el camino, no tenía mucha hambre. Pero eso sí, tomé mucha agua antes de salir.

Caminamos con Nana hacia el centro comercial de Namimori y nos detuvimos en TODAS las tiendas que había. Me probé ropa de todos los estilos, formal, hípster, retro, hippie, gótico, etcétera, etcétera. No me desagradaba la idea de probarme la ropa, el problema fue cuando mamma apareció con ropa de chica… No sé qué se le cruzo por la mente para obligarme a ponerme vestidos y faldas, pero me estaba muriendo de vergüenza. Todavía no se porque accedí a hacer esto, todos me miraban raro cuando entraba en el probador con ese tipo de ropa y se acercaban a ver cuándo se escuchaban los 'Kya's de Nana; incluso algunas chicas me sacaron fotos… Sé que parezco una chica por ser tan 'delicado', incluso me han confundido con una, pero vestirme como una… Como sea, cuando por fin pude sacar a Nana de la zona femenina, compramos ropa normal para un adolecente. Bueno, 'normal'. La verdad es que me gustan las cosas tiernas, así que me compre un montón de ropa inspirada en animalitos tiernos… Es que me encantan ese estilo de ropa, y aún más si me queda suelto. Inclusive tenía una gorra con orejitas de panda, adoro esa gorra. Al ver la ropa que compramos, Nana me miró con una ceja levantada y una gran sonrisa.

-¿Seguro que no quieres volver a la zona femenina? Estoy segura de que hay más de este estilo de ropa ahí~

Cuando me di cuenta que se estaba burlando de mí, simplemente me sonrojé y con un leve puchero negué frenéticamente con mi cabeza, lo cual logró sacarle una risa. Ugh, y después me quejo que me confundan como una chica. Pero no me importa, no voy a cambiar mis gustos solo por eso.

Estuvimos fácilmente 4 horas comprando exclusivamente ropa para mí. Apenas llegamos a casa, la guarde toda en mi armario y a la ropa vieja la puse en la parte arriba del ropero, claro que lo hice con la ayuda de una silla. No quería tirar la ropa, ya que es súper cómoda y para andar en casa es perfecta. Decidí darme una ducha ya que más tarde tenía que ir a Kokuyo Land para conocer al dichoso hermano de Chrome, 'Mukuro-sama'. Cuando salí del baño me puse sin dudar mi gorrita de panda junto a mis tan confiables cross negras, junto una básica naranja bajo mi típica sudadera blanca y un jean ajustado negro.

Estaba tarareando una canción mientras bajaba la escalera para ir a la cocina, ahora sí que tenía hambre. Cuando entré me encontré con Giotto y Reborn sentados en la mesa junto a un, ehm, abuelo. Al parecer mamma había salido, enserio, ¿es que nunca está en casa? El viejo al verme se paró de golpe y caminó hasta quedar enfrente de mí. Me miró detenidamente, como si estuviera examinándome. Un ligero escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y retrocedí unos pasos, ese señor no inspiraba nada de confianza a pesar de tener la cara de un abuelo que alimenta palomas en un plaza.

-¡Tsuna! Que tierno te vez con esa ropa~

Al decirlo, Gio-nii salto encima de mí y apachurró. Todavía estaba algo enojado con él, pero no creo que me haya disparado enserio. Estuve pensado un poco y pienso que la bala que él me disparo, contenía algo que logró sacar mis llamas. O eso pienso yo.

-N-n-nii-san~ el aire…

-¡Ah! Perdón, creo que en ese aspecto soy igual a mamma jaja.

-Tsunayoshi –iba a responder algo a cambio, pero el viejo me interrumpió antes de siquiera poder decir algo - Soy Timoteo, el Noveno Vongola –miró mi mano- Al parecer el anillo te ha elegido.

-¿Eh? –Miré mi mano derecha donde se encontraba el anillo que me había dado Natsu- ¿Me eligió? ¿Para qué?

-Para ser el Décimo jefe mafioso de mi famglia, mi sucesor.

-Eh, yo, pero… " _¿Yo? ¿Un jefe mafioso? Jajajaja que pésima broma… Espera, todos están tan serios… ¿¡ES ENSERIO?!"_ Pe-pero y-yo no, no quiero…

Cuando dije eso, Timoteo hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Aquí vamos devuelta con esto –masculló- Tsunayoshi, sé que estaría mal obligarte a tomar el mando de una de las familias más peligrosas de Italia, pero el anillo te selecciono como la persona más apta para tomar el puesto de jefe.

-P-p-pero –comencé a retroceder, además mi cabeza comenzaba a doler- yo… -entre la desesperación, miré mi reloj- Lo la-lamento, pero ahora mismo tengo un compromiso y no e-está en mis planes faltar. Con permiso…

Terminé por escapar de esa conversación con una pésima, pero cierta, excusa. Salí corriendo de mi casa, sin embargo mi cuerpo aún estuviese cansado por lo de ayer a la noche y también sentía palpitar mi cabeza. No, no más recuerdos, por favor… Pero rogar no es suficiente. Mi vista estaba un poco borrosa, y en mi mente pasaban fragmentos de imágenes sin sentido, como siempre. ¡Esto es tan frustrante! ¡¿Por qué a mí me tienen que pasar estas cosas?! ¡¿Por qué?!, ¡¿Por qué?! Ya no tengo idea si quiero recuperar mi memoria, estoy feliz sin recordar nada. No me molestaría ignorar ese vacío que algunas veces siento a cambio de que ya no me molesten más. Ya había llegado a Kokuyo Land pero seguí corriendo hasta adentrarme bastante en el bosque que estaba al costado de ese lugar. Me recosté contra uno de los árboles y deje que pase lo inevitable. Suspiré cerrando los ojos, dejé de resistirme y comencé a recordar…

Al principio solo veía cosas borrosas, era como si estuviese viajando a una velocidad impresionante. Y de la nada, todo paró. Estaba parado enfrente de una pequeña casa que se encontraba en una colina rodeada de unos pares de árboles que le proporcionaban una sombra refrescante a la casita. Me acerqué y me asomé por la ventana, allí se encontraban una familia reunida alrededor de una mesa. Eran solo tres personas, las cuales estaban riendo, ajenos a cualquier dolencia que pudiese acecharlos. Ellos eran la típica familia de dos personas felizmente casados con un hijo en el cual vierten todo su amor sin importar el momento, situación u ocasión.

Lo que llamó mi atención fue la mujer, ya que arecía estar algo cansada y delgada, pero a mi vista seguía siendo una persona hermosa. Esta era algo bajita y pálida, su cabello era rubio con unos suaves rulos en sus puntas y sus ojos eran de un color miel. El hombre que la acompañaba se veía algo preocupado, pero eso no permitía que su sonrisa se borrase. Era alto, musculoso (pero sin exagerar), castaño, ligeramente bronceado y tenía unos ojos verdes. Por último estaba su hijo, el cual tendría aproximadamente unos 4 años. Él era muy parecido a su madre, con excepción de su cabello castaño que desafiaba a la gravedad… Abrí los ojos como platos y tomé una bocanada de aire. Ese niño era yo de pequeño, y estoy seguro de que ellos dos eran mis padres… Mi pequeña versión tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sus ojos brillaban de felicidad, mientras mis padres lo miraban y le dedicaban una sonrisa llena de ternura.

Mientras mi mama limpiaba la boca de mi yo miniatura, yo miraba todo desde afuera. Sentía una presión sobre mi pecho, mientras se me caían algunas lágrimas. No podría decirlo con seguridad, pero seguro que ellos fueron maravillosos padres, cuanto quisiera tenerlos a mi lado ahora… Pero, ¿Por qué no están conmigo? ¿Por qué? Al ver cómo mi pequeño yo hacía un puchero, al cual por ternura mi madre pinchó con su dedo uno de mis cachetes, sonreí. De cierta forma recordé y pude sentir ese gesto. Las lágrimas caían y sin embargo yo estaba con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Decidí entrar a la casa para poder ver todo de más cerca, pero antes de poder avanzar, sentí una explosión detrás de mí. La casa estaba siendo rodeada por fuego, el cual se propagaba rápidamente. Pude notar como una silueta escapaba a lo lejos, el culpable del incendio estaba escapando.

Mi padre se levantó y comenzó a correr hasta la entrada de casa con mi pequeño yo en su espalda y con mi madre agarrada fuertemente de su mano. Pero antes de poder salir, una persona apareció impidiéndole el paso. Mi intuición de disparó, me decía que corra y que no mire esto, que simplemente deje este recuerdo atrás. En cambió decidí enfrentar el recuerdo y ver de frente a esa persona. Era el hombre que mi hizo la marca en mi espalda, pero esta vez sí pude ver su cara. Era un hombre peliverde con unas 3 perforaciones en su oreja derecha y un tatuaje de una serpiente en su brazo izquierdo. Su cabello era corto y algo rizado, sus ojos grises eran afilados, también tenía una tez pálida. En ese momento, el odio invadió mi cuerpo, pero no podía hacer nada ya que esto era solo un recuerdo…

A pesar de estar desesperada mi madre actuó rápido. Sin esperar nada, alzó a mi pequeña versión, besó la espalda de su esposo y corrió dentro de la casa. Decidí seguirla, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre la pelea de mi padre y no la quería presenciar… Ella corrió hasta el otro extremo de la casa y salió por una puerta que supongo yo estaba para emergencias. Ya fuera de la visión del peliverde, aprovechó para correr fuera del fuego lo más rápido posible La rubia corrió con su hijo a sus espaldas, pero tenía razón, ella estaba débil y se tropezó unas cuantas veces para después levantarse con desesperación. El pequeño Tsuna no se animaba a mover ni un musculo, al parecer sabía que algo mala estaba pasando y decidió no moverse, por suerte no estaba llorando. Pasaron unos pocos minutos y mi madre seguía corriendo con cada vez menos fuerza en una llanura, que parecía no tener fin.

Pero la paz se terminó, el peliverde se acercaba corriendo. Estaba bañado en sangre y con una sonrisa en su cara, pero él no estaba herido, esa no era su sangre… A los pocos segundos alcanzó a la rubia y sin esperar ni piedad jaló de su cabellera tirándola al suelo bruscamente. Agarró a mi pequeña versión y la lanzó unos metros más atrás.

-¡TSUNA!-los gritos de mi madre sonaban desesperados, era doloroso escucharla…-¡CORRE HIJO, POR FAVOR! –Su voz comenzó a quebrarse- Por favor… Tsuna…

-Ah~ Amo mi trabajo –dijo el peliverde-.

Se acercó a mi madre y pateó su abdomen, ella trataba de no gritar ni llorar, solo para no asustar más a mi pequeña versión. El cual no se movía de su lugar, estaba al borde del llanto y parecía que estaba en shock ¿Quién no lo estaría? El hombre sacó una navaja y comenzó a hacerle cortes a mi madre por toda su cara, piernas, brazos. Ella no pudo aguantar más su dolor, estaba gritando mi nombre, implorando que corra lejos. Era una escena grotesca, entre el llanto y gritos de mi madre más la tenue risa del agresor.

Sus gritos me estaban desgarrado el alma, sentía que mi corazón se detenía y que me estaba inundando en lágrimas. Quería protegerla, abrazarla, matar a golpes a ese hombre que destrozó mi familia. Pero no podía hacer nada más que llorar. Todo esto era un mísero recuerdo, no puedo interferir y ellos no me pueden escuchar. Lo único que puedo hacer es que la impotencia me carcoma y mirar, si, mirar como masacran a mi madre.

La rubia estaba semiconsciente, rodeada en un charco de su propia sangre. El peliverde para ponerle un fin a todo esto, con ayuda de un extraño elemento, extrajo con suma facilidad los globos oculares de mi madre; luego simplemente jaló de ellos hasta que el nervio se cortó. Al ver esto me dieron nauseas. Mi madre tuvo unas pequeñas convulsiones para luego quedar quieta, como si solo estuviese dormida y todo lo que ocurrió fuese una simple pesadilla…

El hombre, con una sonrisa demente en su rostro, ató ambas puntas de los nervios para hacer una especie de bufanda/collar macabra. Luego se acerco al pequeño huérfano y se lo colocó alrededor de su cuello para luego acariciar sus cabellos, manchándolos de sangre. El pequeño Tsuna no se movía, solo miraba el cuerpo inerte de la rubia.

-¿Mamma? D-despierta mamma –se acercó al cuerpo de la rubia- el hombre malo ya dejo de lastimarte mamma, v-vas a estar bien, yo cuidaré de ti como tú siempre lo haces conmigo. Ne~ ¡NE~! –Se quitó el macabro collar para colocar los ojos de su madre de nuevo en su lugar, sus pequeñas manos estaban temblando y algunas lágrimas caían por su rostro- Mamma, abre los ojos.. ¡MAMMA, DESPIERTA!

-O vamos niño, deja el teatro para después. Tu madre está muerta, deberías agradecérselo a Vongola. Me dijeron que debo llevarte con …., pero creo que me quedaré contigo un poco más. Serás un juguete perfecto…

Como siempre, mis horribles recuerdos no me dejan saber lo que quería; el nombre de la persona que comenzó todo esto. Oculté mi mirada tras mi flequillo y esperé que el recuerdo termine lo más rápido posible, ignorando todo lo que decía, ya que había comenzado a hablar de puras incoherencias entre carcajadas…

Mi deseo se cumplió, el recuerdo terminó y abrí abruptamente mis ojos. Estaba llorando y temblando. Sentía rabia, odio e impotencia, pero luego un pensamiento me sacó una fugaz sonrisa.

-Que irónico, la persona que más odia a la familia Vongola va a tomar el puesto del Décimo, ja ja jaja…

Froté mis brazos, hacía frío. Miré mi reloj, era tarde… Ahora que me daba cuenta estaba en el medio de la madrugada, solo en un bosque. Sacudí mis cabeza y formé una sonrisa, tal vez sea falsa, pero era perfecta. Todavía tenía que ir a ver a Chrome, debe estar preocupada, tengo 6 llamadas perdidas de ella…

.

.

.

¿Pues pues pues, qué les pareció? Tuve que corregir como unas 4 veces este capítulo antes de estar segura de lo que estaba escribiendo, siento que di muchas vueltas en círculos al hacerlo u.u Buenop, dejen su Rw, positivo o negativo, con tortura o pacífico es bien recibido.

Por las dudas les recuerdo, si tiene alguna idea que quisieran leer en un _one-shot_ , dejen su idea en los comentarios. En caso de que en alguna de mis dos actuales series no actualice _en al menos 7 días_ , subiré el capitulo que les debía más el extra con sus ideas C: Esto sería algo parecido a un **Buzón de Propuestas** , pero _no se actualizaría una vez por semana_. Emh, pueden pedirme lo que quieran (menos lemon por favorcito, soy muy mala en eso ;u;) como por ejemplo: Un relato desde la perspectiva de Hibird, que los personajes por x causa cambien de cuerpos, que la personalidad de x personaje sea de tal manera, etc, etc.

Si esto no tiene éxito, voy a realizar de igual manera el one-shot, solo que al no tener ideas que ustedes me hayan propuesto voy a sacar alguna de mis amigas, o simplemente me las voy a ingeniar xd Bueno, gracias por leer hasta el final del capítulo~

 **Zona de respuestas(?**

OtakuKoiShounen/Kawaii-Datenshi: Hola~ Mis disculpas por la espera u.u Pero para compensarlo pensé en hacer todo eso que explique arriba, espero haberme explicado bien jaja O my, me alegra que leas mis historias y te gusten :3 Y muchas, muchas, muuuuchas gracias por tu apoyo u Un súper abrazo~ Nos leemos :3

Victoria Chacin18: Jeje, esta vez no les dejé tanta espera para saber la continuación. Gracias por comentar~ Un abrazote y espero volver a leerte :3


	9. Pesadilla

Holis~ Perdón por la pequeñísima tardanza, pero por donde vivo estuvo media ciudad sin luz por 13 horas más o menos. Eso, pasó tres días seguidos… Apuesto que por mi boca salieron todos los insultos de mi repertorio, con este calor de mierda y el sol que justo esos días quería estar fuertísimo… A la mierda todo, fueron días aburridísimos, osea, volvía a tocar la guitarra (que no tocaba hace ya 4 años) y mi carpeta de dibujo engordó como 10kg

Bueno, podría seguir quejándome pero sé que a ustedes eso no les importa xd Asi que aquí les dejo el capitulo. Espero que les guste :3

.

.

.

Froté mis brazos en un pobre intento de entrar en calor, sacudí mi cabeza para tratar de olvidar lo sucedido y sonreí. Puede que haya sido una sonrisa falsa, una sonrisa rota, pero estaba perfectamente dibujada en mi rostro como si nada hubiese pasado. Me levanté y comencé a caminar en dirección a Kokuyo Land tratando de no pensar en nada, eso era lo que necesitaba en estos momentos. Eran las 22hs, pero mejor tarde que nunca; o al menos eso es lo que dicen.

Cuando me acerqué a la entrada, Chrome estaba esperándome afuera con el ceño fruncido. No parecía estar enojada, estaba preocupada. A su lado estaba un adolecente un par de años mayor que nosotros, pero no pude prestar mucha atención a su aspecto ya que la peli-morada corrió a abrazarme. Me ruboricé un poco y palmee su cabeza un poco, no tenía idea de que hacer. Luego de unos segundos, se separó de mí y me dio un pequeño golpe con su dedo en la frente.

-¡Itai! Mou, Chrome-chan.

-Tsuna-san, no debería preocupar así a las personas.

-Gome~n. Ne, Chrome-chan, ¿podría quedarme en tu casa por esta noche?

-¿Eh? Claro, pero…

-¡Gracias!

Podría ocupar esto como excusa para no volver a casa, sin embargo me deja un mal sabor hacer esto. No quiero aprovecharme de su amistad, pero en estos momentos no quiero pensar ni en Reborn, Giotto, el Noveno, en NADA que tenga que ver con la tan dichosa mafia. Ni siquiera quiero pensar en mi mismo, el 'Decimo'. Ella me miro algo extrañada y entramos a la 'casa'. No quería pensar en nada, pero en mi caso eso siempre es imposible, y sin que me dé cuenta Chrome ya me había dejado en mi habitación por esa noche. Estaba solo y al parecer mi cuerpo actuó por su cuenta, la puerta estaba cerrada y yo estaba tirado en un gran sofá que había en esa habitación. Parpadeé repetidas veces, sentía como si me hubiese telestransportado o algo por el estilo, no recordaba si quiera haber subido las escaleras. Sinceramente, en estos momentos andaba por las nubes, el infinito y más allá. Miré a mi alrededor, la habitación era pequeña con solamente una ventana y el sofá donde estaba recostado. Estiré mis manos hacia el techo y miré detenidamente el anillo que se encontraba en mi mano derecha. Sentí impulsos de lanzar el dichoso anillo por la ventana y olvidarme de él y de Vongola; pero también sentía deseos de vengarme, puede que sucediendo el mando yo pueda… Sacudí mi cabeza y baje mis manos hacia los costados de mi cuerpo. No, no debo pensar en eso. Nunca me gusta la venganza, tampoco entiendo que le ven de gratificante… Pero si yo tal vez…

Golpearon la puerta del cuarto, a lo cual por auto-reflejo me senté en la esquina del sillón cerca de la ventana y dije un sonoro 'pase'. Me recorrió un escalofrío por mi espalda, y el mismo adolecente de hace un rato entró con una sonrisa juguetona y sarcástica. Tenía su pelo azul atado de una manera extraña que me hizo recordar a una piña, y sus ojos eran heterocromáticos. Uno era de un color rojo intenso y el izquierdo era azul. Me quede mirando sus ojos, osea, es la primera vez en mi vida que veo dos ojos de distintos colores, hasta que su voz me hizo reaccionar.

-Kufufufu, ¿Debo arrodillarme ante ti, Décimo?

Lo miré con una ceja levantada, ¿hacía falta la burla? Sin embargo, luego me di cuenta de un pequeñísimo detalle, el cual me hizo dar un pequeño brinco en mi lugar. Décimo, eso significa que él… Entonces Chrome… ¿Eh?

-Espera, ¿Cómo…?

-Los rumores viajan rápido Sawada Tsunayoshi. No pensaba que fuese verdad, al menos tan pronto, pero al parecer Reborn quería apurar las cosas.

-Reborn… Tú ¿Quién eres exactamente?

-Rokudo Mukuro, veo que todavía no recuerdas todo… Como sea, Nagi necesita mi ayuda, nos vemos.

Al decirlo salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás suya.

\- . . . Ya sabía tu nombre pero… No importa –suspirar-.

Que irónico, queriendo escapar por unos momentos de mi situación lo único que hago es adentrarme en ella cada vez más. Me recosté nuevamente en el sofá y miré por la ventana. Estaba un poco nublado y apenas se podían ver las estrellas, parecía que eran tan pocas pero en realidad hay una infinidad de ellas. Cerré mis ojos y caí dormido al instante.

Estaba sumido en una inmensa oscuridad, el ambiente se sentía pesado como si hubiesen aumentado la gravedad del lugar. Escuchaba susurros, voces desconocidas. Intenté moverme, pero al hacerlo un ruido metálico llamó mi atención. Cadenas. Poco a poco los susurros se escuchaban más fuertes, aunque no podía entender ninguno; era como si estuviesen en otro idioma. También comencé a escuchar algunos gritos desesperados, temerosos. Mis pies se estaban empapando con algún líquido, no podía ver nada pero… Las palabras, los gritos, todo estaba retumbando en mi cabeza, sin cesar y cada vez más fuerte. Tapé mis oídos con mis manos para tratar de frenar las voces, pero no funcionaba. Más voces, gritos y llantos y sin embargo yo no comprendía sus lamentos, no entendía nada. De repente todos los ruidos cesaron, dejándome sumido en silencio. Pasaron unos minutos y volví a desear escuchar esas voces, eran mejor que este silencio. Me sentía aterrado, era como si yo no existiera en ninguna parte. No podía ver ni escuchar… Cuando estaba a punto de entrar en desesperación, mí alrededor comenzó a arder en llamas y a lo lejos se podía escuchar una tenue risa. El fuego comenzó a rodearme, mi mente estaba a mil por hora y mi cuerpo no paraba de temblar. El simple hecho de ver el fuego logró hacerme entrar en desesperación. Las llamas, el calor, todo se acercaba rápidamente. Retrocedí hasta chocar contra una pared, abrí mis ojos como platos y caí arrodillado. No podía moverme ni dejar de mirar, intenté gritar y pedir ayuda, pero las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta. El miedo me dejó paralizado, ni siquiera pude reaccionar cuando el fuego atrapó mi pierna izquierda. Sentí un ardor despedazarme la piel, el olor a la carne quemándose, mi carne…

Me desperté pegando un pequeño brinco de la cama, miré a mí alrededor mientras palpaba mi pierna. Estaba sana. Me refregué la cara con mis manos y volví a acostarme, me sentía aún más cansado que antes. Y nuevamente no me costó nada quedarme dormido.

Estaba acostado en la oscuridad… Bueno, en realidad ¿Tengo los ojos cerrados? Si, es eso, pero algo me dice que simplemente no los abra. Milésimas, segundos, minutos, pasaban y pasaban, pero yo no podía moverme; era como si estuviese paralizado. Me sentía observado, como si estuvieran acechándome. Sentí una pequeña punzada en mi tobillo, como si me hubiese cortado. Tuve el impulso de abrir mis ojos, pero el miedo a lo que pudiese ver me invadió, era un miedo sin fundamento, pero esta reacio a no abrir los ojos. Luego de un rato, comencé a sentir como si algo se enredara en mi cuello. Sentía como poco a poco el aire me abandonaba, como unas pequeñas puntas filosas se clavaban en los costados de mi cuello. En un momento de 'valentía' y desesperación abrí mis ojos, pero volví a cerrarlos al cabo de unos segundos. Pude per una silueta, algo parecido a un humano; pero estoy seguro que no lo era. Volví a abrirlos lentamente, esa cosa tenía una tez pálida y era de aspecto lampiño. En lugar de sus ojos había dos huecos vacíos, que parecían no tener fin, su boca estaba apenas 'dibujada' en su rostro, pero pude notar una ligera sonrisa. Estaba parada al costado del sofá, agarrando mi cuello con sus largos y filosos dedos inhumanos. Él o eso estaba acuclillado a mi lado y parecía estar desnutrido

Quería gritar, patalear, defenderme, hacer algo. Pero no podía, mi cuerpo no respondía. Me estaba costando respirar, y todo mi cuello comenzaba a arder. Mi vista comenzó a nublarse, pero de un momento a otro la presión de mi cuello desapareció. Todo se volvió blanco para que luego me vuelva a quedar dormido.

Volví a despertarme y automáticamente me senté en mi cama, las luces de mi pieza estaban prendidas y al lado mío estaba Chrome. Parpadeé rápidamente varias veces, ya que mis ojos todavía no se acostumbraban a la luz. Me sentía algo mareado por haberme levantado de golpe, me restregué los ojos con la palma de mi mano y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba llorando. Mi cuerpo estaba temblando. Acto seguido a eso, pasé mis manos por mi cuello. Cálido... Chrome me dijo que había escuchado algunos quejidos de mi parte y que entró en mi habitación. Le dije que solo había tenido una pesadilla, que no se preocupara. Luego de hablar sobre trivialidades un rato más logré que se vaya a descansar, según mi teléfono eran las 4 de la mañana y me sentía fatal por causarle tantos problemas.

Sinceramente ya no quería ni por asomo volver a dormir, por lo menos esta noche. Quería pensar en otra cosa, ya que cada vez que cerraba los ojos recordaba los ojos vacíos de aquella criatura. Sin pensarlo mucho, abrí la ventana y salté por ella. Al caer sentí un dolor en mi tobillo, y cuando lo miré tenía una cortadura algo profunda. Comencé a entrar en pánico. Rasgué un pedazo de mi remera (a la mierda la ropa nueva) y envolví la herida con el trozo de ropa. Empecé a correr, ignorando las leves punzadas de mi pie, hacia mi casa.

Entré con cuidado por la pieza principal y entré a hurtadillas hasta llegar a mi pieza. Reborn estaba acostado en mi cama y al notar que alguien entro en la habitación, osea yo, se levantó y automáticamente saco un arma de quién sabe dónde y me apuntó. Al reconocerme bajo el arma. Me deslicé por la puerta y me quedé allí tirado como si nada, puse una mano rodeando mi cuello y me quede mirando hacia la nada. El hitman únicamente me miraba, algo extrañado y ¿preocupado? Bueno, quién sabe.

.

.

.

¿Y? ¿Qué tal? Dejen su Rw con su opinión, cualquiera es bien recibido.

Pues, lo dije en el cap anterior pero lo reitero ya que tengo que ponerme a hacer un bonus ahora. Si quieren dejarme alguna idea que quieren leer pero no encuentran ningún fanfiction sobre eso o quieren leer su idea escrita por mí, déjenlo en su Rw, ya que les debo un One-shot por una falta mía u.u Si no recibo alguna idea en 4 días, voy a hacer dicho One-shot con alguna idea que me tiren mis amigas o alguna que me surja de la nada (como siempre sucede xD) La idea puede ser de la serie de KHR, también podría intentar con Kuroshitsuji y Hetalia, pero de esas dos no prometo nada. Si veo la idea no me entusiasma, lo cual no creo que suceda, lamento que no la voy a hacer, ya que yo no voy a escribir lo que no me gusta.

 **Sin más, Respuesta a los Rws**

Kawaii-Datenshi: Holis c: Pues, espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado, un abrazo!

Victoria Chacin618: Halo, pues, en ese aspecto lo hice pensado en mi madre xD Siempre que no tengo ni ganas para caminar a ella se le ocurre salir a pasear, je. Wui, me encanta leer sus suposiciones :3 Pues, pues, no te voy a decir nada xD Sería spoiler :$ Un abrazo ^·^/

frank74: Hellou, bueno, creo que con mp ya aclaré todo xD Gracias por tu Rw ^^

PczZitoO: Holi~ Lo sé, Tsu-kun en súper lendo 3 Peeeero, a mi me encanta hacer sufrir a los personajes que me gustan :D Gggg, es raro, creo, pero me encanta xd Es que para mi ese es el único insulto que le queda a Reborn (? Okno, no me dí cuenta que lo repetí xd Bueno, gracias por tu Rw :3 Un abrazo~

Espero volver a leerlos~ Lou se retira!


	10. Pensamientos

Hola personitas, ¿cómo han estado? :3 Pues, aquí les dejo el capitulo espero que les guste.

.

.

.

Entré con cuidado por la pieza principal, subí a hurtadillas hasta llegar a mi pieza y cerrar la puerta. Reborn estaba acostado en mi cama y al notar que alguien entro en la habitación, osea yo, se levantó y automáticamente saco un arma de quién sabe dónde y me apuntó. Al reconocerme bajo el arma. Me deslicé por la puerta y me quedé allí tirado como si nada, puse una mano rodeando mi cuello. El hitman únicamente me miraba, algo extrañado y ¿preocupado? Bueno, quién sabe.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Por ahí…

-¿Dónde estabas? –al no recibir respuesta me apuntó con su arma-.

-HIIIIIIIE, e-en la casa de Chrome

Lentamente se levanta de la cama y se acerca a mí para mirarme fijamente a unos escasos centímetros de me rostro. Todavía me pregunto por qué esta vestido con su traje si estaba durmiendo. A pesar de que él sea un par de años mayor que yo, se nota demasiado la diferencia. Reborn es mucho más alto que yo (bueno, también se debe a que soy algo petizo para mi edad) y por alguna razón sus ojos negros me tranquilizaban, sentía que todo iba a estar bien. Sin darme cuenta, me arrancó mi vendaje improvisado del tobillo e hizo una ligera mueca.

-Sí que eres dame.

Se alejó y enseguida rebuscó algo entre mis cajoneras y me lanzó una venda y alcohol. Casi se me caen, pero logré atraparlos. Desinfecté la herida, aunque ardió un bardo Lou: mi vocabulario es precioso, lo sé xd y volví a vendarme el tobillo ya que la cortadura seguía sangrando. Cuando terminé y me quise ir a recostar un rato Reborn agarró mi rostro y me obligó a mirar hacia arriba mientras él examinaba mi cuello.

-¿Quién te lo hizo?

-¿Eh?

-Las marcas, pareciera que te intentaron asfixiar. Y no me venga a dar la contra que esto ya lo vi un millón de veces.

-Ah… No es nada, tuve una pesadilla, me lo habré hecho solo y no me di cuenta.

-Hm…

No le estoy mintiendo… Eso creo y espero… Como sea, al decirlo me miró directamente a mis ojos, seguramente buscando algún rastro de mentira. Pero luego de unos segundos se fue a recostar en mi cama. Espera, esa es MI cama. Simplemente suspiré y agarré un par de frazadas del armario para inventar una 'cómoda' cama en el suelo. Las acomodé y le robé una de las almohadas al hitman. No quería dormir, pero estaba agotado y mis parpados se cerraban. Poco a pocoel sueño poco a poco me fue ganando.

Misma situación, no podía moverme y ni quería abrir los ojos. Pienso y me pregunto si así es como se siente una persona cuadripléjica, no es un pensamiento muy agradable que digamos, nada agradable. El lado positivo de esto es que Reborn, el mejor hitman del mundo, esta a solos unos metros de mí. Pasaron unos minutos y nada, nada cambio. A pesar de estar algo asustado, las preguntas comenzaron a rondarme por mi cabeza ¿Es esa criatura la que me paraliza? ¿Volverá a aparecer? ¿O fue solo un sueño y la herida me la hice dormido? ¿O esto es solo algo parecido al insomnio? Parte de estas preguntas podrían responderse si abriese los ojos, pero tengo un mal presentimiento. Sin embargo la curiosidad me está carcomiendo, así que abro los ojos. Lo veo, él está ahí, acuclillado bajo la ventana abierta, a mí acecho; pero esta vez no pienso cerrar los ojos. Reborn no se despierta y yo no puedo hablar ¡¿Es qué no siente su presencia?! Ahora le dan títulos de cualquier cosa a cualquiera, menudo inútil. Esa 'cosa' comienza a acercarse lentamente, acortando la distancia entre nosotros. Yo solo lo observo, es todo lo que puedo hacer.

Cuando estaba más o menos a un metro de distancia de mí, paró de moverse. Su amplia sonrisa apenas trazada era perturbadora, al igual que sus cuencas vacías, era como meterse en un abismo oscuro donde solo te espera la desesperación y el silencio. Su boca comenzó a abrirse como si estuviese desgarrando su propia piel, dejando ver sus afilados dientes. Abrió y cerró varias veces su boca, como si estuviese acostumbrándose a ella. Luego, formó una amplia sonrisa y de la nada saltó encima de mi cabeza… Me desperté, prácticamente salté de la cama improvisada hacia el ropero, golpeándome contra él.

-¡ITTEE!

Rápidamente me senté como indiecito y sobe mi cabeza, sí que dolió.

-¡¿Tsu-kun?!-escuchaba a mamma gritar desde las escaleras- ¿Estás bien?

-H-ha-hai~

-Si ya despertaste baja a desayunar.

Me incorporé de apoco y miré en dirección a la ventana. Fui y la cerré, nunca más la dejaré abierta. Ahora que lo pienso, Reborn no está aquí... ¿¡No me pudo despertar ya hora está en el colegio?! HIIIIE. Preparé mí uniforme y lo deje sobre una silla dentro del baño, me metí en la ducha dejando que el agua caliente caiga sobre mi cuerpo. Ahora que me lo pregunto, ¿Por qué Reborn no sintió la presencia de esa criatura? Eso es algo imposible, osea, es Reborn de quien estoy hablando. Será que, ¿Esa cosa en realidad no existe? Tal vez de verdad es solo un sueño... Bueno, ni idea, eso lo descubriré con el tiempo. Me vestí y baje rápidamente por las escaleras. En los últimos escalones estaba Timoteo, el cual volteo a verme con una sonrisa.

-Tsunayoshi, buenos días.

Que me sonría y me hable así, como si nada me entraban unas ganas de enredar mis manos en su cuello y apretarlo cada vez más fuerte, él fue quien mando a matar a mis padres, fue él quien arruino a mi familia, fue ÉL quien está arruinando mi vida.

-Buenas –respondí secamente-.

Entré a la cocina y salude con beso en la mejilla a Nana y Nii-chan enseguida vino a desordenarme los cabellos. Reborn estaba sentado en la punta de la mesa y me miraba atentamente.

-¿Desde cuándo te despiertas temprano Dame-Tsuna?

-¿Eh?

-Todavía falta una hora para el colegio.

-¿Eeeh?

Timoteo entró a la cocina, tomé un pedazo de pan y agarré mi mochila. Por ahora no quiero estar cerca de él, no creo poder controlarme mucho y no quiero ir a la cárcel a tan temprana edad.

-Bueno, entonces me adelantaré para ir a estudiar un rato. Nos vemos en el colegio.

Sin esperar una respuesta, salí de la casa y caminé en dirección al colegio. Apenas llegué, subí las escaleras para llegar a mi salón, como era de esperarse no había nadie de mi curso. Tiré mi mochila al lado de mi asiento y me senté. Me siento tan estresado. Miré mi mano y ahora tengo dos anillos; genial ahora aparecen cosas de la nada, y luego quiero pensar que no estoy enloqueciendo. En el dedo índice tenía puesto el anillo Vongola junto con otro más, este era plateado y tenía una forma de león. Por alguna razón me hizo acordar a Nuts, y más aún cuando lo acaricié y se escuchó un '¡Gao~!'. Sí, creo que estoy perdiendo la cordura.

Ya me estoy hartando de todo esto, de tener amnesia, de los recuerdos dolorosos de mi pasado, de la criatura esa rara que no se si existe o no, y ahora que los gatos se transformen en anillos ¡Ah! Y que te salgan llamas de la cabeza y de las manos para poder volar, es normal, muy normal, seguro que son síntomas de la adolescencia. También lo es que la mafia mate a tu familia y que luego te vengan a ofrecer un cargo como su jefe, pero no uno cualquiera, NO, el jefe de la familia mafiosa más importante. ¿Y yo? ¿No importa lo que yo quiero? ¿Lo que yo piense? Yo solo quería una vida normal, con unos padres que me regañen y me castiguen cuando algo mal, que me feliciten cuando saco bunas notas, pasar tiempo con mis amigos sin que pase nada raro. Pero no, seguro que cuando tenga un día normal van a llover gatos con cinco patas. Ya ni siquiera sé si quiero recuperar mis recuerdos, por ahora quiero ser un ignorante de todo lo que sucede a mí alrededor. Dicen que la ignorancia hace a la felicidad en este mundo. Igual, todo no es tan malo. Estoy agradecido por los amigos que tengo ahora, estoy agradecido de que Nana me haya dado un hogar, estoy agradecido de estar vivo…

Me auto-abofeteé. No tengo que pensar en estas cosas, no sirve de nada salvo para deprimirme aún más. Mi mejilla ardía por el golpe pero simplemente lo ignoré y salí a caminar por los pasillos del colegio. Luego de pasear un rato, escuche unos gritos provenientes de la biblioteca. Cuando me asomé para ver que sucedía, no me extrañe de encontrar a Gokudera y a Yamamoto peleando. Según lo que entendía entre todos los gritos, Yamamoto no había entendido la explicación de matemáticas del peli-plateado. Cuando me acerqué un poco más, Gokudera se alertó y me miró algo sorprendido y feliz.

-¡Juud….! Ugh

-Jajaja ¡Yo, Tsuna! Ven con nosotros, Gokudera está tratando de explicarme un tema de matemáticas pero no logro comprenderlo.

\- Eh… Claro, pero yo tampoco entiendo mucho haha " _nada, esa sería la palabra adecuada"_

Al sentarme al lado del moreno, Gokudera se acomodo sus anteojos y ajustó su coleta, a lo cual Yamamoto se movió incomodo en su lugar con una sonrisa algo nerviosa. Lo miré algo extrañado, pero cuando el peli-plateado comenzó a hablar, entendí el por qué. Era como escuchar a la Wikipedia hablar, con los términos más complicados que podría haber y ejemplos extraños. Mientras lo escuchábamos inconscientemente ladeé la cabeza y Yamamoto soltó una risa baja por los nervios. Cuando estaba por preguntar si teníamos dudas, interrumpí su explicación con lo primero que se me vino a la mente para tratar de zafar de todo esto.

-Etto, vine a la biblioteca para invitarlos a salir a alguna parte " _aunque no tenía ni idea de que estaban aquí…"_

Al decirlo, el moreno me miró con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y aceptó dándome unos golpes en la espalda. En cambio Gokudera, algo sorprendido, miró hacia un costado y aceptó. Les sonreí para luego levantarme e irme de ese lugar antes de ser una víctima de algún libro volador.

Al dirigirme hacia mi salón, en el fondo de un pasillo pude ver a Chrome y a Hibari-san hablando seriamente. Me detuve a mirarlos un rato, que extraña combinación. Decidí restarla importancia y seguí caminando. A unos pocos salones del mío sonó el timbre, wow, que rápido pasó la hora. Apuré el paso y me senté en mi lugar a esperar al profesor, según mi horario ahora va inglés, bueno, al menos no me va tan mal en esa.

A los pocos minutos, entró al aula un nuevo profesor. Su cabello rubio estaba alborotado. Él era alto y delgado, pero se notaba que realizaba ejercicio diariamente. Llevaba puestas unos anteojos cuadrados de marco negro, sus ojos eran de un color avellana que de vez en cuando parecía de un color dorado. Muchas de las chicas suspiraron y podría jurar que tenían corazoncitos en sus ojos. En cambio Yamamoto y Reborn sonrieron de lado, y Gokudera chasqueó la lengua.

-¡Ciao! Bueno, aunque en ingles sería 'Hello'. Soy su nuevo profesor de inglés, Dino Cavallone di Vongola, ¡un placer conocerlos!

Vongola… ¡¿ESA FAMILIA ESTA EN TODAS PARTES O QUÉ?!

.

.

.

¿Y? ¿Algún Rw? Cualquiera es bien recibido, destructivo, amable, apasionado, cualquiera es bien recibido y respondido.

Dejo un aviso por aquí, mi serie de 'Una peligrosa combinación' no la estoy actualizando por unos problemas personales u.u Esta serie hasta ahora esta zafando ya que estos capítulos ya estaban escritos, solo tengo que editarlos para mejorar aunque sea un poquito la gramática y la redacción. Mis disculpas por eso.

 **Zona de respuestas (?**

Pues, no hay mucho que decir xd Un abrazo a los que dejaron el Rw en el capitulo anterior \\(^w^)/


	11. Visita indeseada: Parte 1

Heyooou~ ¿Cómo han estado? Pues aquí mejor que antes, pero muerta de sueño je. Pues, aquí les dejo el capitulo, espero que les guste~

.

.

.

A los pocos minutos, entró al aula un nuevo profesor. Su cabello rubio estaba alborotado. Él era alto y delgado, pero se notaba que realizaba ejercicio diariamente. Llevaba puestas unos anteojos cuadrados de marco negro, sus ojos eran de un color avellana que de vez en cuando parecía de un color dorado. Muchas de las chicas suspiraron y podría jurar que tenían corazoncitos en sus ojos. En cambio Yamamoto y Reborn sonrieron de lado, y Gokudera chasqueó la lengua.

-¡Ciao! Bueno, aunque en ingles sería 'Hello'. Soy su nuevo profesor de inglés, Dino Cavallone di Vongola, ¡un placer conocerlos!

Vongola… ¡¿ESA FAMILIA ESTA EN TODAS PARTES O QUÉ?!

El profesor se quedó mirándome por algunos segundos Puede que comience a tener pensamientos egocéntricos o simplemente este entrando en estado de paranoia, pero siento que vino a Nami-chuu para conocer al 'Décimo Vongola'. Desvíe mi mirada, la cual recayó en Reborn ¿Cuándo llegó? Bueno, es Reborn de quien estoy hablando. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué él viene a mi curso? Si él es mayor que Gio-nii…

Cuando volví a prestar atención a clase, el profesor y toda la clase me estaba mirando expectante, ¿eh? ¿Qué me perdí? Yamamoto me estaba asiendo señas a su libro, oh, al parecer tenía que leer algo en voz alta. Dino-sensei se estaba acercando hacia mí con un semblante algo serio, pero cuando estaba solo a unos pasos de distancia su pie se enredó con una mochila y tropezó. De paso mando a volar la mochila por la ventana, y como dicha mochila estaba enredada en el banco de uno de mis compañeros, el pupitre se tambaleó bruscamente empujando la silla del dueño de la mochila, tumbándolo al suelo a él también. Todos comenzaron a reír (incluyéndome), menos el hitman, el cual solo suspiró.

Dino se levantó rápidamente y pidió disculpas para luego darle permiso al pobre chico de buscar su mochila y continuar la clase como si nada hubiese pasado.

Entre más tropiezos por parte del profesor, tizas que se le caían o rompían de la mano, hojas que salían volando por los aires, se escuchó el timbre del receso. Cuando me levanté de mi asiento, Dino-sensei llamó mi atención. Me acerqué algo temeroso. Quería que lo ayude a dejar unos libros y papeles en la sala de profesores, a lo cual acepté.

En el camino no dijimos una palabra. Dejamos los libros en uno de los escritorios, sin embargo se me hizo raro que no hubiesen profesores en la sala de profesores, por algo tenía ese nombre. Me disponía a salir a disfrutar del recreo, pero la voz del sensei me arruino mi idea.

-Así que tú eres el próximo jefe Vongola.

-Eh, eso dicen. ¡Pero no yo quiero ser un jefe mafioso!

-Jajaja, es justo como Reborn dijo. Eres igual que yo.

-( _Bueno, puede que sea torpe pero no exageres Reborn)_ ¿Reborn?

-Pues, sí. ¡Ah! Olvidé presentarme por completo. Soy Dino di Vongola, el décimo jefe de la familia Cavallone, también soy el ex-alumno de Reborn. Y puedes llamarme 'Onii-chan'.

-¡¿EEH?! Espera, ¿'Onii-chan'? _(¿Es que tiene un complejo de hermano?)_

-Como él dijo-Reborn, como siempre, apareció de la nada- Chaos, dame-Dino.

-¡No me llames así! Bueno, como sea. Tengo que hacer algunos informes, nos vemos luego.

-Nos vemos Dino-sensei.

-'Onii-chan'.

-Eh, Onii-san.

-'ONII-CHAN'.

-¿Onii-chan?

-Nos vemos luego, MI hermanito menor –me sonríe-.

Okey, eso fue algo raro. El hitman se me acercó con la intención de hablarme, pero entre nosotros apareció una niebla color índigo. En ella apareció Mukuro, con su característica sonrisa juguetona, junto a él se encontraba Chrome. La peli-morada me jaló de la oreja, y con un semblante serio le pidió disculpas a Reborn para después arrastrarme unos pasillo más lejos. Cuando llegamos, al fin me soltó.

-It-te-te-te, Chrome-chan…

-Tsuna-san, por lo menos se dice 'adios' o un 'nos vemos luego' cuando alguien se va. No se desaparece de la nada.

-Hehe, perdón.

-Me tenías muy preocupada…

-Y-yo… Lo siento. (Woh, Chrome actúa como una madre… Haha, me siento algo abochornado) Es que recibí una llamada urgente, y no podía ignorarla.

Me siento tan mal por mentirle, pero ¿Qué le digo? Oh, hay una criatura diabólica que me quiere matar, pero no sé si existe o es solo mi imaginación y tal vez me este volviendo loco. Claro, eso se escucha todos los días.

Le sonreí y eso pareció calmarla un poco, pero la mirada atenta de Mukuro me estaba poniendo nervioso. Estoy seguro que él no creía nada de mis mentiras, o eso era lo que intuía. Chrome estaba por reclamarme algo más, pero la interrumpí para invitarla a pasar el día como habíamos quedado con Gokudera y Yamamoto. Ella aceptó enseguida y preguntó si podía invitar a las otras chicas, sin pensarlo le dije que sí. De igual manera invité a Mukuro, pero el simplemente soltó su risa característica y desapareció. Ugh, todavía no me acostumbro a sus trucos.

Me despedí de Chrome para ir a invitar a los demás, el único que rechazo mi invitación fue Ryohei ya que tenía que una ¡práctica EXTREMA! para un ¡torneo EXTREMO! Cuando me estaba debatiendo mentalmente si invitar a Hibari-san o no, sonó el timbre por lo cual volví a clase.

Al llegar al salón Reborn estaba rodeado por un grupo de chicas, esto era algo normal últimamente. El dice que es la 'seducción de la mafia', aunque ninguna de ellas sabe que él es en realidad un hitman. La mayoría de los chicos del colegio tenían envidia de Reborn, Gokudera y Yamamto, ya que ellos tres eran el centro de atención de las chicas. Dos estudiantes de intercambio italianos y un chico deportista que es gentil con todo el mundo. Eso sin mencionar que a todas las chicas se le cae la baba al verlos, siempre que estoy caminando con ellos siento como todas los siguen con la mirada ¿Cómo es que ellos no se sienten incómodos?

Cuando salí al segundo recreo fui a buscar a Gio-nii para pasar un rato con él. Diez minutos buscándolo sin éxito. Algo decepcionado, volví a mi salón de clase para pasar lo que queda del receso haciendo garabatos en alguna hoja. Al entrar a mi curso me encontré de espaldas con el peli-plateado hablando seriamente con el basquetbolista entre susurros.

-La familia Gesso está en Namimori, deberíamos ser más cuidados. El chiquitín ya debe haber tomado algunas medidas de prevención, pero últimamente se están haciendo más fuertes y Byakuran quiere tomar el mando de Vongola.

-Es OBVIO que Reborn-san hizo algo, maldito friki del beisbol. Además, para que ellos pued…

Eso fue todo lo que pude escuchar, ya que había salido de ahí sin que notasen mi presencia. No estoy de ánimos para que mi cabeza empiece a doler y tener más de esos podridos recuerdos.

. . .

Las clases pasaron volando y al final me decidí por invitar al prefecto, pero él simplemente dijo que no quería estar rodeado por 'herivoros'. Sonreí algo nervioso ante la respuesta y me fui de camino hacia mi casa. Hoy todos los de mi curso salimos antes porque el profesor tuvo una pequeña emergencia, eran las 11:37. Cuando llegue a mi casa esta estaba vacía, al parecer Nana había salido. Tenía hambre, por lo cual me dirigí a la cocina. En la heladera no había sobras de nada, ni siquiera fruta. Fui a ver en la alacena por unas galletitas, pero nada, estaba vacía. Tal vez Nana fue de compras. Agarré una botella de agua y me puse a ver la televisión. Unos minutos más tarde me levante y volví a abrir la heladera… ¿Por qué lo hice? Ni que la comida apareciera mágicamente.

Pensé en ir a comprar algo al kiosko pero eso implicaría salir y caminar... Meh, puedo aguantar hasta el almuerzo. Me senté tranquilamente a ver la televisión nuevamente. Cuando estaba por la parte más interesante de la película la puerta principal se abrió abruptamente dejando pasar a un adolecente peli-blanco con unos ojos violáceos. Bajo su ojo izquierdo llevaba una marca violeta, la cual parecía tres triángulos invertidos. Se acercó a mí y se sentó al lado mío. Me sobresalté, pero no me moví de mi lugar. El peli-blanco me sonrió y me ofreció algunos malvaviscos.

Pasaron algunos segundos. Al principio me quedé con la boca abierta, como si me hubiese convertido en piedra, pero cuando me acercaron más la bolsa de malvaviscos a la cara salté del sillón y señalé al peli-blanco, aún con la boca abierta.

-¡Oh! Tsunayoshi-kun, es de mala educación señalar a las personas.

-¡HIIIIIIEE! ¿C-c-cómo sabes me nombre? Espera, ¿Quién eres?

-¿Quién no conoce tu nombre dentro de la mafia?

-Bueno, eso…

-Ahora –junto sus manos, formando un aplauso- ¿Me podrías dar tu anillo? Ap, perdona mis modales –se levantó del asiento y puso una de sus manos en mi hombro- Soy Byakuran Gesso.

Me habló siempre sonriendo amablemente, sí, "amablemente". Lo mire unos segundos con una de mis cejas levantadas. Saqué bruscamente su mano de mi hombro y agarré la bolsa de malvaviscos, después de todo tenía hambre. Sin volver a dirigirle la mirada, me fui tranquilamente hasta mi habitación. Cuando estaba subiendo las escalaras pude escuchar cómo se reía.

-No cambias nunca, ¿verdad?

Ignoré su comentario y me encerré con llave en mi habitación. Nuts se había escapado por la ventana, o eso parecía, ya que la ventana había sido abierta y mi anillo de él había desaparecido. Era algo cotidiano, por lo cual no me preocupé. Cerré la ventana junto con la cortina y luego de eso me tiré en mi cama. Me quedé mirando el techo mientras comía algunos malvaviscos. Hay un desconocido en casa que quiere mi anillo Vongola y me robé su aperitivo. Ahora que lo pienso, Yamamoto estaba hablando de que la familia Gesso quiere tomar el mando de "mi" familia. Sonreí. Podría darle el anillo y olvidarme de esta molesta familia, o podría seguir con mi supuesto plan… ¿Y si, parte de mi plan era darle el anillo? Espera, Byakuran dijo 'Nunca cambias'. Entonces, ¿Me conoce? Agh, mi cabeza…

.

.

.

Sip, soy muy mala para los títulos, perdón por eso xd. Eso y que el capitulo me quedó más corto de lo que esperaba u.u

¿Qué les pareció :3 ? Dicen que dejar un Rw no le hace mal a nadie c: todos son leídos y bien recibidos~


	12. Visita indeseada: Parte 2

¡Aquí Lou presente! Aquí les dejo el próximo capítulo ^^ En teoría esto iba a estar dividido en dos caps más, pero por separado me parecían muy cortos, así que los uní e hicieron el capítulo más largo que escribí hasta ahora n.n

Espero que les guste~ Enjoy!

.

.

.

Encerrado en mi cuarto me quedé mirando el techo mientras comía algunos malvaviscos. Hay un desconocido en casa que quiere mi anillo Vongola y me robé su aperitivo. Podría darle el anillo y olvidarme de esta molesta familia, o podría seguir con mi supuesto plan… ¿Y si, parte de mi plan era darle el anillo? Espera, Byakuran dijo 'Nunca cambias'. Entonces, ¿Me conoce? Agh, mi cabeza…

Antes de que pudiese terminar el paquete de malvaviscos, alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta y a llamarme. 'Tsunayoshi-kun' *toc toc* 'Tsunayoshi-kun' *toc toc* 'Tsunayoshi-kun' *toc toc*, y así repetitivas veces. Con una sonrisa y el ceño fruncido fui a abrir la dichosa puerta. Al hacerlo recibí un ligero golpe, el cual iba dirigido a la puerta. Miré al causante del alboroto con una sonrisa algo cínica, en cambio el peliblanco me miraba sonriente.

-Tsunayoshi-kun, está mal robarle a las personas –al decirlo se movió en forma de desaprobación- Creo que debo volver a enseñarte modales~

Ya, me va a venir a enseñar modales una persona que tiró mi puerta principal abajo, sí, claro. ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? ¿Le entrego en anillo? ¿Le ignoro? ¿Salgo corriendo? ¿O simplemente le cierro la puerta de mi habitación en su cara? Oh, esa es buena opción. Quise cerrar la puerta de un portazo, pero el peliblanco me lo impidió poniendo su brazo en la misma. Retrocedí unos pasos hacia dentro de mi habitación, el seguía mirándome con una sonrisa, la cual me causaba escalofríos. Antes de que me diera cuenta, alguien había tomado mis hombros por detrás. Esa misma persona, apuntó con una pistola a Byakuran. Inmediatamente supe de quien se trataba. De igual forma mire hacia atrás, pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue ver que ya no tenía ventana, solo un hueco en la pared…

-Chaos, Byakuran.

-Arcobaleno-chan ¿Cómo has estado~?

-Tsk, ya deja de llamarme así.

-Moo, Reborn-chan no seas tan cruel. Cuando eras un chibi no te quejabas tanto…

Quería meterme en la conversación para regañar al hitman por dañar mi habitación y mandar a volar al peli-blanco. Sin embargo dejé de prestar atención a lo que decían, para dirigirla a un punto exacto del pasillo. En un rincón, a unos escasos metros de nosotros, se encontraban esos ojos vacíos junto a esa sonrisa perturbadora, la cual ahora era más amplia y mostraba sus dientes. No pude dejar de observarlo, era algo hipnótico. Esa 'cosa' o 'ser' estaba quieta en el rincón, estática; incluso parecía que ni siquiera respiraba. Tuve la estúpida intención de acercármele y tocarle, verificar si eso es real o solamente en mi imaginación. Pero, si no fuese mi imaginación ellos deberían haber sentido su presencia ¿verdad?

Ese pensamiento comenzó a rondarme por la cabeza, haciendo que mi desesperación vaya creciendo. Las heridas, que me hayan querido asfixiar, sentirme perseguido, todo eso ¿que fue? Tal vez yo solo me cause las heridas, pero la asfixia, ¿me quise matar, inconscientemente? Comencé a hiperventilarme, esto es muy extraño. Que últimamente me haya sentido observado ¿era solo mi imaginación? Y-yo… ¡¿Q-Qué es esto?!

Me auto-abofeteé, llamando la atención de esas dos personas. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, y yo simplemente me fui de ahí. Con la cabeza agacha me dirigí a una plaza a unas cuadras de allí, a refugiarme en los viejos cubos de colores. Necesito estar solo unos momentos para pensar que re carajos me está sucediendo, sin embargo al pasar de los minutos comencé a sentir miedo. Estaba asustado de mi mismo, de lo que podría llegar a hacerme solo… Esa criatura solo era un sueño, imaginaciones mías; o eso creo, aunque en este momento prefiero que eso sea real…

Como quería pensar en otra cosa decidí ir hacia el lugar donde quedamos con mis amigos. Después de todo habíamos quedado después de comer y estuve un buen rato en esa vieja plaza. Yo nunca había visitado un parque de diversiones o un acuario, no que lo recuerde, y como el parque estaba cerrado por remodelaciones habíamos quedado encontrarnos en la puerta del acuario. Algo sorprendido, pude notar que Gokudera y Yamamoto ya se encontraban discutiendo en la entrada, en cambio Chrome y las chicas estaban sentadas en un banco hablando tranquilamente. Lambo estaba recostado contra una pared viendo como ambos discutían, al verme levantó su mano en forma de saludo.

Miré hacia abajo unos momentos y luego me dirigí hacia ellos con una amplia sonrisa en mi rostro. Ya, si estoy con ellos no importa nada, simplemente quiero reír y pasarla bien con mis amigos. Cuando estábamos por comprar las entradas me di cuenta que faltaba cierto peli-morado, pero antes de que pudiese preguntarle a Chrome unos gritos que venían de la cuadra anterior me libraron de toda duda. Mukuro y Hibari-san estaban peleando, al principio me interponía en sus peleas, pero se convirtió en algo tan cotidiano que simplemente los ignoré.

Cuando entramos por esas grandes puertas de la entrada, estábamos un largo pasillo obscuro. La única luz que había era la de las peceras, la cual parecía ser celeste, en ellas había peces de variados colores. Como si fuese un niño en una dulcería, me acerqué corriendo a uno de los vidrios y poniendo las manos en este, miré asombrado a los animalitos.

Eran muchos peces pequeños de muchos colores llamativos. Rosa, celeste, amarillo, naranja, todos parecían fluorescentes. También habían algunos que tenían manchas, o eran atigrados, o como una cebra de colores. Me quedé unos cuantos minutos embobado contra en vidrio, ¡había Nemos y Doris! También, si observabas bien, entre los corales se asomaba una especie de anguila, algo antipática a mí parecer (o eso pienso yo que era). Salí corriendo hacia la dirección de la otra pecera, donde había medusas. Esta vez la luz alternaba los colores, sin embargo el agua permanecía obscura y parecía que eran las medusas las que cambiaban de color. Parecían estar bailando.

Fui mirando de pecera en pecera lo más rápido que podía, sabiendo que mis amigos estaban detrás de mí. Había una pecera que tenía mucha gente frente a ella, por lo cual me acerqué sin dudarlo. Intenté hacer puntitas de pie para poder ver lo que fuese aquello, pero era imposible. No puedo creer que exista gente tan alta… O que yo sea tan bajo. Sin embargo al querer salir de allí para reunirme con mis amigos, la multitud me tragó. Entre codazos y empujones, de una forma u otra terminé en frente de la pecera, wow, eso sí que fue suerte… De cierta forma.

Había muchos, pero demasiados, caballitos de mar nadando de una forma sincronizada de un lado hacia otro, formando círculos, espirales o simplemente en línea recta. Pobres, deben estar mareados; es que van tan rápido… Luego de unos pocos minutos más, se dispersaron, al igual que las personas. Sin embargo yo me quedé un rato más mirando hacia la nada, ya que todos los peces habían 'desaparecido' como arte de magia. Cuando reaccioné, busqué a mis amigos con la mirada, no estaban. ¡HIIIIE! Algo desesperado comencé a buscarlos, creo que me recorrí de arriba a abajo el acuario sin éxito. Con las esperanzas por el suelo, salí de la construcción. Me compré una crepa de fresas en uno de esos puestos ambulantes y me senté en el banco donde estaban hoy las chicas.

Cuando estaba por la mitad de mi crepa, vi a cierto peli-plateado correr hacia mi dirección. Por un momento podría haber jurado que le habían salido orejas y colita de perro.

-¡Juudaime! ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Nadie le hizo nada verdad? Porque si no… -al decir eso último escondió su mirada bajo su flequillo y sacó unas dinamitas de quien sabe donde-.

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEE, tr-tranquilo Gokudera-kun, no pasó nada… Espera, ¿Juudaime?

-Ah, eh, yo, verá…

-Jajajaja, sabía que en algún momento se te iba a escapar. ¡Yo, Tsuna! –Yamamoto llegó con una sonrisa en su rostro- ¿Estás bien?

-Eh, si. No me pasó nada, solo fueron unos minutos después de todo hahaha.

Luego de todo esto estuvimos paseando por unos minutos más antes de volver cada uno a nuestra casa, sin embargo Gokudera no volvió a dirigirme la palabra durante todo el día. Cuando llegué a casa lo primero que hice fue ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua, sin embargo me encontré a cierto peli-blanco tomando café pacíficamente con Nana.

-Oh, bienvenido Tsu-kun. Él es Byakuran, según me dijo está de paso en Nanimori y no tiene donde quedarse, por lo cual le ofrecí un cuarto.

Simplemente asentí hacia lo dicho, Nana estaba con su sonrisa despreocupada de siempre aceptando a cualquier desconocido a entrar a la casa. Todavía no entiendo cómo es que no robaron todos los muebles de la casa. Al parecer Reborn estaba encerrado en su pieza y, aunque solo estoy suponiendo, Giotto se encuentra dándole un recorrido por la ciudad a Timotteo, ya que él no conoce del todo este lugar.

Entre la salida de hoy y la charla de puras mentiras de parte de Byakuran con Nana, ya era de noche. Me despedí de mamma para luego subir hacia mi habitación, en donde me puse mi pijama, el cual era blanco y anaranjado con el número 27 en el pecho. Me recosté en la cama unos momentos. _Con que Juudaime, eh. Que yo recuerde eso significaba Décimo. Ahora que lo pienso, Yamamoto había llamado 'chiquitín' a Reborn, que yo sepa él es mayor que nosotros. Mmmh, hay muchos términos que dicen pero no conozco su significado. Byakuran dijo Arcobaleno, ¿Arco Iris? Eeerhm…_

Cuando me dispuse a dormir, la puerta se abrió de un portazo dejando paso a un peliblanco con una gran sonrisa.

-Perdón~! No pude evitar escuchar como hablabas solo y tengo una solución para algunas de tus preguntas~

Hablaba solo… Ugh. Espera, wow, pausa y retrocede. Una solución para mis preguntas… ¿Pero, se puede confiar en él? Lo miré desconfiado, sinceramente no confío en él. Simplemente ¿quién lo haría? Es un completo desconocido que se metió de la nada en mi casa, escucha tras la puerta y al parecer tiene una obsesión con los malvaviscos; eso y que al parecer es jefe de una familia capaz de destruir a una de las mafias más importantes.

-Moo~ Tsu-chan. ¿Tanto tiempo negociando con Verde para que me de esta pastilla y luego no confíes en mí?

-¿Pastilla?

-Sip, sirve para que recuerdes algo que olvidaste.

-Mmm, la quiera o no, no creo que me la des gratis ¿Verdad?

-Hahaha~, típico viniendo de ti, nunca confías en mí. Y así está bien –al decirlo una sonrisa perturbadora se formó en su rostro- Pero no te preocupes, esta vez es gratis.

Antes de que pudiese decir algo, en un veloz movimiento me puso el caramelo en a boca y por el susto me lo terminé tragando. Wuagh, era amargo.

-Por cierto, es un caramelo experimental, todavía no se ocupó en ningún ser vivo. Bueno, suerte con eso, si no mueres dime si funcionó~

-Tu… ¡Maldito bastar-

Cuando estaba a punto de lanzarme encima de él para dejarle la cara morbosa por los golpes, comencé a sentir mareos. Me recosté en la cama, ignorando completamente la presencia de ese sinvergüenza. Mis parpados se cerraban sin mi consentimiento y gracias a eso poco a poco fui cayendo en la inconsciencia…

…

..

.

Me encontraba, nuevamente, con los ojos cerrados. Aaaah, maldita sea, cuando me despierte le voy a dar vuelta la cara a ese maldito desgraciado. Cuando estaba imaginando todas las formas posibles de torturar a alguien, abrí los ojos como platos al sentir un calor insoportable. Estaba en una pequeña versión mía, rodeado por el fuego y la única vía de escape era una ventana de vidrio. No dudé en saltar por ella. Terminé en un callejón oscuro, con varios cortes por todo mi cuerpo y con una quemadura aparentemente reciente en la espalda.

Cuando me di la vuelta para salir corriendo, algo me lo impidió. Una persona. Me miro unos segundos y luego sacó un arma. ¡Me estaban apuntando! La persona estaba sumida en la oscuridad, solo poder ver su silueta. Era un hombre, alto… Me puse pálido, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar y mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Algunas lágrimas se asomaban por ellos. No, no más, por favor. Pasaron unos segundos que parecieron eternos, hasta que sucedió; disparó… ( Lou: ¿Alguien recuerda esto? 7u7r )

Pero la bala pasó rosando mi mejilla. Escuché un alarido y volteé para ver de dónde provenía. Alguien había caído al suelo. Era una de las personas que le ayudaban al peli-verde a mantenerme encerrado. Agradecí a la oscuridad, ya que gracias a ella no pude presenciar su cuerpo desangrándose. Volví a fijar mi vista en la persona con el arma, el cual se estaba acercando. Me alejé unos pasos, como si fuese algo automático. Al estar solo un par de metros de distancia, pude notar que en realidad esa persona no era tan alta. Era un chico de unos 3 años mayor que yo, él debería tener unos 9 años. A pesar de ser solo un niño, sus ojos estaban afilados y continuaba apuntándome con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro. La quemadura me ardía horrores, y podía jurar que me habían salido ampollas en la zona afectada. Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer mis mejillas sin mi consentimiento. Lo cual pareció sensibilizar un poco al chico, ya que dejó de apuntarme y comenzó a acercase lentamente, como si estuviera precaviendo de que me escapara asustado. Por alguna razón no lo hice, algo me decía que no tenía por qué hacerlo.

De la nada, había comenzado a escuchar como unas personas se acercaban corriendo a nuestra dirección, entre el griterío pude escuchar aquella voz grave que me aterraba. El niño tomó de mi mano y comenzó a correr arrastrándome con él. Yo solo corría, deje de escuchar las cosas que pasaban a mí alrededor. Mientras más corríamos la oscuridad del callejón iba desapareciendo, lo cual me permitió ver su aspecto. Unos alborotados cabellos negros estaban cubiertos por una fedora, la cual tenía una cinta anaranjada; también tenía unas curiosas patillas rizadas. Fácilmente, él me sacaba una cabeza de altura. Me sorprendí bastante, era Reborn… Pero cuando quise decir algo, se escuchó un disparo desde atrás. Dejé de sentir una de mis piernas y recién reaccioné a lo sucedido cuando al querer pisar con ella, caí estrepitosamente al suelo. Todo parecía ir en cámara lenta, la sangre de mi pierna se derramaba con el suelo, Reborn se volteaba a verme y… Todo se comenzó a distorsionar, a oscurecerse...

Me desperté de golpe, sentándome automáticamente en mi cama. La luz estaba apagada, miré a mi costado y ahí estaba Byakuran sentado en una silla, sonriendo. Le devolví la sonrisa y antes de que pueda decir algo, él ya se encontraba en el suelo. Lo había pateado en la cara, logrando que perdiera su equilibrio. Rápidamente me paré. Como el peliblando había caído arriba de una alfombra, me apuré y antes de que pudiese reaccionar, comencé a enrollarlo en esta. Cuando me quedé sin alfombra para enrollarlo, simplemente lo pateé fuera de mi habitación por el hueco de mi ex-ventana. Lo único que se escuchó después de eso fue su risa y un fuerte golpe, luego de eso solo fue silencio.

Suspiré y volví a acostarme. Con que, así te conocí ¿Eh? Sonreí, aunque había sido doloroso, aunque terminé herido, por alguna razón me encontraba feliz. Reborn me había ayudado, me rescató. Quien supiese que hubiese pasado si él no estaba allí en esos momentos… Seguro que me hubiesen capturado de nuevo y…

Deje de pensar es esas cosas que simplemente me deprimían y me asomé por la ventana, digo, el hueco. Mmm, hace bastante que no ocupo mis llamas… Formé una sonrisa ladeada. Agarré una sudadera y me puse unas zapatillas para después saltar hacia el patio. Aproveche a caer sobre Byakuran, el cual soltó un sonoro quejido, y luego "prendí" mis llamas para alejarme de la casa lo más alto y rápido que podía. Por alguna razón ya las dominaba casi por completo, había recuperado algunos recuerdos más sobre los entrenamientos espartanos de Reborn, en los cuales había aprendido a utilizar nuevos ataques y algunas cosas de defensa.

Mantuve siempre la misma dirección, así sabría cómo volver… Creo. Pasaron unos minutos, y cuando descendí me encontraba en la playa. Wow, bastante rápido para lo lejos que esta de casa.

Era la única persona en ese lugar, bueno, era normal considerando que deben ser como las cuatro de la mañana. Apagué mis llamas e hice una gran flecha en la arena para saber en qué dirección tengo que volver. Comencé a caminar al lado del agua, sin llegar a mojarme. Era un lugar bastante tranquilo… Con el palo que tracé la flecha, fui haciendo una línea continua por donde caminaba. Seguí y seguí caminando, hasta llegar una parte de la costa que se encuentra bajo un muelle viejo y deteriorado.

Me metí debajo del muelle y me recosté en uno de los soportes de madera para descansar un rato sin ensuciar mi ropa con la arena. Cerré mis ojos. La verdad que el sueño que tuve gracias a esa pastilla, me dejó agotado…

Comencé a escuchar quejidos y gruñidos, como si se tratase de un animal agresivo, pero que a su vez estuviese herido. Abrí mis ojos lentamente para encontrarme con, con, ESA COSA. Esa criatura que me está atormentando desde hace ya bastante tiempo. Estaba tratando de pararse, como un humano. Al parecer le dolía horrores, pero seguía haciéndolo; cuando lo logró los ruidos cesaron. Ahora pude notar mejor su aspecto, desnutrido, extremadamente pálido, sus ojos seguían siendo jodidamente tenebrosos, inclusive ahora parecía que le estaba creciendo el cabello y su nueva sonrisa estaba totalmente desfigurada con unos dientes bastantes afilados manchados de su propia sangre. Tenía uno que otro corte sobre su cuerpo, pero sobre todo en sus piernas y brazos.

Por puro instinto me alejé unos pasos. N-no estoy durmiendo, estoy completamente seguro que no lo estoy. Esa criatura d-de verdad existe… O no, tal vez sea mi imaginación. P-pero antes solo apareció cuando estaba dormido… Ah, hoy no lo estaba y lo ví, pero Byakuran y Reborn no lo hicieron, pero yo, pero si es mi imaginación y yo, pero…

-Oh, no te preocupes, ellos no me pueden ver… Pero si, si existo. Tal vez no el mundo real, pero en el tuyo sí ¿Qué? ¿Te pensabas que solo era un sueño?

Su voz… Era parecida a la mía, pero solo que la de esa cosa era más ronca y se escuchaba quebrada, como si estuviese extremadamente seca.

-¿Q-qué o quién eres?

-Mmmh, no lo sé. ¿Perdimos los recuerdos verdad? –al decir eso, sonrío cínicamente-.

Perdimos… Me comencé a asustar, y no pude evitar salir corriendo. Pero antes de que pueda salir de la sombra del muelle, esa criatura mordió fuertemente mi pantorrilla izquierda. Me clavó completamente sus dientes, tenía miedo de que me arranqué un pedazo de carne, pero… No lo hizo, simplemente me dejo su marca para luego soltarme.

-Te dejo un pequeño regalo de mi parte…

Luego de eso, simplemente encendí mis llamas y volví hacia la gran flecha que había trazado antes para poder dirigirme a casa, al llegar a esta aceleré todo lo que podía para ir a casa. Pasaron minutos y más minutos, los cuales parecían eternos. Mi pierna izquierda ardía, y poco a poco la dejaba de sentir. Al llegar a mi casa, esa sensación de mi pierna izquierda se comenzó a expandir por mi cintura y por la otra pierna. Comencé a entrar en pánico.

Entré por la ventana/hueco de mi habitación y me senté en la cama con la ayuda de mis llamas. Agarré el pequeño botiquín que tenía sobre la mesita de luz y comencé a vedar la herida, la cual no dejaba de sangrar. Terminé de vendarla a duras penas, ya no sentía mi brazo izquierdo ni mi torso. Gruesas lágrimas caían por mi rostro, estaba asustado, esa extraña sensación estaba avanzando por mi cuerpo rápidamente. El piso, las cortinas y la cama estaban manchadas por mi sangre. No lo puedo creer, que fue lo que acaba de pasar. Todo es la culpa de esa cosa.

Ahora que lo pienso, Reborn duerme en la habitación de al lado. Ya no podía mover ni siquiera mis brazos, lo único que me quedaba era la cabeza… Sin pensarlo dos veces, me di varios cabezazos desesperados contra la pared, ignorando el dolor que eso me producía. Por favor que esté ahí, era lo único que podía pensar…

Pasaron solo unos segundos, cuando la puerta de mi habitación se abrió. Ahí se encontraba Reborn con los ojos abiertos como platos, inclusive creo que lo vi hasta más pálido. Yo me sentado en la cama, recostado contra la pared sin poder moverme a excepción de mi cabeza. Me dolía respirar.

El hitman se acercó rápidamente hacia mí, preguntando un sinfín de cosas. Traté de decirle algo, pero me di cuenta de algo. En la puerta se encontraba asomada esa criatura, con su típica sonrisa en su rostro. Lo último que escuché antes de quedarme inconsciente, fue como Reborn me llamaba y una cosa más…

-Dulces sueños…

.

.

.

¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? :3 Dejen un Rw con su opinión, cualquiera es leído y bien recibido.

Bueno, creería yo que no falta mucho para terminar este fanfiction c: Y pensar que esta serie iba a durar solo 3 caps como máximo, o esa era la idea al principio jaja Voy a tratar de tener todos los capítulos redactados para antes de terminar las clases, así no me atraso en las actualizaciones n.n

 _ **Zona de respuestas~**_

Victoria Chacin618: Holis~ Pues, si xd Es que él es así jaja Gracia por comentar siempre

Eclipse total: Holah, no te preocupes, yo siempre hago lo mismo aasdasd. Me alegro que te guste mi historia :3 Y gracias por decir eso de las partes gores, sinceramente tenia muuuuchas dudas sobre ellas xd Pero de igual forma, creo que es lo único que puedo escribir naturalmente y sin planearlo asdasd Vamos, que si entra alguien en tu casa con comida lo mejor es sacarle la comida e irte xd Buenop, un suuuper abrazo~ Nos leemos.

Frank74: Wiii, me siento genial al poder sorprenderte c: Y si, Byakuran, es que tenía que agregarlo a la historia xd Sobre Chrome, pues sí, es que me gusta cuando ella está en plan maternal :3 Buenop, puede que este cap solo tengas un pedazo de tus respuestas, sin embargo en el capitulo siguiente vas a poder saber más o menos como fue su pasado. Yap, un saludo c:


	13. No más

Holis~ Perdón por la pequeña tardanza pero estuve deprimida hace unos días, inclusive ni ganas de entrar a internet tenía u.u Bueno, como sea, borrón y cuenta nueva :3 A este fanfiction le queda MUY poco para terminar, espero responder algunas de sus preguntas aquí. Sin más, aquí les dejo el capitulo.

.

.

.

Logré llamar a Reborn con cabezazos contra la pared, era la única opción que tenía. La sensación de que mi cuerpo perdía su movilidad era horrible, era algo que me estaba consumiendo poco a poco y no podía hacer nada para frenarlo. La puerta se abrió de par en par, dando paso a un desconcertado, y algo asustado diría yo, hitman. Se acercó a mí haciéndome un sinfín de preguntas, pero cuando quise responderlas algo llamó mi atención, logrando que me paralice por completo. En la puerta de mi habitación esta asomada esa 'cosa', con su típica sonrisa perturbadora. Antes de caer inconsciente pude escuchar dos cosas: como Reborn me llamaba y una cosa más…

-Dulce sueños…

. . .

Esperaba encontrarme con la obscuridad y el silencio inquietante de siempre, pero en su lugar me encontraba metido en una chimenea. Me encontraba desorientado y antes de que pudiese reaccionar o simplemente decir algo, alguien tiro algún tipo de líquido hacia mi dirección y prendió el fuego como si nada, sin importarle o simplemente ignorando mí presencia allí dentro. Al principio no sentí nada, fue simplemente como una simple brisa de aire caliente, pero luego de un par de segundos comencé a gritar desaforadamente. Miraba impotente mi ropa arder, mi cuerpo estaba envuelto en llamas. Podía sentir como la piel se me estaba irritando y desgarrando, quería gritar pero tampoco ayudaba de mucho ya que el fuego inclusive entró por mi boca. Traté de salir de ahí, pero esa misma persona me pateó hacia el fuego. Todo me ardía, se desgarraba, chamuscaba e incineraba. Era como estar en el mismísimo infierno. Alguien por favor, ayúdeme, terminen con esto de una vez por todas…

Me estaba asfixiando, y cuando por fin estaba sintiendo como esta tortura estaba por terminar, el mismo que me sometió a ella, me libró de la misma. Apenas al sacarme me tiró un balde agua helada, causando que gritara de agonía y me retorciera en el suelo. El cuerpo me ardía, era una sensación sofocante. Sin embargo, antes de poder revolcarme o arrastrarme, abrió mi boca con sus manos y me obligó a tragar algo parecido a la miel pero no tenía color, era transparente. Eso logró calmarme, como si fuese un sedante. Pero luego sentí como si un millón de cuchillos se clavasen en mi piel y luego los removieran en círculos. Fueron unos 2 minutos, aunque para mi fueron horas, de un dolor atroz el cual ninguno podía imaginarse y que nadie debería pasar por él… Luego de eso todo paró de golpe, nada me dolía, era como estar flotando. Y eso logró asustarme en lugar de relajarme, por alguna razón.

-Mmm, está mejor que otros días…

Al escuchar esa voz grave me estremecí de pies a cabeza. Esto no era un sueño, era un recuerdo. Miré fijamente a la persona que estaba al frente de mí, era el maldito que asesino a mis padres como un jodido psicópata. Quería estampar su cara contra la ventana para romperla y luego obligarlo a tragar los pedazos del vidrio roto mientras lo grabo con mi celular, para después poder disfrutar una y otra vez de su agonía. Tal vez podría arrancarle las uñas y los ojos como hizo con mis seres queridos y hacerme un collar con ellos como trofeo. Pero no me podía mover, estaba paralizado por el miedo, simplemente podía observar como tomaba una grabadora y escuchar lo que decía.

-Día 57 desde el inicio de la prueba diaria. Se aplicó la tortura al sujeto y se le dio el medicamento luego de esta. Se mantiene con vida y sin aparente lesiones, sin embargo los efectos siguen tardando en efectuarse y son extremadamente dolorosos. Hubo un gran avance en los efectos secundarios, esta vez solamente sucedió: el adormecimiento de las extremidades y la pérdida de la conciencia por unos momentos. Se calcula el éxito del experimento en aproximadamente 6 días más.

Al terminar de grabar se acercó a mí con una sonrisa, sin embargo la criatura apareció de la nada en frente de mí y todo se volvió negro.

Me desperté en una habitación sucia y muy mal alumbrada, apenas tenía una pequeña ventana a unos 3 metros de altitud encima de mí. Miré hacia mis costados, no había muebles ni decoración alguna. Lo único que estaba allí era esa criatura a un metro al frente mio. No me sobresalte ni me asusté, ni siquiera me sorprendí por su presencia. Es algo perturbador el haberme acostumbrado a su presencia.

-Wow, es el mejor regalo que alguien me ah hecho. Volver a vivir aquellas cosas que ni siquiera sabía que habían sucedido, que consideración de tu parte hacerme recordar las torturas. ¿Y ahora que se supone que pasa? ¿Me tienen encerrado aquí para ver cuando tiempo aguanta un ser humano sin perder su cordura?

-Tranquilízate y relájate, según los recuerdos estas encerrado aquí hace unos 3 minutos, es tu habitación ^^

\- Me encanta como la decoré, creo que debería dedicarme a eso.

No sabía lo que estaba diciendo, las palabras simplemente salían de mi boca. Tenía miedo y estaba aterrado por lo que pudiese llegar a pasarme ahora, aparte de que no entendía nada de lo que sucedía.

-Si no sintieras miedo no serías humano, y si quieres yo te puedo explicar lo que sucede.

-Oh, genial, ahora ni siquiera puedo tener pensamientos privados.

-JAjaja, nunca los tuviste. Pues, la situación es más simple de lo que crees. Escucha, te lo digo en pocas palabras: éramos como un conejillo de indias, una rata de laboratorio –al decirlo su sonrisa se acentuó más- Pasó aproximadamente un año desde que nos lanzaron al fuego, aunque lo hicieron más veces después. Por si te lo preguntas al final el medicamento no funcionó, digamos que todo el sufrimiento fue en vano.

-¿'Éramos'?

-Pues sí, yo soy parte de ti después de todo. No tienes por qué temerme, yo solo quiero que recuerdes la época en la cual me necesitabas, en la cual no me despreciabas…

-¿E-eh?

Al ver mi cara de desconcierto la criatura suspiró divertida para luego soltar una pequeña carcajada.

-Tan simple y sin embargo no lo entiendes.

-Si me lo explicases como una persona normal y civilizada lo entendería.

-Hoho~ Lastima que no hay una persona 'civilizada o normal' a kilómetros de este lugar –antes de que pudiese gritarle, puso una mano en mi boca- Sera mejor que no grites, la última vez que lo hiciste nos quedamos sin salir de aquí por dos meses. Buenop, ya que terminamos de hablar será mejor ir hacia el otro recuerdo ¿verdad?

Dejándome con las palabras en la boca y sin esperar mi respuesta, el ambiente que me rodeaba cambió abruptamente. El drástico cambió de iluminación hizo que mis ojos ardieran, cerrándolos por unos poco segundos. Esta vez estábamos en una habitación amplia y bien iluminada, con unos muebles rústicos pero que parecían nuevos. Las paredes eran de madera al igual que el suelo y el techo, seguramente estábamos en una cabaña o algo por el estilo. Miré a mí alrededor, había una pared decorada con hojas de dibujos. A unos pocos metros de nosotros se encontraba un pequeño castaño haciendo unos dibujos con crayones felizmente, estaba tarareando. Ese era yo, hace varios años atrás. La criatura estaba a mi lado, pero luego se alejo de mí y fue hasta la pared con los papeles, por curiosidad la seguí.

Los dibujos eran un poco perturbadores, había algunos en los cuales se veía cosas incendiándose; inclusive pude reconocer la chimenea en la cual me torturaban. También había otros dibujos más tiernos en los que estaba Reborn, inclusive hay algunos con los que parecen ser mis actuales amigos; ese dibujo tenía una palabra escrita ' _guardianes_ ' con una letra dispareja y casi ilegible. Me detuve a mirarlo algo extrañado, pero seguí ojeando los demás. Algunos eran simples garabatos o algunos eran tiernos animalitos, como por ejemplo Natsu. Me alejé de ahí para curiosear lo que estaba haciendo mi pequeña versión ahora. Se estaba dibujando a él, bueno yo, eh… Bueno, a mi versión pequeña junto a otra persona, uno al lado del otro con una sonrisa. Dicha persona era similar a mí, pero sus ojos eran negros y su pelo era distinto, parecía que era más corto y ordenado. O eso pude descifrar, es el dibujo de un niño pequeño después de todo. Al terminar de hacer unos detalles, el pequeño saltó de donde estaba y entre risitas comenzó a balbucear algunas cosas.

-¡Terminé! Hehe~ Toma, es para ti, espero que te guste.

Abrí mis ojos como platos, estaba ofreciéndole el dibujo al aire. Sin embargo con el pasar de los segundos, al parecer a la 'persona' que se lo entregó le gusto el dibujo, por lo cual el pequeño castaño se sonrojó y con una sonrisa en sus labios se fue corriendo a pegar el dibujo en la pared. Busqué a la criatura, tal vez esta podría responderme algunas cosas. Sin embargo esta estaba observando todo con una sonrisa nostálgica, no esa tan aterradora que lleva siempre, había algo distinto. Comencé a atar cabos sueltos, y no me está gustando para nada como va esta historia. Solo para asegurarme, pregunté.

-Dime, ¿eras tú verdad?

-Puede ser~ Sé que tienes muchas preguntas, pero yo tengo dos para ti ¿Estás seguro de querer recordar?

-Yo… Sí, estoy seguro. Estoy cansado de sentir un vacio, sin importar que tan cruel y despiadado fue el pasado conmigo quiero hacerlo. Pero, ¿Por qué me ayudas?

-Fácil, eras mi mejor amigo, quiero ayudarte. Siempre te ayudé y ahora quiero volver a hacerlo.

Lo miré con algo de duda, no sé si está diciendo la verdad o son simple palabras huecas.

-Ahora, mi segunda pregunta. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Eh?

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿POR QUÉ? ¡RESPONDE!

Al gritarme todo a mi alrededor se quebró, se fue cayendo como si fuese un vidrio al cual le lanzaron una piedra. Quedamos rodeados de paredes, techo y pisos negros, sin embargo podía ver su figura sin problemas, como si la luz no se hubiese ido. La criatura se acercó corriendo hacia mí, esperé el golpe con los ojos cerrados, pero este nunca llegó. Al abrirlos ya no estaba, me encontraba yo solo en la misma nada. Pero de la nada unos murmullos, sollozos y gritos entremezclados comenzaron a sonar en mi mente, era como si yo no tuviera control sobre mis pensamientos. Tapé mis oídos, como si eso fuese ayudarme a no escucharlas.

 _'Dime, ¿¡por qué lo hiciste!?'; '¿No me dejarás solo verdad?' ; '¿Jefe de una familia mafiosa?' ; 'Si quieres morir, ¿Por qué solo no lo haces?' ; 'Hazlo ya, ¡Reborn!' ; '-risas-' ; 'Jugemos juntos, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun' ; '¡NO, no me dejen solo!' ; '¡Aléjate! ¡No te acerques!' ; '¡¿Por qué?!' ; 'No olvides…' ; 'Eres como un hermano mayor para mí' ; 'Tírate, salta desde aquí' ; '¡Juudaime!' ; 'Para…' ; '¡Seamos amigos!' …_

Y se volvía a repetir, una y otra y otra vez, la misma secuencia cada vez más fuerte. De repente todo a mí alrededor comenzó a arder en llamas. Sentí como mi cuerpo se paralizaba, quería gritar pero mi voz no salía, quería correr pero mis piernas no respondían. Estaba aterrado, no, no más. Quiero escapar, ayuda, alguien, ¡SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ!

Como si fuese un deseo, al instante me desperté en mi cama. Apenas abrí los ojos comencé a gritar con las manos en mis oídos. Miré hacia mis costados buscando el fugo, no, esto debe ser otro recuerdo, no estoy a salvo, tengo que escapar. Intenté pararme pero alguien me agarró pos mis hombros, sin embargo forceje hasta que él me soltó y caí al suelo. Me paré, sin embargo al sentir el dolor de una herida volví a caer al suelo. Arrastrándome lo más rápido que pude me fui hacia el rincón de mi habitación y abracé mis piernas. Todavía los escucho, son murmullos, pero ahí están. Cállense, váyanse de mi cabeza ¡DEJEN DE HABLAR!

Y de pronto, nada. Silencio. Mis oídos zumbaban. Levanté la vista encontrándome con Reborn a unos pasos míos, mirándome preocupado y acercándose cuidadosamente. Cuando lo vi, salté hacia él y lo abracé, ocultando mi rostro en su pecho. Estaba llorando y temblando. ¿Qué fue eso...?

-R-reborn, ¿Tú lo sabes verdad? Mi pasado, por favor dímelo. No puedo soportar esto más, quiero saber qué me pasa…

No podía ver su rostro, pero el simplemente me abrazó aún más fuerte. Dijo 'Sí…' en un murmullo y luego de eso nos quedamos así varios minutos, hasta que logré tranquilizarme.

.

.

.

Yep, me quedó más corto de lo que esperaba xd

Dejen un Rw con su opinión o critica, eso siempre me alegra el día ^^

 ** _Zona de respuestas~_**

Victoria: Wiii, pues, creo que respondí la mayoría de tus dudas, o todas, en este capítulo jaja. Un suuuuuuuuper abrazo! :3

Eclipse total: Creo que en mis fanfictions hubo y habrá siempre mil y un cambios, porque yo soy súper vueltera xD Puedo tener una trama establecida, pero cerca del final siempre tiro todo a la mierd# y lo cambio por completo xd Y te digo algo, la idea era hacer a Tsu esquizofrénico o algo por el estilo, pero al final no sé si lo voy a hacer, ya que esa enfermedad tiene síntomas por los cuales el castaño no pasó. Pues, la idea de los dementores se acerca un poquiiito a la idea principal, pero en parte no tiene nada que ver xd Creo que esa criatura es más como un maleficio para Tsu asdasd Es que pls, Byakuran quería una dulce venganza xd Un apapacho~ Nos leemos :3

OtakuLife121: Heyooo~ Puede que en parte te entienda, pero no sé xD El personaje me fascina pero hay algo que todavía no me cierra de él. Me encantaría leer tus teorías, aunque no te responda ninguna xD Pero igual, estoy caaaaaasi segura de que al menos cerca de la idea principal vas a estar, estoy siendo algo obvia en estos últimos capítulos xd

PczZitoO: Awssh, ¿me dejas abrazarte por decir eso? :3 Y pues, a mí también me gustan las historias dinámicas, por eso trato de escribir una de más o menos ese estilo xd Joder x'D, me mata de risa tu imaginación jajaasds Pues, lo de esa criatura espero poder explicarlo biem biem en el próximo capítulo, si es que les quedan dudas xD Bueeeeeeeeeeno, espero haber respondido al menos uno de los huecos de mi historia en este cap c; Ya pues, nos leemos~


	14. Relatos

Hoooola personitas~ ¿Cómo han estado? Por aquí todo bien ^^ Ahora les dejo la continuación y casi final de este fanfiction, espero que les guste~

Aclaración: Los recuerdos a pesar de estar desde la perspectiva del castaño, estos son relatados por Reborn para Tsu. Lo escribí de esta forma para que se entendiese mejor :3

Y cuando digo '… años atrás' estoy contando desde la actualidad de Tsu hacia atrás, son fechas independientes una de otras :)

.

.

.

Salté a abrazar a Reborn al apenas escuchar su voz, un enorme alivio recorrió mi cuerpo. Él parecía algo preocupado, pero yo simplemente escondí mi rostro en su pecho mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos. Estaba temblando y llorando, pero con todo el miedo que me causaba decir esas palabras, las dije.

-R-reborn, ¿Tú lo sabes verdad? Mi pasado. Por favor dímelo, no puedo soportar más esto, necesito saber qué me pasa…

No podía ver su rostro, pero el simplemente me abrazó aún más fuerte. Dijo 'Sí…' en un murmullo y luego de eso nos quedamos así varios minutos, hasta que logré tranquilizarme. Agradecí que no preguntara nada, que solo me contuviera unos momentos. Yo mismo me encontraba demasiado confundido como para poder decir algo. Cuando por fin nos separamos me tomó por mis hombros y se detuvo a mirarme por unos segundos, hasta que lentamente se acercó y suavemente besó mis ojos. Me sobresalté un poco y mi sonrojo apareció levemente, mi apariencia debía estar fatal. Lo miré directamente a sus profundos ojos, expectante a lo que él podría decirme. Con un leve suspiro, el hitman se dejó caer en una silla que estaba en mi cuarto. Su mirada estaba escondida tras fedora, como si estuviese pensando demasiado bien lo que estuviese por decir.

Me dirigí a mi cama y siguiendo su ejemplo, me dejé caer en ella, recostando mi espalda contra la pared. Ahora que me daba cuenta, mi cuarto estaba nuevamente limpio, el hueco estaba mágicamente arreglado, mis sabanas habían sido cambiadas y mi herida estaba correctamente vendada. Fijé mi vista en el pelinegro.

-Y-yo… Gracias, por estar conmigo.

Al decirlo volteó a verme con su típico rostro inexpresivo.

-Nunca más te dejaré solo, no me gustaría volver a verte de esa manera… Yo, te diré tu pasado. Pero no te hagas ilusiones, simplemente no puedo contártelo todo de una, eso podría tener un efecto completamente negativo en ti. Te relataré algunas cosas, otras de las insinuaré, pero solo tú puedes recuperar tus recuerdos.

Asentí con algo de duda hacia lo dicho, algo inconforme, pero al menos algo es algo.

-Bien. No quiero interrupciones, si quieres hablar o preguntar algo espera a que termine, sin excepciones. Primero que nada, dime que es lo que recordaste.

-Emh, cuando nos conocimos y unos pocos minutos antes de eso, recuerdo a Lal, a mis padres, una cabaña donde había muchos dibujos y, pues, el fuego…

Reborn asintió con la cabeza y se quedó pensando unos momentos.

-Solo te diré unas pequeñas partes, luego de eso ya depende del tiempo y de tu determinación.

. . .

 _6 años atrás_

Estaba tarareando. Ya había hecho muchos dibujitos hoy, pero me faltaba uno de los más importantes. Rojo; azul; verde y naranja. ¡Ya está! Agarré mi dibujo y me paré de un salto. Lo miré un rato y se me escaparon algunas risitas, ¡me quedó perfecto! Es el mejor dibujo del mundo~ En una pequeña voltereta, me di vuelta y se lo tendí a mi mejor amigo, el cual lo agarró con una graaaan sonrisa.

-¡Terminé! Hehe~ Toma, es para ti, espero que te guste.

El cabello de mi amigo era negro y estaba suuúper ordenado, nada que ver con el mío que era un desastre en comparación. Siempre estaba sonriendo, pero lo que más me llamaba la atención eran sus profuuundos ojos negros. Eran como cuando garabateó encima de un dibujo que me salió mal, sin embargo estos no me asustaban. Él nunca me dijo su nombre, pero yo le decía Nii-chan, ya que él era como un hermano mayor para mi~

Nii-chan me elogió con su dulce voz por el dibujo, también revolvió mis cabellos. Algo sonrojado por la vergüenza, le sonreí ampliamente y entre saltitos fui a pegar el dibujo a mi pared. Terminado mi trabajo me detuve a mirar la pared con una sonrisa y mis brazos puestos como jarra. Al darme la vuelta me encontré con cierta persona con fedora, el cual estaba sentado en mi cama como si nada. Me acerqué corriendo a abrazarlo, después de todo yo quiero mucho, mucho, muuuuucho a Reborn-chan. Él era como un hermano mayor para mí.

-¿Le hiciste otro dibujo a Nii?

-¡Sip! Ne, Reborn, prométeme que vas a ser sieeeeempre mi hermanito~

Al decirlo una sonrisa ladeada se formó en sus labios y me dio un beso en mi frente, como si sellara la promesa con eso.

-Ahora camina Dame-Tsuna, tienes clases con Byakuran.

-¡¿Eeeeeeh?! ¿Devuelta con el monstro-malvavisco?

-Oh, ¿es que quieres entrenar conmigo y Lal? –Su sonrisa era algo cínica, y había comenzado a desconfiar de esa sonrisa-.

\- . . . ¡Nos vemos a la noche! –Luego de eso salí corriendo de la habitación-.

. . .

Estaba avergonzado de mis propias palabras de cuando era más pequeño, pero aún ahora me sentía de la misma manera, él era como un hermano para mí. Me sobresalté cuando noté que el hitman se levantó y comenzó a acercase a mí, pero al llegar simplemente se sentó y se sacó su fedora para ponérmela a mí. Mientras él se acomodaba un poco sus alborotados cabellos, yo trataba de acomodar el sombrero.

-Mmh, ¿Alguna pregunta?

-E-eh, pues, si… A ese tal 'Nii-chan' ¿desde cuándo "está" conmigo?

-No lo sé, cuando te rescaté de ese lugar ya "estaba" contigo. Hablabas mucho con él al principio, luego lo fuiste dejando de lado ¿Algo más?

-Mmmh, ¿Por qué Byakuran estaba con nosotros?

-Todavía no lo sé, un día simplemente apareció y tú te encariñaste con él. Y luego el maniático de los malvaviscos no se quería ir, por lo que se quedó a molestar. Tsk…

Luego de eso, simplemente se recostó en la pared y pasamos un par de minutos en silencios, hasta que el hitman nuevamente comenzó a relatar.

. . .

 _4 años atrás_

Estaba solo, recostado en la cama de mi cuarto. Ya había pasado un año desde que Lal no está, la sigo extrañando enormemente, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer. En realidad, podría buscar venganza, pero me da miedo hacerlo. De todas formas ni siquiera Reborn puede encontrar a aquella abominable persona, aquella que arruinó casi toda mi vida. Pero no todo era tan malo, gracias a él pude conocer al sádico de Reborn, al maniático de los malvaviscos y a mis guardianes. Les digo así a mis amigos ya que ellos siempre están protegiéndome, están siempre a mi lado. Ellos son los que me hacen sonreír, los que hacen que mi vida valga de algo, sin ellos yo hubiese pisado fondo hace muuucho tiempo. Sin embargo últimamente no tengo ganas de reír, solamente quiero estar echado sin hacer nada, que la vida simplemente pase delante mis ojos.

Ahora que lo pienso, hace mucho no veo a Nii-chan, unos meses antes de la muerte de Lal le había comenzado a ignorar por alguna razón. ¿Por qué? Si él es como un hermano para mí ¿Por qué lo estoy ignorando? Al pensar eso me sentí como la peor persona de mundo, después de todo él siempre estaba ahí para mí, siempre deseándome lo mejor. ¿Y qué le doy a cambio? Lo ignoro, casi borro su existencia de mis memorias. Comencé a pensar fervientemente en él, quería hablar con alguien, desahogarme pero sin preocupar a mis amigos. Puede que sea un hipócrita por esto, pero le necesito. Sin tener que esperar mucho, por la ventana de mi cuarto se asomó Nii. Me asusté de sobremanera al verlo, por lo que me senté automáticamente y me arrastré hacia la punta más alejada de mi cama lo más rápido que pude. Él se encontraba algo desnutrido, sus ropas estaban rasgadas, su sonrisa se había estirado un poco y su pelo estaba cayéndose al parecer. Los ojos no habían cambiado, pero ahora parecían un poco más profundos, sentía como si me acercara podría caer en ellos y perderme para siempre.

-Tanto tiempo, Tsu.

Su voz sonaba rasposa y parecía que le dolía hablar. Relajé mis hombros, tomé el vaso de agua estaba en mi mesita de luz y me acerqué a él algo preocupado. Primero que nada le ayudé a entrar por completo a mi cuarto y lo guié hacia mi cama, cuando comenzó a caminar me di cuenta que estaba algo encorvado. Ya sentado le tendí el vaso con agua y me senté a su lado. Cuando agarró el vaso noté como se habían desfigurado sus manos, los dedos eran extrañamente más largos y algo chuecos.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Te sientes bien?

-Ahora lo estoy, simplemente tuve que adaptarme para sobrevivir. No te preocupes por mí, tú también estás mal ¿Verdad?

Ahora parecía que su voz estaba un poco más aliviada, pero seguía sonando sumamente ronca. Lo miré fijamente por unos momentos, hasta que por fin solté todo aquello que tenía guardado. El miedo que sentía hacia el peli-verde, que estaba agobiado pensado que pasaría si él viniese a buscarme y que mis amigos, no, mi familia sufriera por tratar de protegerme. Por lo que podría llegar a pasarme si fuese otra vez objeto de experimentos, el extremo dolor que me causaba algunas veces las heridas viejas. Los recuerdos que me asfixiaban por la noche, la fobia que sentía al simplemente mirar una pequeña llamarada. Le conté los insultos y golpes que sufría en el colegio, aunque estos eran detenidos por mis amigos no dejaban de afectarme. Mi autoestima estaba por el piso, no hacía falta que me la remarquen. También le dije sobre mi odio hacia mí futuro y pasado, el odio a mí mismo por no poder hacer nada para defenderme, solo huir para luego ser atrapado y tener que pagar una terrible castigo. Estaba harto. Se lo dije todo, lloré y pateé el suelo enojado; pero él escuchaba todo sin cuestionarme.

Ya terminado mí monologo, Nii me palmeó la cabeza y me sonrió ligeramente.

-No te preocupes, nos tienes a todos nosotros de tu lado después de todo. Siempre buscamos tu bienestar, buscamos una ruta alternativa en la cual no tengas que sufrir demasiado. Te queremos y estamos siempre para darte un hombro en el cual llorar.

-Nii-chan…

-Por eso quiero ayudarte ahora, ¿Quieres dejar de sentir toda esas cosas verdad?

-Si…

-Pues la solución puede ser más simple de lo que crees, solo tienes que saltar.

-¿Eh?

\- Con solo un salto tus problemas van a desaparecer, todas tus preocupaciones van a esfumarse y nadie va a poder hacerte daño luego de eso. Inclusive vas a dejar de sentir y pensar…

-¿Solo con un salto?

-¡Claro! Pero es un salto especial, este tiene que ser desde un lugar alto. Si no, tus deseos no podrían cumplirse…

-Mmmh, ¡Ah! ¡¿La azotea del colegio?! ¿Puede ser ahí?

-Por supuesto. Pero te aviso que hay alguien que estuvo tooodo este tiempo invadiendo tu privacidad, no respetó tus deseos y escuchó todo lo que acabas de contarme.

-¡¿E-eh?! N-no, e-e-espera…

Nii apuntó hacia la puerta y justo en ese momento entró un hitman preguntándome si me encontraba bien…

. . .

-Lo siento por haber escuchado eso, pero al escuchar tu ultima oración no pude evitar preocuparte y entrar a tu cuarto. Para mí estabas hablando solo, pero al parecer Nii había "vuelto a estar" contigo y a acompañarte. Tsk.

Mi cabeza estaba dando vueltas, toda la información había sido absorbida como si mi mente fuese una esponja. Pequeños recuerdos y frases entrecortadas pasaban delante de mí. Podía sentir como muchos sentimientos se estaban mezclando entre sí, era una sensación completamente abrumadora.

-Ugh, mi cabeza…

Al decirlo, Reborn me tomó por mis hombros y me recostó en sus piernas. Luego de un par de minutos y alguna que otra acaricia del hitman, caí dormido.

.

.

.

¿Queee les pareció? Dejen un Rw con su critica y opinión, todos son leídos y respondidos.

Como a este fic le queda uno o dos capítulos para terminar, voy a decir desde ahora si quieren que haga un omake de esto. Tenía pensado poner en orden cronológico los sucesos del pasado de Tsu, pero si quieren otra cosa solo díganmelo c:

Un besazo!

 _ **Zona de Respuestas~**_

 **Victoria:** Jeje, pos aquí ha terminado tu espera. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado~

 **OtakuLife121** : Holis :3 Pues, me asdhasfkdsfsdlajkfdksafj que te haya gustado el cap *-* Lo de los murmullos expliqué un poco de ellos en este capitulo, los que me quedan los explicaré en el proximo, posiblemente xD Oshe, que yo había pensado que se olvidaron de Timotteo ya, me tiraste la sorpresa por la barandilla :'v xD Okno, simplemente no dije nada más de él para generar intriga :$ (? Pos, los dibujos fueron después de la tortura, por lo que no, no tiene poderes sobrenaturales xd Oh, no había pensado en Smiley, es una buena comparación, pero Nii tiene algunas marcadas diferencias con él :v Y, creo que lo aclaré en una parte del cap, pero te lo escribo de todas formas xd El aspecto de la criatura era de una persona normal (a excepción de sus ojos plz) pero al verse olvidado tuvo que adaptarse en la mente de Tsu para no morir por completo, a eso se debe su deformidad. Yo ADORO leer las especulaciones de como es la trama de mis historias :3 Y no te preocupes, si llego a dejar cabos sueltos con solo preguntarme te los ato xd

 **Eclipse total** : En realidad, nunca desmentí lo del Noveno c: Por lo que los padres de Tsu si fueron asesinados por """traición""" y si que fue secuestrado. La cosa es que el Noveno piensa que nuestro pequeño castaño había logrado escapar sano y salvo, pero la realidad fue que el hitman que mandó para terminar con la vida de sus padres lo había secuestrado para usarlo como conejillo de indias. Un saludooo~ Nos leemos :3


	15. Purificar todo a su paso

Sin comentarios. Simplemente espero que disfruten de este capítulo ^^

.

.

.

Calor, sudor, demasiada luz, calor… Sentía como mi piel se irritaba a tal punto que sentía que me estaba derritiendo, era como si me arrancaran la piel. Al abrir mis ojos solo pude ver como el fuego me rodeaba y comenzaba a consumirme, como este me tragaba y trataba de "purificar" todo a su paso. El miedo me carcome y mis gritos me están desgarrando la garganta, la cual poco a poco se niega a expresar mi dolor. Esto es como si me clavasen un millón de agujas en cada zona de mi cuerpo para luego aplastarme poco a poco. Traté de correr o rodar por el suelo, pero no había caso, mis piernas están desechas y veo como mi voluntad se evapora de mi cuerpo. Si tan solo, sin tan solo yo…

Me desperté abriendo mis ojos de golpe, pero al recibir la luz directa del sol los volví a cerrar. Lentamente me senté y froté mis ojos para luego inspeccionar mi habitación lentamente. Wao, la verdad que estas pesadillas ya ni me sorprenden; es algo aterrador que las tome como algo normal del día a día. Todavía podía sentir la sensación de irritación en mi piel, por lo cual lentamente me dirigí a darme una ducha y posteriormente a ponerme algo de ropa. Necesito salir de este lugar un rato, siento que me estoy asfixiando. Toqué con algo de temor el corte en mi pierna, todavía no puedo creer que esto fue real… ¿O no lo fue? Ya no puedo diferenciar que es real y que no lo es, jaja, me estoy volviendo demente. Bajé las escaleras cuidadosamente, no estoy de humor como para perder otra neurona por una caída. Al entrar a la cocina me encontré a Timotteo tomando un café, solo. Hice una ligera mueca y traté de irme sin que notara mi presencia, pero no todo sale siempre como uno desea.

-Tsuna, ven a hablar un rato con este viejo, siempre es bueno un poco de compañía.

Mis dientes rechinaron un poco, pero de forma automática me senté en la otra punta de donde se encontraba en jefe mafioso.

-¿Qué tal la está pasando en Namimori? ¿Cuándo piensa regresar?

-Oh no te preocupes, en unos días más regreso a Italia, no puedo dejar a mi famglia olvidada tanto tiempo. Aunque desde un principio vine aquí por ella… Tsunayoshi, en un par de meses necesito que asumas el cargo de Vongola.

Genial, aquí vamos de nuevo. Lo miré con una cara de pocos amigos, la cual él no tardó nada en devolvérmela. No puedo creerlo, un puto problema tras otro, ¿soy un jodido imán de mala suerte o qué? Me mantuve calmado ante la situación, no vale la pena gritarle a una basura como esta.

-No tengo ninguna intención de hacerlo.

-Mira, no creo que sea correcto obligarte, pero el anillo ya te ha elegido por lo cual va a rechazar a cualquier otro candidato; ¡me rechaza hasta a mí! Perdón por decirte esto, pero no creo que sea una decisión a tomar, es una obligación tuya hacerlo. Tu padre me lo prometió y tu madre juró cumplir esa promesa.

-Están muertos, esa promesa ya se fue al carajo al igual que todos los lazos que hiciste con mi familia al mandar a matarlos.

-¿Matarlos? ¡¿Es qué tú estás mal de la cabeza o qué?!

Sip, seguramente.

-Ellos eran como unos hermanos para mí, su pérdida fue como si me hubiesen arrancado una parte de mi alma y…

-Perdón por interrumpir tu sentimentalismo, pero a mis padres los mandaron a matar desde Vongola.

-¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido eso? ¿Qué clases de fuentes tienes?

-Pues, yo… Yo…

 _Flash Back_

 _Mientras veía la vida de mi madre escaparse en un suspiro, aquel psicópata comenzó a hablar sin importarle mis llantos, mis gritos, nada…_

 _-O vamos niño, deja el teatro para después. Tu madre está muerta, deberías agradecérselo a Vongola. Me dijeron que debo llevarte con -, pero creo que me quedaré contigo un poco más. Serás un juguete perfecto._

 _Fin del FB_

Ahora que lo pienso, mi fuente es el propio asesino de mis padres ¿Y si estaba mintiendo? ¿Si simplemente deseaba que Vongola sufra una grave ruptura para luego aprovechar esa debilidad? "Debería agradecérselo a Vongola"… ¿Y si esas eran meras palabras de venganza? Como si Vongola le hubiese arrebatado algo importante a la persona que mando a este sicario, y a cambió mandó a matar a mis padres. Es una posibilidad, es una mafia después de todo. Pero ¿cómo explicar la falta de preocupación de este vejestorio hacia mí? ¿No que mis padres eran como hermanos para él? ¿Entonces que soy yo? ¿Nada? Esto no tiene lógica, y yo que solo quería salir a pasear un rato y respirar un poco de ese aire contaminado que está en todas partes.

-Era... ¿Un par de meses verdad?

-Exacto.

Me levanté de mi lugar y me fui sin siquiera despedirme. Espacio, aire, siento como poco a poco me estoy asfixiando. Al salir de mi casa ni siquiera me molesté en cerrar la puerta y me largué a correr en dirección a ese pequeño claro rodeado de un bosque, donde Giotto me había disparado. Ah, hermosos recuerdos. Pero ahora no necesitaba de ellos, bueno, puede que sí, pero no ahora mismo. A pesar de estar cansado, seguía corriendo, a pesar de sentir como una cálida sensación comenzó a recorrer me cuerpo no iba a detenerme. Aunque con cada paso sentía que esa calidez tranquilizadora se trasformaba en algo que poco me irritaba, era algo que no concordaba con lo que mis sentimientos eran ahora mismo, simplemente me cabreaba.

Al llegar al lugar paré en seco. El calor me rodeaba y pude comprender por qué, mi cuerpo estaba envuelto en mis llamas de última voluntad. Estas parecían flamear furiosas a mi alrededor, expandiéndose poco a poco, consumiendo a aquellos pobres árboles que estaban cerca mío. Al principio me asusté y entré en pánico, no, no quería tener nada que ver con ninguna clase de llamarada. Pero una pequeña risa escapó de mis labios e involuntariamente saqué a Natsu del anillo. Este no tenía su forma normal, parecía una masa enojada y confusa de llamas, la cual simplemente avanzaba y arrasaba con todo lo que me rodeaba. No entiendo que pasa, no sé qué es lo que acabo de hacer; pero estoy asustado. Tan asustado que me de risa, no me lo puedo creer, siento que si nadie me para puedo llegar a tocar el fondo y dejar simplemente que estas llamas purifiquen mi camino, mi alma e inclusive mi cuerpo.

A mi lado apereció Nii, como siempre él estaba sonriendo y me miraba fijamente. Su forma seguía igual que última vez que lo vi, oh, espera, ahora se puede parar correctamente. Lo miré con algo de burla y sonreí ladinamente. Esto no puede ponerse cada vez mejor.

-Y ¿Qué opinas de saltar ahora, Tsu?

-Mmmh, no lo sé ¿Qué opinas tú de desaparecer de mi vida?

-Lo haría con gusto pero recuerda que tú me creaste, siempre voy a permanecer en tus recuerdos e imaginación. Solo déjame estirar las piernas un tiempo, no sabes lo horrible que se siente estar en un abismo por tanto tiempo.

-No, y no me interesa saberlo. Vuelve al abismo y deja de joderme la vida.

Al decirlo simplemente tomo de mi cuello bruscamente, enredando sus deformes dedos en él. Su sonrisa se había ampliado aún más y sus ojos parecían haberse vuelto aún más profundos. Le mantuve la mirada fijamente y simplemente esperé a que hiera algo, mientras que mis llamas y Natsu trataban de limpiar todo aquello que se pusiera en su camino. Nii no me hizo esperar mucho, ya que su agarre comenzó a intensificarse, dejándome sin aire en solo unos segundos. Todo se veía como una mancha anaranjada rojiza, dando vueltas y vueltas. Pero de la nada me soltó y caí bruscamente al suelo. Mis llamas se había apagado y yo rodeaba mi cuello con mis manos.

Todo acabó. No, eso es una mentira. Nunca se acaba, comienza de nuevo una y otra vez, no importa si trato escapar siempre me encuentran. Y cada vez es peor, simplemente ya quiero recordar, quiero dejar de esconderme y correr para poder afrontar el verdadero mundo que está allí. Afrontar mis obligaciones y poder disfrutar de mis libertadas junto a mis amigos. Mis amigos, mientras los tenga a ellos todo va a estar bien… Si, lo va a estar.

Me levanté tambaleándome mirando a mí alrededor. Todo estaba destruido, incinerado, pero ya no había rastro de fuego, todo se había apagado. Puede que el fuego ya no esté, pero no se puede recuperar todo aquello que fue arrasado y destruido, simplemente esto no funciona así. Todavía tenía una mano rodeando mi cuello, todavía podía sentir su huesuda mano apretándolo sin piedad. ¿Por qué ha pasado esto? ¿Él no era mi amigo? Seguro esto es una venganza por haberme olvidado de él…

El mundo es cruel, pero yo también lo soy.

.

.

.

¿Qué les pareció? Dejen su opinión en los Rw, destructivo, con indirectas, bardero, positivo; cualquiera es bien recibido :3

Perdón por mi ausencia, pero he aquí la continuación. Por favor no me odien TT-TT

 ** _Zona de respuestas~_**

Victoria Chacin618: Gracias por tus ánimos en mis capítulos 3 Perdón por no haber actualizado anteriormente u.u Aunque creo que las disculpas no sirven de mucho jeje

eclipse total: Vamos, que saber cómo allanar casas es muy útil xD Pls, Byakuran tiene un jodido trauma con el trinisette, creo que le viene bien un respiro de eso xd. Jajajaja, Verde pls, creo que debería haber elegido otro color de cabello xD No fue algo sensato de mi parte xd Un abrasho~

PczZitoO: Todo tiene un final (? Okno, mentira, todo es un circulo sin fin xd Me alegra que te hayan gustado los capítulos 3 De esas preguntas sobre byakuran me abstengo a responderlas :v Sip, creo que era algo obvio lo de la criatura, pero bueno xd. Y lo de su aparición… Es un sí y un no, es un ni (Nii, *ba dum tuss* :D -le pegan por inepta- Perdón ;u;).

…

Bueno, nos leemos~ Gracias por comentar :3


End file.
